Resilience
by XenaHime53
Summary: Legolas Greenleaf tried not to dwell upon his mate, no matter how much he longed to seek her out. The last name of 'Fay' had been long forgotten. Only recalled within the fables told of the olden days, of the faeries. Now it is back, etched upon his skin to lay claim as the name of his mate. He just didn't expect her natural form to be one that made Hobbits look like giants.
1. Chapter 1: The Awakening

**Okay, just a few things before you start reading please. First things first, I want to thank you very much for giving this story a chance. It is a little bit different from what one would have come to expect but I hope that you enjoy it all the same. I love Legolas from the Lord of the Rings, and I also love Fay/Fairy stories - so, I have decided to combine the two together. I personally haven't come acrossed something like this before, so I thought I would put it out there to see if you wonderful readers like it, if so I shall continue.  
**

 **I have come acrossed some really good Legolas/ofc mate stories but none of which have the soulmate identification mark element, so here I am. :)**

 **I also have an idea of Aragon's sister, which I know has been done numerous of times, but my idea was that she would have a phoenix within her and would have access to it's powers. Legolas/ofc mate story. I am currently holding off writing it because I do not know if someone else has written something like it. Please let me know if you either come acrossed something like this idea or haven't and wish for me to start brainstorming for such a story.**

 **For this story, the Fay's name (I say Fay because I want this to be her last name, but it is simply another word for fairy) is Elesia. Pronounced 'El-Es-Ya' and she looks like Gemma Arterton when she played Tamina in Prince of Persia: Sands of time. ... Except her bangs frame her face instead of acrossed her forehead.  
**

 **I hope all of you come to enjoy it as much as I had fun writing this first chapter.**

 **Summary: Legolas Greenleaf tried not to dwell upon his mate, no matter how much he longed to seek her out. The last name of 'Fay' had been long forgotten. Only recalled within the old fables told of the olden days, of the fairies. Now it has resurfaced, etched upon his skin to lay claim as the name of his mate. He just didn't expect her natural form to be one that made Hobbits look like giants.**

 **I present to you the story: Resilience.**

 **Chapter 1: The Awakening.**

 _.._

 _A series of soft groans emitted through the otherwise quietness that had come to rest within the thick forest of Fangorn, home to the last inhabitants of both Ent and Huorns. It had been previously rumoured that some foreign element had contaminated the water given to the trees to allow them to come alive. Chasing away all whom dared to enter, as if they were protecting some sort of precious treasure deep within the stiff limbs of oak. Every root that had once been seeded long ago when the Middle of the Earth was still young and possessed 'infinite' hope, was now enlaced with the hatred and despair that was plagued upon the lands._

 _As an overwhelming threat upon the lands that had once been a peaceful place, Saurman the esteemed dark lord wanted every corner of Middle Earth under his command, under his deathly grasp. All the while laughing maniacally while the days of it's people were trapped within a downward spiral of destruction and mayhem, corruption tainting everything he touched._

 _However, what the world had no knowledge of as of yet, was that there was indeed a fighting chance. Hope was far from lost as long as someone carried it's torch. A new dawn was coming, awakening from it's slumber. For deep within these trees, while most people of various species felt overwhelmed and hesitant to enter.. to another being it was forced to call these woods home. Hidden in secret by those of her kind, a spell had been cast upon both the earth and sky, trapping her within the sun's bright rays that had once cast themselves upon the ground of Fangorn._

 _The sunshine that shone from above, surrounded by the swirls of blue that the sky possessed this bright morning, began to succeed against the ever present battle to leak it's shining rays through the wayward branches. Illuminating down upon the soft grass and mud that made it's home upon the forest floor._

 _A soft bell like sound mingled pleasantly with the sounds of nature amongst the forest, consisting of the swaying of leaves within the cool morning air and the playful squawks that emitted from the small beaks of the birds that took flight above the treetops in swift blurs of color._

 _Despite these noises of nature, not a single movement of life stirred through the hauntingly beautiful forest as animals had long since abandoned this place for their own survival. Even the birds that danced upon it dared not to take rest within the trees._

 _The only life that the forest held in secret, slowly began to awaken for the first time within more than two thousand years. Showing through the beam of sunlight that consequently crossed paths with a wayward tree branch that reached halfway a crossed the old, forgotten path that had once safely led travellers through the forest.. as if it waited patiently for this moment to give the being a perch to take rest._

 _A shape began to form within the beam, a small tear drop delicately hovered and lightened as of a moonstone amongst the spotlight gifted from the heavens. Slowly emitting bright, rich colors of baby blue, lavender, metallic silver and aquamarine that began to spiral upon their own accord into a design that resembled that of a butterfly's wings._

 _They fluttered once in unison before taking flight a few inches within the air and with what was left of the magic that still resided with the teardrop, an outline of a beautiful young woman that looked to be trapped within her mid twenties twisted and twirled until her outline was finally complete. Upon the light that was birthed, radiance engulfed everything around her with color, effectively casting away what was left of the shadows that were hidden on the edges of the forest._

 _The young woman's face appeared when the luminous light slowly began to recede, sharp angles of her olive skin tone made up her now sleepily expression, yet it was captured in her soft cinnamon brown orbs that showed for the world to see that she held life within her, currently dancing with happiness and mischief. Midnight long, straightened hair cascaded down the back of her nude form that was only a couple of centimetres short of a pint, her bangs still framing her heart shaped face, allowing her the pleasure of feeling the texture of silk that had not receded her locks within the unknown amount of time that she laid at rest._

 _During of which, it heartbreakingly appeared, that the Middle Earth had erupted into absolute chaos. The truth of it being so vibrated through her bones already even if the time span of her awakening was short, she could feel the darkness was of an inescapable dark cloud upon these lands. War was pounding it's soundless drums through both the air and within each one of her senses, innocent blood was shedding and burning her nose with it's decay and sorrow._

 _A heartbroken sigh was released from behind the downward curve upon her lips, the emotion of pity and dismay burning coals within both her stomach and her heart. The bones of dragons and all the other Fays had now been ground into the dust that rested upon the earth, which meant that now she was a rarity that others would no doubt try to torment, use or simply gawk at. For one of the few times within her life, she felt both alone and terrified, almost giving into the impulse to attempt to put herself back into her resting state._

 _To distance herself from the horrifying realization that both her parents and everyone she knew and loved.. were now gone from this earth, despite having possession of the power to stretch their existence through the ages and even grant others they cared for to do so.._

 _Her mother's smiling face that was now within the forefront of her mind, was now haunting her as she pictured her graceful, kind mother frantically running for her life after she regrouped with some other Fay. Her father, she clearly pictured, would stand strong until he took his very last breath. Fighting side by side other men so the rest of his people could get to safety, to have a chance at freedom._

 _Cinnamon brown orbs stung with tears that were rapidly blurring her vision, but she willed them away with all the willpower that resided within her veins. She could almost hear her mother's voice in her slightly pointed ear, scolding her playfully for crying over something that she had no control or knowledge of. Something that wouldn't be changed by the sight of her tears trailing down her cheekbones.._

 _And what would have been a half smile, if it weren't for the sadness that was held within it, curved upon her lips in what was more of a pained grimace than anything else. What she wouldn't give to rush into her parents arms once again, to smile all the while as they scolded her for running in her faux human form should she accidentally trample over someone. To which she would reply cheekily or mock hurt that she was always very careful of where she stepped, they would sigh at how she acted as someone not of her 'standard' within their kingdom.. and they would all have a great laugh about it sometime after._

 _A sob escaped her lips, her body moving sharply forward with it.. only to pause when a soft jingle sounded somewhere around her. It was almost equivalent to a Fay's joyous laugh only it certainly didn't emit from her own lips. Cinnamon cast downward in complete surprise, only to widen even more when they had come to rest upon a familiar necklace that hung delicately around her neck. An aquamarine colored pendant was in the design of a tear drop, one that threatened to escape her eyes at the sight of it coming to rest gently between both of her plump breasts. A familiar 'Legolas Greenleaf' curved in the shade of royal blue on the left side of her cleavage, taunting her with the mate that she never found._

 _She did not quite understand how she didn't take notice of it before, but at the prolonged sight of it the previous strength to hold back her tears now gave way. It was the larimar and diamond pendant that was hand crafted by her people long ago, constructed by solid white gold. A small, genuine diamond rested upon the point while a small fay wing design was at the bottom, curving to the right ever so slightly. With it's striking blue color and swirling inclusions of silver glints, the gemstone of Larimar was held securely into place within the tear drop design. Radiating magic from where it rested upon the brightly glinting silver chain around her neck._

 _This was the most prized possession with the royal blood's heirlooms, the ultimate source of their power. Why would her parents leave her such an object if they thought they weren't going to die? What had come of such an act as taking this away from them all? Was it because of this that they were all gone, unable to use such powerful reserves to defend themselves? .. And what exactly was the threat that led to their downfall if they were in possession of eternal life?_

 _What had the world come to?_

 _She felt herself getting overwhelmed by all the questions running muck within her mind, due to her current situation and the loss of everything she knew, so much so that she almost tuned out the rustling of movement and tree branches. She landed quickly upon the tree branch closest to her, her sensitive wings fluttering frantically to conserve modesty before falling silent as she wrapped them around her to curve ever curve._

 _She slowly turned her head to the side, still hesitant even when she knew her body was covered underneath her wings and no longer needed to hide behind her long flowing hair that rested just a few inches below her butt. to make eye contact with a pair of huge, round eyes that were the color of amber. An Ent, she had thought with awe as she ran her eyes over the moss that covered the truck with it's spots of soft green, and it appeared to not be just any Ent. For she knew that beard well.._

 _He bowed his head respectfully, his intelligent eyes never leaving her own as he grounded out his words pleasantly, "Your Majesty Elesia.."_

 _The Fay known now as Elesia blinked once hesitantly before pulling her eyebrows together with both thought and confusion. When she finally had the courage to speak for the first time since waking up within this strange new world, she couldn't help but notice the slight surprise and disbelief that her low, bell like voice held. One tiny word that she didn't even know for sure that the old tree had taken note of, fell from her lips, "...Fangorn?"_

 _Fangorn had changed from the last time that she had laid eyes upon him. It was to be expected, she supposed. To her it was only a yesterday bit to him it was an unknown amount of time that ad passed between them. He was still overwhelmingly tall compared to her size and still still despite all the time that had come to pass. His body was covered with more moss than she remembered due to old age and there was a permanent look of seriousness within his eyes, within his commanding movements, that she had not recalled him to have possession of._

 _How long had she truly been in slumber? What unknown events had come to pass to make the once pleasant but strict tree so.. grim? All these questions may have been what one would have come to expect when everything is suddenly so different, and yet it cause her a great deal of emotion to attempt to settle within this new time frame. For it was time that had escaped from within her grasp: dragging her home, family, friends and everything she had ever cared for with it._

 _"Yes Elesia, it is I. It is good to finally see your face after all this time.." His voice would have simply seemed pleasant enough to any_ _other but her, for she caught the emotions laced within his rough voice that he still couldn't hide from her. His tone of voice was of one that made her suspect that it had everything to do with not being able to use his voice for so long and she instantly felt apologetic towards the tree that had been her friend since she was but a little baby pixie._

 _Elesia nodded her head gently in agreement before giving the tree a look of mischief and mock accusation, two things that have always gotten her into even more mischief and trouble. She heavily pouted her lips up at him, narrowing her eyes just a bit before speaking, "Yes, it seems it has been a while, my dear friend. Though, may I take but a mere moment to remind you that through all of the time that has passed I still despise being called 'Your Majesty', Fangorn."_

 _She took note of the small, upward twitch upon his beard that was the only sign that he was indeed amused. Like she was, he was most likely remembering all the times that she had dared to yell at him for calling her as such and she thought she actually heard him murmur under his breath something about 'At least some things never change..'_

 _Though the happiness within her due to her awakening was, as it always seemed to be, short lived. It gave way to the hesitancy that grew within her now, before she forced herself to try and ask him one of the questions that plagued her mind since she had awoken from her dream like state,even when a shiver of dread threatened to curve down her spine with protest._

 _A wince showed through her movements at not just her nervous tone of voice but the stuttering that was also present, "So.. Er, how long_ has _it been exactly?"_

...

...

 **Okay, please do let me know what you opinion is on this story. I would certainly love to hear - er, read it. lol. I thank you so much for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Elesia

**Okay, chapter 2 and thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows. :) Elesia will be a strong, very powerful character. Please do not mistake her nature of being kind, loyal and sweet for anything less than what she is. She will not be weak but no one can be completely strong all the time. She has a very firm belief that she will help others or die trying, and is very forgiving, as well as very protective of those she allows into her heart. She is mischievous and curious, the first being solely her and the other being a Fairy trait in general.  
**

 **I do hope that you continue to like it.**

 **Chapter 2: Elesia  
**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Elesia cast her face downward in an effort to not reveal the emotions that shone through her orbs to the tree that always seemed to possess the ability to see right through her. Yes, it was indeed comforting to know that some things hadn't in fact changed. Thought she felt as though she owed Fangorn far more than what she could ever be able to offer him in return for carrying out the protection that her parents had entrusted him with as well as what he kept as his allegiance even after all the years that had past between them. All the same however, she knew well that she also couldn't simply stand idly and watch the world around her twist into a downward ruin. She felt as though she had to do something - anything - for even the simplest of changes had a chain reaction that always followed shortly after._

 _The fay forced her lips to curve upward as she stared up at the face of the tree with faux calm dominating her features, silently willing him to understand the reasoning behind what she was about to do as she allowed him to look within her orbs to catch a glimpse of her very soul._

 _"I thank you for your protection after all these years, my dear friend and please know that I do understand quite well why you and your kind choose not to partake within this war. Each side has hurt you so within my slumber. For this I am anguished upon your behalf and wish to be allowed to bestow a gift upon you as well as the creature resting upon this forest. My magic will grace upon your forms, stronger you shall be because of it and in return fire nor axe shall dismantle you. You shall live in peace as you only have wished, but I also ask for your forgiveness as well. For, it is I that cannot simply stand aside whilst innocent blood taints the air.. I apologize, old friend."_

 _After the fairy magic granted her wish upon the creatures of this forest, she twisted her tiny frame in one sharp fluid movement to the left. The move effectively making her body disappear before he had the chance to respond, for she knew well that if given the chance he would try to talk her out of her decision. The old tree was left to opened gawk at the place where she had previously stood upon the branch, and after gathering his wits quickly Fangorn began to call her name, each one louder than the last as worry heavily clouded his tone._

 _However each one continued to fall on deaf ears as Elesia flew her small, invisible form through the woodland area that had previously kept her in captivity. The newly awakened promise of life and of a new day came in the form of her finally reaching the edge of the hauntingly dark forest, the morning bright rays gracing upon the wastelands around her. Almost as if nature itself was presenting her arrival into this new uncharted world._

 _The excitement that flooded her emotions to have a new chance to explore was suddenly halted by the predatory growl that sounded through the air. Elesia glanced down at her stomach with a soft pinkish color dusting her cheekbones, embarrassment now within her emotions even though she knew well that no one was around to witness this. Her conversation with Fangorn took longer than what she had previously expected and now a few thousand years of hunger now was hitting her full force._

 _Elesia nodded her head softly in agreement, wondering idly if the food that grew upon these lands had changed within her slumber, for she didn't like stealing from another to meet her own needs. Grudgingly pushing aside the idea of eating that now plagued her mind, she took note that she would need to try to find a wizard or sorceress willing to help her adjust within this world. ..Someone noble, kind and would at the very least attempt to not gawk at her despite the surprise he or she would undoubtedly feel upon the sight of her._

 _Yes, that indeed sounded like a good plan and now that it was set within her mind, the hunger began to come back with a vengeance for being cast aside in the first place. She will have to tend to it before setting out to sedate her curiosity and the intent of finding a person that fit her ideals and had powerful magic pulsing through their veins to assist her._

 _But it was going to be okay in the end, that she had no doubt clouding her mind. For when she found this someone maybe they can answer her questions on what threat had exactly plagued these lands with blood and destruction. After all, starting now, the hope of tomorrow will once again return to this world._

 _Elesia will make sure of it, even if the price of such peace was her very last breath._

...

A gasp tore free from it's previous containment behind her lips as Elesia's small body bolted upright into a sitting position from where she lay her head upon the unusually soft earth from underneath of her. Darkness surrounded her within this moment, the essence that it possessed tainting her world with sadness as she once again was plagued with a memory of her past. The day of her awakening into a world that developed new locations and faces, seeming to acquire them within the matter of time that it took for her to blink.. The day that she lost everything, mourning in private for her parents, her home and everything she ever knew.

Elesia shook her head to clear away the depression that threatened her emotions, her luscious dark hair swaying with it as she eyed her surroundings suspiciously. Cinnamon colored orbs blinked twice in an attempt to adjust them with the darkness that clouded them, only to find merely seconds afterword that she was unable to archive any result by doing so. Bewilderment tried to cast away the drowsiness within her, the awareness that was slowly setting in was assisting it just a tad, she began to slowly organize her thoughts of what she was able to last recall.. only to be interrupted by a jolt that suspiciously shook her entire world.

Her microscopic fingers clutched the earth from underneath her, the gentleness in them in contrast to what she felt pounding within her, only to take pause when she noticed that it indeed was not what she had thought it had previously been. It's soft texture than thin lines gave away to something else that did not make sense to her sleep ridden mind, a problem she had ever since her early pixie stages? She surely wasn't a morning person, far from it actually. The supposed earth was curved underneath her, almost as if -

Alighting both of her wings with a fraction of a flutter, Elesia took notice of the murky, gray walls around her were also noticeably curved, twisting upwards into a spiral underneath the luminescent glow that radiated from her wings.

Upon gazing down at her minuscule body, she took observation that she was wrapped within the clothes that had come to be her usual traveling attire when she was within her Fay form, all of which were human sized before they were magically shrunk to fit her frame perfectly. Her shirt was that of a silvery gray material that was held by two thin straps curving around her shoulders to the back, tight against her body and beneficial for giving her sensitive wings the leeway to move freely without the problem of being constricted by fabric. Her legs were covered with black traveling pants that molded her long legs, the color mimicking the leather of her flat boots there rested comfortably upon her feet. Soft, shimmering gray was the color of her knee high crochet socks that a friend had made for her, the top of her boots coming to rest just a few inches short of the personalized bow that showed on each outer side.

Her beautiful precious necklace, the last remaining object that she had of her parents as well as her race, hung delicately around her neck. The pendant hidden within the inside of her shirt, protected and cherished in secret with only one other person besides herself that had the knowledge of it's existence.

Elesia raised an eyebrow when she caught sight of the silvery gray strains of hair that she had previously laid at rest on, a look of amusement glinting within her eyes at the mere sight of them. No moisture glinted upon them, despite the humidity that she didn't doubt was resting within the air just outside of the fabric that engulfed her. A smirk began to curve upon her lips on it's own accord as she stared down at the strains of hair that had come to be familiar to her, before gently tapping the head twice for good measure to let the person know that she was indeed awake.

She had the maximum of thirty seconds to close her eyes against the blinding rays that shone from above, cheerfully bidding her good morning. It also wasn't the only one that wished to do so.

"Good morning, my dear." An amused grandfatherly voice murmured softly in greeting to her, making her gather the courage that she held captive within her veins to face the new day and the sun that graced her form with the warmth that it possessed. As she did so, the color of cinnamon began to impossibly lighten even further than before with happiness before they were allowed to close as calmed serenity engulfed her. With one fluid movement, Elesia moved from her perch on top of his locks with a smile upon her lips, grateful to the man before her that had graced her with a quiet, dark place to rest.

Sitting carefully upon the wagon seat next to him, she eyed up at his form with the smile she had upon her lips curving wider. The patient glint within his bright blue orbs twinkled softly above the bags that took rest from underneath them, laugh lines curved along his elderly expression which was framed with his silvery straight hair. The fabric that had previously confined her from the world was indeed his dark gray hat that possessed a bit more material that acted as a visor around his head, protecting him from the sun and rain with a slight crooked point at the top. His robes made up of what appeared to be a standard gray, traveling cloak - only, she could feel the protective spells enlaced within every stitch - hanging from his form in the same darkened gray that matched his hat.

"Good morning and hello to you too, Gandalf.." Elesia spoke as loudly as she possibly could for her friend to hear her greeting, as she knew it to be very easy to misinterpret what a fay was saying even without the additional noise of life that seemed to echo around them. Her orbs danced with joy as she took in the breathtakingly beautiful white horses that pulled their wagon dutifully, before looking up at the birds that soared freely through the air in playful dips and dives.

Elesia curiously adjusted her head to further analyze her surroundings, for resting on either side of them were beautiful woodland areas that smoothed into a glassland. The sun cast the warmth that it possessed upon the supposedly fresh trimmed grass around them, a pair of pale old wagon tracks guided the wheels. With a tilt of her head to the right, she studied their detail more, as she loved being surrounded by nature. Curiosity mixed with awe, flooding her emotions as she took in a part of this world that she had never been before. With only a slight pause within her movements, she made the decision to sit gently upon the shoulder of her dearest friend.

"May I inquire where it is that we are heading to, Gandalf?" She questioned from beside his right ear, her soft bell like voice jingling through the air around them with ease.

"The Shire, little one." Gandalf smiled gently down to where she used his shoulder as a perch to speak with him, something that had come as an occurrence for him to hear her tiny musical voice within the last few months. Only to have his smile widen into an amused grin when he saw the unmistakable confusion once again dominate her expression. Such curious beings, fairies turned out to be.. and maybe the most mischievous by fair of the species that he ever had come a crossed within his time upon this earth. It was amusing to say the least. He began to patiently explain as he turned his gaze back towards the road before them, "The shire is the homeland of Hobbits. A race in which I know from of previous conversations that you are not familiar with. Hobbits are commonly known as 'halflings'. Their height is around that of a human child, yet their faces are that of a adult. You see, it is my old friend's birthday tonight and I thought the party would be a wonderful experience for the both of us. As I myself haven't been here in a while."

Gandalf looked down at her form to see her nodding with a far off glint within her eyes, and knew that at least for now the famous fay curiosity was at bay. He smiled and nodded towards the road, as his eyes caught sight of the familiar small houses and hills. "The Shire.." He murmured one last time before a russle of movement rapidly approached them from the side of the trees.

Elesia shifted invisible at the spot of his shoulder, before turning her head to see a person that had to be around four feet tall coming to a halt at the small cliff beside them. He possessed dark curls of a shade of brown much like her own, and bright blue eyes that sparkled with happiness from their wide orbs upon his face. He crossed his arms in an arm of mock irritation, wearing a dark green shirt and dark brown overalls. He may be considered that of a child to human beings but to her, he was a giant.. "You're _late_.."

"A _wizard_ is _never_ late, Frodo Baggins," Gandalf adopted a serious tone of voice in response to his accusation, as if he was gravely appalled for the child not to know this, before turning his face towards the person now introduced as Frodo Baggins, "Nor is he early. He arrives _precisely_ when he _means_ to.."

A smirk curved upon Elesia's lips as she stared back and forth between them, an eyebrow raising in amusement as she did so, before she moved off of his shoulder to sit upon one of the halted horse's soft manes. The air of seriousness was broken first by the upward twitch of the side of Gandalf's lips, before an expression of through amusement found it's way upon Frodo's face and with a laugh he leaped within the elder gentleman's arms for what seemed to be a much needed hug. "It's so good to see you, Gandalf."

Chuckling wholeheartedly, Gandalf embraced him before pulling back a few minutes later, "Sit my dear boy, please sit. You see, we are being rather rude.." Frodo sat beside him, the happiness that was once upon his face twisted into a look of bewilderment and confusion, looking up at the wizard who had a smile upon his lips. "You see, Frodo, I made a friend with someone very special and brought her with me. She is one of a kind you see, and is very shy while around new people.." He looked at around with a comforting air about him, and it seemed Frodo was contemplating on the idea that Gandalf had lost his sanity. After all, no one beside the two of them could be seen, yet the boy didn't speak the words upon his mind.

Gandalf lifted his right, his palm up in offering as if he fully expected someone to appear out of nowhere and shake his hand in greeting. From beside him, Frodo blinked his orbs a couple of times with confusion dominating both his emotions and thoughts, and fleetingly wondered if he should say something to gain the elder gentleman's attention. However, Gandalf seemed to not at all be bothered by what he may or may not have looked like in that very moment as he stared down upon his empty hand with a smile curving on his lips, "It will all be okay, little one. You can trust him.. I promise you this."

The silence around them seemed to lengthen from seconds to minutes, before something had begun to happen that made Frodo's eyes widen a fraction more than what they normally were. A soft gasp of surprise fell from his jaw that dropped at the mere sight of a dark material beginning to form within Gandalf's wrinkled hand, and Frodo found that he couldn't tear his gaze away from the two little leather boots that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, magic slowly unveiling to reveal a fully clothed feminine figure.

When finished, a pair of soft brown eyes stared back hesitantly at him, clearly uncomfortable in a way that Frodo imagined how a small bug would feel underneath a magnified glass. A huge eye gazing down at her in wonder, but he found that he couldn't help but do so. Her form was coiled like a snake that would protect itself if it felt threatened in any way, as the little woman before him was plagued with fight or flight instincts that pounded through both her body and mind. Above all else that caught his attention about her - it was by far the colorful, yet transparent wings attached to her back that caused him great surprise. They gave her species away, and Frodo wondered if he was simply imagining all of this.. Was his eyes deceiving him right now?

Frodo looked up at Gandalf just as the elder man opened his mouth to speak, and shock flooded him when he realized that this was indeed real.. but how could this be? He never thought that he would see a fay for himself.. never thought that one would appear after thousands of years of them being extinct.. Sadness enlaced with the shock that refused to leave him, understanding that she was the very last of her kind even before Gandalf confirmed it with his eyes, with his tone of voice and with his words. At least he had his uncle, his friends..

"May I have the pleasure to formally introduce to you Frodo - the loyal and _mischievous_ : Elesia Fay. The very last Fay within Fay within the Middle Earth.." Gandalf's voice was soft towards the end, already having acknowledged how much of a sore subject it was for the little female. However, he purposely put emphasis on the word 'mischievous' to give Frodo fair warning that the fay before them that possessed unworldly beauty was in fact a very proud prankster.

Elesia pushed down the instincts that pulsed through her veins with adrenaline, knowing well enough that Gandalf wouldn't have wished to introduce her if he thought for a second that this young 'hobbit' would cause her harm. Besides.. didn't they already breech this subject before. Gandalf and her? About how she had to start entrusting people? The only problem she had with it was she didn't wish to get hurt.. or feel the sting that came with betrayal..

 _Though.._ Elesia thought suddenly, _If Gandalf trusted him -_ She cut herself off from finishing that thought, before locking her orbs with the expressively wide shade of blue that 'Frodo' possessed, and in a moved that showed both grace and pose, she crossed her right leg over her left. Her toe pointed slightly and she bowed her lower half with an air of respect within her greeting. Because.. she guessed if Gandalf trusted him so much to allow him to have knowledge of her existence.. than maybe, just maybe, this young 'hobbit' would be one of the first, few people that she let into her heart..

 _Only time will tell, after all._

...

...

 **I thank you very much for reading. I request that you review and let me know what you think? :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Among Giants

**Okay this is chapter 3 of Resilience, titled: Among Giants. I hope you like it.**

….

….

If anyone would have walked up to him earlier this morning and told him that he would be introduced to a Fay, Frodo highly doubted he would have actually believed such a thing. His surprised reaction was so much more than baring witness to a tiny, beautiful woman appearing out of seemingly nowhere. For - as Gandalf truthfully stated within her introduction - before them stood the very last Fay within the Middle Earth. Her race had effectively been wiped out thousands of years ago by an unknown threat that most speculated to be by the Orcs for a food supply or ended by a dark lord of some kind when he was amid his rise to 'power', the Fays taking a stand to protect Middle Earth and the inhabitants amongst it's lands.. and were slaughtered for it.

Their origin was unknown as the beginning of Middle Earth itself, connected to the earth with powerful magic pulsing through their veins.. and yet, despite the mysterious threat that had led to their destruction, here before the both of them stood a fay. Someone who had miraculously escaped the threat that put an end to everything and everyone that she knew and loved. Elesia Fay stood as strong as what could be expected of her, or so he privately thought.

After listening closely as Gandalf relayed her tale, as the powerful older man steering the wagon closer and closer to the Shire, Frodo felt his heart go out for the woman that he had literally just been introduced to.. as unusual as the reality of that seemed to be. He tried to imagine himself within a similar scenario: one where he woke up one day and had come to realize that the world had shifted during his slumber before he was given a chance to reopen his eyes.. only to find himself unable to do so. Her parents had saved her from the gruesome fate they too had suffered along with their race, only to throw her head first into a world of loneliness and the very good possibility that others would want to use her for the power that pulsed within her veins.

Gandalf was .. (Did Frodo even dare to think such a thing as a possibility?) wrong. The older gentleman had claimed the word to be 'shy' in regard to Elesia, when Frodo himself thought that the word 'cautious' would have had been a better fit to describe the young woman. Cautious of the unknown, like anyone would have undoubtedly felt if they themselves were faced with a similar situation and surrounded by people they didn't know or trust..

The young Hobbit couldn't say that he would blame her for acting in such a way, with an undisclosed threat looming over her head and the anguish she no doubt felt whilst so much as thinking upon the subject of her race - let alone her friends and family.. He thought she had every right to be cautious of anyone she didn't know within this 'new' land that had been presented to her seemingly overnight. Which until she had met Gandalf, Frodo had come to understand, was within the forest of Fangorn whom had hidden her in secret. With these realities circling to the forefront of his mind, Frodo doubted anyone would argue that she was indeed 'shy'.

Despite the fact that she was now thousands of years into the future, within a world that erupted into chaos and magic lingered in the blood of very few.. Elesia still chose to fight for what she believed in. To fight for the ones that couldn't do so for themselves. The realistic point of view was that Elesia Fay had every chance to run away from the responsibilities that came with wanting peace, could have lived privately from any form of civilization and left the world to rot in it's growing decay.. and yet she chose not to. Simply because she thought that it was the right thing to do. That showed her character, what she was besides her race.. and what she held dear to her heart.

Frodo shook his head and grinned up at her petite from which sat comfortably upon Gandalf's right shoulder, acknowledging that even though she was understandably cautious around people in general as of right now, he would try his very best to make her feel comfortable around him. "Please allow me to be the first one to bid you welcome to The Shire, Elesia."

His smile was one that couldn't be diminished, even when she turned her attention back upon him that emitted a spike within his nerves. The previous intrigued expression that was etched upon her face, softened little by little as she locked eyes once again with his own and with only a short pause she allowed her wings to carry her a bit closer to him. Coming to rest her feet upon his outstretched hand that he offered at her approach, Elesia gazed up at him with a smile of thanks curving upon her lips. Thanking him for what? He didn't know as of yet, but his best guess was for not treating her like an abnormality.. a strange product of nature. Which was a bizarre line of thought because according to the Fay Tales, her entire race was that to keep balance to nature. Nevertheless and completely unknown to Frodo, he would never gain the comprehension of just how close to the truth his thoughts really were.

Elesia tilted her head to the side in thought before stepping gently forward up his arm, coming to sit comfortably upon his left shoulder. Frodo's stomach seemed to twist at the display, not only for the fact that she purposely walked as if she were afraid he would swat her away like an irritating fly for simply wanting to be around him.. but for the fact that he now had a Fay sitting upon one of his shoulders. That had to mean good luck or something, didn't it?

The corners of his lips twitched upwards at the sight of her shifting her body to get into a more comfortable position as if they didn't just meet each other less than ten minutes ago, though not without hesitancy. For within her orbs, she possessed a questionable glint sparkling as she silently asked him if this was indeed okay, before slowly ebbing away as he smiled down upon her form in a move that showed his consent.

Through the air around them that was filled with the soft thuds of the horses moving forward and the hustle and bustle to get ready for his Uncle Bilbo's party growing louder with each passing second, Gandalf's reverberating chuckle of amusement drew Frodo's attention to the older male. The young Hobbit turned his head, the dark curls upon it moving with it's movement to watch as the gray haired male eyed the two of them with a sparkling glint within his orbs, the illuminant light that shone from above only serving to amplifying it.

As Gandalf directed the wagon around the curving road, Frodo had more than half a thought to question the man.. but decided against doing such a thing at the very last second. After all, some things were better off left alone. Frodo shook his head to clear it of his thoughts before turning to Gandalf expectantly, "So, what news from the outside world? Tell me everything." He had demanded, excitement pulsing through his veins at the prospect of hearing about yet another adventure within a marvellous, distant land.

"Everything?" Gandalf echoed with bemusement tainting within his voice as he steered the wagon through the countryside that bordered the Shire. Two Hobbits were working in a field nearby, their movements catching Elesia's eyes as she set them to gaze upon the beautiful shade of golden flowers before staring at the world around her. Freshly trimmed grass maneuvered with the hillsides, curving with bends and around the sparkling water of a nearby pond that reflected with the soft swirls of blue that the sky possessed. "Aren't you a curious little Hobbit? So alike my friend here." At Frodo's confused expression, Gandalf smiled softly, amusement etched within eyes once again before he continued with one sentence that explained more than what he had offered, "Fay are.. curious creatures."

Gandalf turned his attention back to the road after Frodo nodded his head in understanding, "Well.. What can I tell you? Life in the big wide world goes on as it does here - with it's comings and goings.." By this time they had crossed a darkened lake that was bordered by a stone cottage with an additional wooden dock and a stone bridge which they didn't pass, curving around another bend to cross over a detoured bridge which pathway was covered with the dirt of the passing of yesterdays. They seemed to be just entering the heart of the Shire, where people were busy with their daily activities with the blacksmith and a fully stocked market place before Gandalf finished speaking in a quiet murmur, "Scarcely even remembering the existence of Hobbits.. to which I am very thankful for."

Elesia turned her head from where she sat, looking at her friend with a knowing glint within her eyes. As it were, if no one acknowledged Hobbits it allowed those involved to go about their lives in peace.. which helped since Gandalf once replayed the fact that Hobbits never really ventured much out of the Shire.

Within the market to which housed rich, bright colored vegetables in their stands, Hobbits of either gender smiled happily in greeting amongst themselves. The females walked with cloth dresses that carcassed their forms with earthy tones of murky gray, greens and browns of various shades - some even with bonnets that shielded their heads from the bright rays that cast upon them from above. The men wore different colored outfits yet they all consisted of the same set up of trousers, long sleeved shirts and/or a buttoned up vest over the material. However any and all of the people that Elesia deemed as giant wore no shoes to protect their slightly hairy, unwashed feet.

 _Must be a Hobbit thing,_ Elesia pondered upon silently as she dwelled once again with sadness upon her people that too went their days with unsoiled, bare feet. Then again; why on earth would anyone choose to wear shoes all the time when you possessed the ability to fly anywhere you wished to go?

Elesia shook her head, her lips curving into a gentle smile as she took sight of a 'little' Hobbit that tried to yank a pig in the direction he wished to go, the animal tainting gray with dirt as it forcibly resisted the child despite the rope tied tightly around the collar around the neck in an effort to sniff something upon the ground. A woman's voice suddenly rang through the air, cutting through Elesia's pleasant thoughts with her gleeful acknowledgment of the elderly, dark clothed male that had become her friend in what seemed to be a rather long time instead of the few months that was reality. Two words seemed to echo over the chatter of the market with relative ease, "It's Gandalf!"

In response to both his name and the turning of heads, the man beside her moved one wrinkled hand up to the large rim of his dark gray hat before dipping it down a fraction in greeting. Elesia couldn't help but shake her head softly in amusement in both her movements and the emotion etching upon her facial expression, her place still upon Frodo's shoulder. A powerful, pleasant emotions pulsing within her veins at the sight of others happily greeting the man she proudly called friend, but Elesia forced herself to say nothing as the wagon continued forward until the noises of the market became distant to their ears.

For the first time since entering the Shire, the Fay bared witness to what the homes of Hobbits looked like before becoming curious as she ranked her bright orbs upon the perfectly circled wooden doorway that were built along the side of the hills that occupied the Shire, stretching as far as the eye could see.

"Ohh.." Gandalf seemed to coo softly under his breath when he caught sight of two men struggling to properly aline a huge festival tent that was made of a solid pale color with designs of diamonds and triangles tainting it with dark burgundy and bright yellow, the range of colors almost giving Elesia a headache before she forced herself to look away. "A most expected party.." He murmured again and as if to gladly put emphasis upon his words, two male Hobbits struggled to hoist up two thick wooden poles that were tied together at the top with a colorful banner that proudly proclaimed _'Happy Birthday Bilbo Baggins!'_ in black, neatly scripted font.

Elesia paused only momentarily at the last name, remembering fleetingly that Frodo had the same last name as well.. before a smirk forcibly curved on her lips at all fireworks that the Fay gave her seal of approval on. Turning from her perch on Frodo's surprisingly strong and comfortable shoulder, the woman couldn't help but twist to eye the multiple fireworks that took safe refuge within the back of the wagon. A glint of pure, unadulterated mischief sparkled from within the depths of her breathtaking cinnamon brown orbs as she gazed upon them with much intent.

That's one more thing that the world of Middle Earth will grew to remember about Fay, who were naturally born tricksters and powerful within their own right. Possessing one strong power each that carried within their blood, activating as soon as they successfully passed their pixie years. Elesia couldn't help the anticipation that raced her heart from within her chest at the thought of feeling the act of mischievous once again after what seemed to be so very long in both reality and within her mind. The urge was as natural for a Fay as a being needing air.. or food, coming as an instinct that refused to be tamed.

 _Tonight,_ she predicted with glee as Elesia forced herself not to rub her hands together slowly in impishness only for the fact that she didn't want to scare Frodo.. though if he actually gazed his eyes upon her form he might very well suspect something was amist.. The Fay shook herself mentally before finishing her thought with a series of emotions pulsing through her blood, _Tonight was surely going to be fun.._

….

….

 **Okay everyone, I hope you like it so far. Guest, whoever you are lol, I want to thank you for all your support as well as your warnings. As it says, Elesia wouldn't be that powerful.. her power that was activated within her blood after her pixie (sort of like toddler) years, is something that makes her powerful enough to protect the trees and those she cares about. She will be witty, humble, humorous and mischievous .. but above all else she intelligent, which would be very helpful throughout the story.**

 **I thank all of you for your reviews, favorites and follows - I urge you to keep them coming as each and every one warms my heart. I thank you for all of your feedback. Thank you very much for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Shire

**Hello again, my beloved readers and welcome to the next chapter of 'Resilience'. I am not going to lie to you all, I am very ecstatic about this chapter. Before, it irritated my OCD to know that another one of my stories had an odd number of chapters. I am working on them. I hope that you all like this chapter - once again it is more than 2,000 words. Actually; the actual chapter (aside from this introduction and the ending) is more than 3,000. I tried to give it more length. I really hope that you like it.**

 **I want to take the time to give a shout out to my wonderful reader - Bleeding Blue Kunoichi - for giving me inspiration for an upcoming trio of trouble makers. Alcohol may not be involved at this point in time but I still thank you very much for giving me your idea. It definitely gave me something to work with and I appreciate it very much.**

 **Onward - my Fair Maidens and Hardened Warriors - to** ** _The Shire_**!

...

...

The rich soft color of light brown shifted away from the fireworks that lay in the back of the wagon; which Elesia was visibly eager to release and thoroughly enjoy later on tonight.. before zoning back in on the conversation between the two males beside her. She turned to see Frodo grinning widely up at Gandalf, seemingly amused by whatever he said and Elesia couldn't decide whether or not to be grateful or saddened that they didn't pay attention to her. Though, after a moment, she decided to be grateful and look on the bright side of things. At least then she would be able to sneak up on others for elaborate pranks as well as eavesdropping in the future. Frodo shrugged his shoulders before replying back, "Well ..You _know_ Bilbo. He has the _whole place_ in an _uproar_."

Gandalf seemed to be amusingly unresponsive to this for a few moments in response, to Elesia who had been with the wizard for what seemed to be longer than just a few short months - he seemed to be expecting such an event to occur, "Well, that should please him."

Frodo twisted his head forward, a soft groan passing his lips before he voiced his growing suspicions out loud, "Half The Shire's been invited.. He's up to something." When Gandalf only offered a questioned 'Indeed?' The young Hobbit twisted to the older male with an incredulous expression etched upon his facial features, as if Frodo highly doubted that Gandalf was completely innocent to whatever trouble his Uncle was cooking up. "All right - _Fine_ \- keep your secrets. Before you came along, we Bagginses were _very_ well thought of. Never had _any adventures_ or did _anything unexpected_."

Elesia's gentle expression shiftly turned angst after when he finished speaking, his tone of voice giving an impression that it was to be.. _expected_ to .. that Hobbits actually were content with not having adventures, or anything remotely fun. How dare Gandalf bring her to such a place?! She was better off not acquiring such knowledge! Her angst and irritation at this unfathomed idea, swiftly was replaced by a powerful emotion of pity and before Frodo knew what was happening - she latched onto the side of his face. Beside a chuckling Gandalf that refused to help him, Frodo struggled to blink his left eye and see past the small Fay that was under the impression that he lived a sad, unfulfilling life.

"..You poor, _poor_ thing!"

Elesia cried out once again in angst before she could stop herself, for she may have understood that Middle Earth scarcely thought of Hobbits because most never ventured out of The Shire .. but to visibly never want to explore? To live a life without adventures or things happening within your life that were unexpected by you took them in stride anyway? To a curious fairy that _loved_ pranking -

She shook her head sadly, even when he ran his pointer finger and middle finger down the small of her back in a comforting gesture to let her know that he was alright with such a life - that he was indeed happy - even when she slowly released her surprisingly firm grip.

Gandalf gave the Hobbit an innocent look that was ruined by the left corner of his lip twitching from laughing at Elesia's outburst as well as remembering the precise reason why the young Hobbit was suspicious of him in the first place, "If you're referring to that incident with the dragon, I was barely involved.." He paused to take a drag from his pipe before taking it from his mouth and gestured lazily with it as he tried - feebly - to explain himself.. whilst being mindful of the curious fairy that moved closer to him as stars sparkled from within her eyes. He offered her a sharp glance and even though her words were silenced, he read her lips well.

 _'The incident with the dragon..?'_

Gandalf mentally winced and hoped that she would forget all about it when it was time to bring out the fireworks. Fae were easily distracted at the best of times .. he just wished that this was one of them. Nevertheless, he quickly faced the road once again as he spoke with sincerity, "..All I did was give your uncle _a little nudge_ out the door."

Frodo shot him a dry look, now that he could see out of both of his eyes, before he spoke with amusement and a valid warning coloring his tone, " _Whatever_ it was that you _may or may not_ have done, you have been _officially_ labeled a 'disturber of the peace'."

Elesia smirked bemused and nodded up at Gandalf in congratulations from her newly recovered place upon Frodo's shoulder, just as the man hummed thoughtfully in response and caught the eye of a curly haired older woman that smiled at him in greeting before abruptly shifting to look at him with something akin to disapproval.

As the wagon creaked along the path, Hobbits around them turned towards the near unfamiliar noise since it seemed they all walked everywhere and The Shire hardly housed new travelers. It was not long before a group of children caught sight of the man directing the source of said noise, running and calling his name in joy as their small voices carried through the soft wind. "Gandalf, _Gandalf_! Fireworks ... Gandalf! W-where are the _fireworks_?"

The gray cloaked man visibly pursed his slightly cracked lips in thought, continuing to bump along whilst pretending to not hear the murmurs that left their mouths; and it would have fooled Elesia if she hadn't caught sight of the glints of mischief the man housed within his orbs. With magic, he set off one of the fireworks that exploded in streams of color that cascaded back down to earth just as golden butterflies were unleashed from the confines of a powerful oval shaped light.

Elesia turned her body as she watched with sparkling eyes as the colors and designs of the fireworks held for a few more moments before they disappeared as if they were never there to begin with, erasing all evidence. An old grandmother's smile curved upon her lips as she heard the children's cries of delight, chuckling softly at the sight of them jumping up and down with glee; though it turned downwards into an acceptable frown when her annoyed daughter glared at her with disapproval after came about to bare witness.

Frodo stood from the spot where he was sitting, mindful of the fae that rested upon his shoulder, before giving Gandalf a gentle look. The fond smile that curved upon his lips soon after he unleashed the firework to amuse the children. "Gandalf .. I'm glad you're back."

Frodo jumped off the wagon, after Elesia removed herself from his shoulder. "So am I dear boy.." Gandalf smiled softly with contentment shining from within the depths of his orbs, before pausing and using his voice to carry the name of the Hobbit back to him; halting the wagon as the Hobbit once again approached the both of them with a curious glint in his wide orbs.

"Frodo, would mind showing Elesia around The Shire whilst I go see you Uncle?" He requested the small Hobbit, glancing gently at the hovering fairy before looking back at Frodo. "I am positive that she would enjoy it.. though you must keep an eye on her for me. Those mischievous glints are something to be extremely wary of.." He finished his warning with a rather large grin at the sight of Elesia all but bouncing forward despite being in mid air and landing gently upon Frodo's outstretched palm with a grin mirroring her this, he offered the Hobbit a travel bag which he knew would cover her if she wanted to shift into her other form.

"It would be my pleasure." Frodo bounced on his heels after taking the bag of what could only be of her belongings, nodding his head excitedly to take on what he considered to be a very important task. With a promise to look after her leaving his lips, Frodo turned away to speak swiftly to the Fay whom soaked in every word that fell from from his mouth, telling her stories of the Shire and his friends. Leaving Gandalf to stare back at the both of them with softness in both his orbs and his smile; a gentle chuckle slipped from the concealment of his mouth.

 _..Yes, it was definitely good to be back._

Elesia tilted her head sideways to eye her friend as he resumed to wagon forward, the horses dutifully pulling him towards his desired destination before allowing her lips to twist upwards in a secretive smile as she turned her attention back to Frodo. Her wings carried her minuscule body off of Frodo's outstretched hand to lay at rest upon his left shoulder, his cloth made overall that wrapped over his shoulder a perfect spot to sit as she asked a question next to his ear that was spoken as quietly as a well kept secret..

"I wish for you to tell me Frodo.. what _precisely_ did _'The Dragon Incident'_ entail?"

The hearty laugh that released from Frodo's lips was the only answer he gave in response to her question, the noise breaking through the hussle and bussle of his fellow Hobbits around him - who chanced to looked at him strangely, before shrugging their shoulders and going on with their day to day tasks.

...

It was not long before Elesia was smiling in contentment as she gazed upon her surroundings with wonderment and life. The Shire, while she had never before stepped foot upon it, was quickly becoming one of her few top ten places she had visited since the moment she had awakened from her slumber. It seemed that despite the dangers that boarded around the Shire, the darkness she knew was plaguing the lands had not yet touched the lives of these Hobbits.

To others - the race of men, dwarf, and elfin alike - Hobbits may have been considered children with adult facial features .. but to her, at least in this form, they were giants. They were also innocent, the Fay smiled softly as she strained her hearing to catch the laughter that carried with the soft wind. 'Small' to some they may be, Elesia could not view such humbled people as 'dangerous'.. though she knew it all depended on the person's decisions in the end.

Frodo, despite the fact that she only just met him, was quickly worming his way into her heart .. with his upbeat attitude and his kind nature. Elesia offered him one more glance before he moved as quickly as he could to a pair of Hobbits that relaxed lazily side by side against a tree trunk.

Elesia tilted her head curiously, amusement slowly settling upon her face as she took in their features and how they were - in fact - smoking. Weed, she silently guessed and though she never touched such things herself - she had known many that did before.. before the 'Great Tragedy' that became of her kin.

Frodo's smile widened gleefully as he stared at to of his friends, eager to show them the Fay that was sitting upon his shoulder, "Merry! Pippin! I must show you something, er.. make that 'Someone'." He directed his eyes downwards toward Elesia's form with an unspoken apology hidden within them, but Elesia only spared him a gentle nod to show that she wasn't irate with him to be labeled a 'thing' instead of a person. Flying forward with a soft sound of a tinkling bell following her form, Elesia nodded her head in greeting. The look of mischief growing from within her eyes as soon as she acknowledged that it mirrored from within their own. "This is Elesia Fay, a good friend of Gandalf's."

"Merry.." One of them hissed in awareness to get the other Hobbit's attention, his wide eyes zoned in on the fairy in front of him with surprise as he smacked "Merry's" arm with urgency. "Are you seeing what I'm seeing?!"

"Indeed, Pippin.." The golden haired boy nodded his head as he looked from Elesia's hovering form to the blackened pipe in his hand, tilting his head in suspicion he turned his eyes to the darker haired Hobbit. "You don't suppose that they made this stuff stronger without notifying us, do you? It most likely is the only explanation to such an occurrence.."

Pippin nodded his head swiftly up and down, his hand moving wildly with his movements. "Has to be so, eh? Fairies have been gone for .. what? Thousands of years, give or take a few more?"

A hand blurred from the sidelines, hitting him upside Pippin's head to make him cringe away and cast his near tearful orbs at Merry with a betraying glint, "What was that for?!"

"For being rude." Merry's voice adopted a dry tone as he spoke, looking up from his spot against the tree to Frodo, Elesia, his pipe and back again. "Hallucination or not, could you imagine if this is real and you said such things?" Merry glared at Pippin before he smiled gently at Elesia, "My apologies in regard of him, we are still unable to determine just how many times he was _dropped_ as a babe. My name is Meriadoc Brandybuck - though everyone calls me 'Merry' and the person beside me is Peregrin Took - though we call him 'Pippin'. It is wonderful to make your acquaintances, Miss Fay, and welcome to the Shire."

Pippin paused, shell shocked that Merry would say such a thing about him then skim over the insult as if it was only common nature to make such comments before he rubbed the spot upon his head that still hurt from the blow that he received .. before a wail left his lips, "Oh, _the abuse_ I receive!"

Elesia looked from one to the other, her smile growing in size the more they bantered back and forth; before laughing wholeheartedly at the pair of them. Her eyes, shining brightly as the joyous sound carried from around her; making the two Hobbits pause - _awestruck_ \- at her bouncing form that struggled to hover straightly in midst of her newly found humor.

 _Yes_ , she supposed as Frodo reached out a hand in offering to help stabilize her so she wouldn't crash to the ground by accident..

Elesia had a feeling that she was going to like it here very much.

A bright smile curled upon Frodo's lips as he watched with amusement as the Fay leaned upon his outstretched hand for support - clutching her stomach with her small, seemingly delicate hands; Elesia's musical laughter that the two produced from her cut through the air. Frodo tilted his head as he stared at her beauty, wondering precisely when was the last time the little Fay had laughed.. or had found genuine joy in something, but was too afraid to ask.

Every Hobbit around them thus far had either looked at him strangely or had overlooked her form that radiated off pure energy and light .. was this one of a Fairy's character that the tales overlooked? ... To simply not be seen if she didn't wish to be seen? Frodo suddenly remembered how Gandalf had to literally coaks her out of hiding - seeming to do so out of thin air - and he acknowledged that even if it wasn't a 'Fairy thing' it may be simply a 'Elesia thing'. Where there other powers hidden from within this small ball of energy, that had yet it reveal themselves?

Gandalf wouldn't have even spared a thought to bringing her to The Shire if he so much as fleetingly thought that she was indeed a danger to others - including herself. So in turn, Frodo found himself both curious and trusting in regard towards the Fay. Elesia seemed worthy of such trust, despite him only meeting her this morning, and he found himself pitying her for her loss. She seemed lonely to him, isolated from others with no idea on how to fix it.. and it made him want to help her. To become friends with her.. In speaking of friends -

"Do either of you know where Sam is?" Frodo questioned the two other Hobbits, his eyes widening with happiness at the thought of introducing her to Sam - his very best friend, though he would certainly not tell Merry nor Pippin such a thing.

"Nope." Pippin offered cheekily in response, popping the 'P' in the word as he stared far away into the distance as if he were actually experiencing a hallucination that had encaptured his attention. He seemed more than a little dazed by the noticable glints in his eyes, along with a wide smile stretching his lips.

"Though I reckon that he is having considerably less fun than we are!" Merry chimed in, his decidedly important tone making Frodo roll his orbs good naturally at his friends; just as the two touched their pipes quickly in a show of agreement to those words.

"Come on, Elesia.." Frodo murmured softly yet it still echoed within the Fay's slightly pointed ears, before he turned his attention to the two in front of him; "We will see you guys later at the party." The dark haired Hobbit promised before he lead Elesia away to try and track down his other friend.

Elesia smirked softly as she felt Merry and Pippin cast their eyes upon the two of them; her sensitive ears catching the 'Damn, Pip, this sure is some really strong stuff. We didn't even have alcohol yet... Where did you say you got this again?'

...

Sam, Frodo's other 'bestest' friend, turned out to be another blond fellow with hazel eyes that shone with loyalty every time he gazed a Frodo. He seemed a bit shocked at her presence, much alike the Hobbits she had met before him .. but he was kind in such away that Elesia only caught in very few since she had awoken.

He had bowed his head to her, mimicking her own greeting she gave as soon as Frodo offered an introduction - the same exact one he gave Merry and Pippin as it were. "A very hearty welcome to the Shire, Miss Fay. It is truly an honor to meet you. Please, tell me how are you liking it so far?"

He leaned forward so he could hear her speak, her aura brightening with contentment as she smiled upon his form. "I very much like it here, , thank you for asking. ..It is, I dare say, the most peaceful land that I have ever known since my awakening." Elesia nodded softly after she had spoken, the first and most peaceful place she had ever been would always be her home .. her true home, despite it being no doubt destroyed.

His answering smile that he cast upon her, was just a mere glimpse of the luminous light from within the depths of his soul.. and as she followed the both of them forward to Sam's home for some 'Afternoon Tea', she couldn't help but chance a glimpse upon Sam from where she rested, once again, upon Frodo's shoulder. As Sam opened his circled wooden door for them, Elesia smiled softly as peace settled from within the depths of her body.

Elesia had come to believe - even if she knew them for such a short time - that Sam, Frodo, Merry and Pippin to be a few good souls in a world shrouded by darkness .. and even if she supposed that they just didn't have knowledge of either as of yet..

 _They were destined for greatness.._ That much Elesia was sure of.

...  
...

 **I hope that you enjoyed it. Please give me your feedback on it, I would very much appreciate it. Thank you for taking the time to read my story! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Legends among us

**Hello, people of earth, it is I! Back with Chapter 5 of Resilience. This happens to be part one of the 'Long expected party'. I wanted to continue with it and get it all smushed together but as I already had seven pages by the time that I was thoroughly satisfied with this - I ended up reconsidering. I hope that you all are as excited as I am that this story is moving onward. I am currently working on multiple stories at the moment and actually needed to upgrade to a bigger binder to fit it all. I hope that you like this chapter as I tried my very best to make sure everything flowed as smoothly as possible. Please let me know what you think! More than 3,000 words! :) Yay!  
**

 **Resilience - Chapter 5: 'Legends among us'.**

….

….

The stars shone their twinkling light high above Hobbiton, dancing brightly even as they descended into the distance as far as the eye could see. It was upon the soft grassed hillside of the 'Party Field' of the Shire that Hobbits of all ages laughed gleefully as they all celebrated the birthday of someone that not all of them particularly liked. A resounding boom echoed through the air as a golden spark of color arose from the Earth to explode high into the sky much alike the full luminous moon to reveal a great oak tree with unfolding leaves. The tree abruptly shifted on it's own accord after a few moments and from within the concealment of the emerald green leaves; a flicker of soft pink slowly started to bloom until it reached full cycle - before the luscious petals fell apart, cascading back down slowly in gentle waves in a mixture of sparkling gems. Noises of delight fell from the mouths of the children as the firework evaporated just above their reach; leaving them to turn their attentions back to Gandalf in a show of just how eager they were for more. Gandalf's blue orbs scanned the crowd for one specific face; he could sense that she was still here, though the mischievous Fae remained hidden from his view. With a hearty chuckle leaving his lips and a mirroring gentle grin - for he knew for a fact that Elesia was responsible for the change of the chemical makeup of this firework (and most likely the remaining others), before Gandalf began to move around the feasting Hobbits with quick precision. _Lets test such a theory_ , Gandalf thought bemusedly and with a flourish of his darkened cloak he set alight a hand full of fireworks with the flickering blue flame upon the tip of his staff.

Frodo moved through the crowded dance floor, coming to stand alongside one of his very best friends that sat almost sullen at a sturdy wooden table. He smile bemusedly as he took in how Sam clutched his half pint, gazing distantly upon the dance floor… or better yet, a curly haired Hobbit by the name of Rose Cotton. Frodo rolled his bright blue orbs goodnaturedly before he voiced a demand in a teasing tone, "Go on, Sam. Ask _Rosie_ for a dance." He almost laughed outright at Sam's horrified expression but quickly smothered it when his friend's expression shifted into one of unworth.

"…I think that I'll just have myself another ale." Sam moved to drain his glass of its contents after deciding that he would definitely need something much stronger than that of which he was drinking. Frodo shook his head silently and it was only a brief warning of his glad being snatched out of Sam's hands and the quickened words of 'Oh, no you don't. Go on then.' before Frodo playfully shoved Sam into the direction of the dance floor. The curly, dark haired Hobbit watched on with laughter as Sam stumbled forward in surprise and is steadied by the object of Sam's affections smiling down at him, sweeping him away in a series of elegant circles.

Frodo allows his eyes to shine with glee as he lifts up Sam's drink in a toast before downing the rest of it's contents. Resting the glass back onto the table, Frodo twists his head to examine his surroundings; smiling to himself after catching sight of his Uncle Bilbo greeting some of his party guests with a dramatic flare and Frodo couldn't help but muse just how Bilbo would react if he had knowledge that a Fae just very well might be in their mists. A gentle sigh effectively broke through his concentration, even if the sound was soft, feminine and could have easily been drowned by the noise around them - Frodo couldn't help but smile to himself, for there was only one guess as to who was behind him. Frodo turned in the oval stool he sat upon and grinned widely at the sight before him. There, standing smugly on the other side of the table, was Elesia whom rose to her full height only a few hours beforehand. Now at approximately five foot four inches; Elesia's naturally toned skin seemed to glow brighter than any star that lit the sky whilst the multi-colored fluorescent lighting cast upon her form. Her wavy, dark hair cascaded down her back,framing her heart shaped face as the soft breeze allowed a gentle sway of not only her hair to reveal delicately pointed ears mimicking an Elf but also the backless, dark in color dress that was more of an older styled corset top with a loose flowing, sparkling silk bottom.

 _Beautiful_ , Frodo mentally concluded as he was once again left in awe from being within Elesia's presence. A familiar swirl of color caught his eye from the left of her shoulder; seeming to peel from the skin just a few inches away from the chain of her necklace, as a glimpse of her folded wings caught his attention. Elesia breathed deeply in what could have only been relaxation, the movement catching the fluorescent lighting around them and allowing Frodo to realize that her dress was not, in fact, black but made especially to reflect the brighter, dominate colors that surrounded her. Almost as a darkened, loose flowing suit of armor that would serve as a camouflage; serving to protect her, rather than hindering her - you know, if she was traveling in a _dress_.

 _Still rather curious,_ Frodo justified to himself as he wondered to himself precisely what such material was made out of. It was only when a soft hum vibrated through his ears, the sound dulling all else as he watched her gaze around at the party… and it was only when Elesia smiled brightly in approval, showing off her cheekbones with that one movement which made all noise around Frodo resume into his ears. He allows himself to feel relieved that she is taking a liking to the Shire; thankful that she had found contentment in the place in which will forever be his home.

"Sweet. Controlled. Chaos." Elesia paused after each word to allow emphasis upon them; her eyes alit with life as she witnesses Gandalf set another firework with a hearty chuckle, this one of golden butterflies as they fluttered brightly as the children began to chase them with glee. She turned back to Frodo with a raised eyebrow, searching his face silently before nodding her head in the direction of one of his very best friends whom had yet to escape from the crowded dance floor. "Now… I may not be completely caught up with the times as of yet." Elesia paused with pursed lips before speaking again, looking at Sam before locking her own mischievous orbs with Frodo's, "But I must ask, why is it that you feel the need to play ' _matchmaking'_ with Sam?"

Frodo couldn't conceal his amusement at her question; at the term 'matchmaker' leaving her lips foreignly in her otherworldly accent. _Where had she heard such a term before?_ He shook his head to clear away his thoughts before opening his mouth to explain that Rose Cotton was Sam's soul mate though Sam felt 'unworthy' of such a beautiful Hobbit that could 'very well have anyone that she wished' or so Sam had claimed numerous of times before.

"What of your own mark, if I may ask?" Elesia questioned after nodding her head slowly with a mixture of sadness and understanding etched upon her face. Afterall, a soulmate may bring two people together but that didn't mean that there would not be other complications that arose in the meantime; before or after the realization of your mate. Frodo smiled sadly and lifted his left sleeve upwards to show her inconspicuously what his soulmark looked like, only it wasn't a name at all much to Elesia's everlasting surprise but a symbol of some kind. Curved jaggedly onto his inner forearm; his soulmark bordered an invisible circle, the shapes seeming to interlock into each other from the emerald green in which colored them.

"I have not had the privilege of meeting my soulmate as of yet…" He murmured worrisome, his tone low as if he were only speaking to himself.

"Naught have I." Elesia nodded curtly with understanding before gazing upon him again with curiosity even as Frodo pulled his sleeve down, "Though I am curious, however, that your mark has no specific name. Mine does. It could be the differing of races, different times in which we were born into this world-" Elesia's eyes slowly became less focused the more she continued to speak, trying to make sense of the differing soulmarks based on any and all knowledge she knew of them. Could it be because she was a Faerie, a being whom was connected to the Earth, that made her soulmark much more specific than others? It had always been that way and as far as she could recall, every Faerie in her memories bore a specific name of their soulmate… but did it really differ that much between races? Elves were also in tune with the earth, and though to her best of knowledge they remained a much different race than that of Faeries, Elesia couldn't help but wonder if their marks were just as specific as hers.

What of Men and Dwarves - were they alike Hobbits in this regard? She knew that Gandalf's mate had died long before she had reawakened into this world - which she found phenomenal since one mate usually followed closely after the other upon their death. Though raised Royal and with olden customs instilled upon her, Elesia found such things to be left private and impolite to voice the many questions housed within her mind. Even now, she felt strange talking with Frodo about such things out in the open. It seemed too intimate… too personal.

Whilst Elesia was deep in thought; Frodo gazed upon her and zoned in on her own mark that, a gentle blush coloring his cheeks bashfully, curled onto her cleavage. ' _Legolas Greenleaf_ ', he read in confusion before looking away respectfully. For a brief moment, Frodo puzzled over the name; wondering if such a name ever came up in Bilbo's extravagant tales or Gandalf's adventurous travels but had come up empty when the name hadn't struck a cord of acknowledgement. He turned his attention back onto her, careful to not allow his gaze to leave her face and tilted his head in confusion when he finally remembered something that he felt he needed to ask, "...Elesia?"

"Hmm?" Elesia questioned with a thoughtful hum vibrating through her throat, snapping her orbs onto his face and gifting him her sole attention.

Frodo wet his lips nervously in response before he forced himself to speak, "Why is it that you hide yourself from others?" The stiff silence between the two of them that greeted his question made him instantly regret asking it, but he also couldn't force back the nervous ramble that burst forth from his lips, "I acknowledge that you might have self preservation about this whole new world around you that seemed to change overnight - and with good reason." He reassured her quickly with his palms up in a defensive position, "but I… You should know that you don't have to hide. You don't have to be nervous… at least, not here in the Shire. No harm shall fall upon you here."

Elesia was silent for a good while, stunned that this child in both age and appearances in comparison to her had just spoken the words that not even Gandalf dared to utter. Gandalf left her be, acknowledging the dangers that lingered darkly still within the outskirts of her life, and allowed her to find a 'happy medium' whilst trying to rediscover herself and where she fit into this world. This Hobbit, this concerned stranger, knew naught to have such 'tact' as Gandalf constantly stressed for her to practice. Warmth flooded her insides as she tried to find the words to express what she was feeling, to reassure Frodo that he wasn't out of line even as he continued to shift in his seat… however all she could do was allow a bright smile of gratitude to curve onto her lips. "It is not about being 'nervous' Frodo, though you are right about having Self Preservation for my surroundings." She spoke after a few more moments of silence, before she shrugged her shoulders in an action of bashfulness and it surprised Frodo to bare witness to it upon her face. "I just do not wish to be … _gawked_ at." She took pause after a moment find to appropriate word but after she had spoken Elesia moved around the table to bend forward to place a soft, tender kiss on the middle of his forehead.

After of which, Elesia pulled backwards and smiled when she noted that Frodo closed his eyes as he adopted an expression of contentment. "I daresay that no one has been that honest with me since my reawakening into this world, young Hobbit. To utter such words, even when you yourself have clearly shown to be nervous with such a topic, reveals that you have a strong, brave heart indeed Frodo Baggins. I do hope that you find that soulmate of yours and that you know what true peace is before your time is up in this world." Elesia looked down upon his form softly, unaware to him that she was trying to bless him with good fortune that he would surely need before she turned to take her leave. "Thank you, Frodo Baggins, for such honesty."

Frodo watched in stunned silence as a shimmer of sparkling dust enveloped her curvaceous form, fitting close to her skin tightly before fading as quickly as it had come. With a gentle sway of her long, dark hair Elesia turned back to give him a sly wink. "Maybe you're right, Frodo… I suppose that it would be _rude_ to be invited to invited to a birthday party and not greet the 'Guest of Honor', eh?"

Frodo watched on with an amused, yet slightly stunned grin as Elesia strutted away to where Bilbo was retelling stories of his adventures to a group of young Hobbit children. He shook his head with humor as he watched after her and Frodo had started to suspect that his life would never really be the same with such a mischievous Faerie involved. Not that he thought that he would ever really mind that much.

" _I daresay that no one has been that honest with me since my reawakening into this world, young Hobbit. To utter such words, even when you yourself have clearly shown to be nervous with such a topic, reveals that you have a strong, brave heart indeed Frodo Baggins. I do hope that you find that soulmate of yours and that you know what true peace is before your time is up in this world."_

Frodo knew naught how precisely the rest of the Faerie race had come to be extinct, as the story claimed them to be immortals whom could only die by being slain in battle or die by the cutting off of their sensitive wings… But as he watched Elesia take determined steps to where his Uncle was, he felt pity for the lost soul that she undoubtedly was deep within. Where was her place in this decaying world around her? Whom could she trust fully, knowing that just about anyone could be presented as an enemy? A threat? These were just some of the questions Frodo suspected were echoing in the depths of her mind and little by little, he found himself understanding the mysterious Elesia Fay more with each passing moment.

 _I hope that you found your rightful place in this world Elesia. I too wish that you find peace, wherever that may lead you._

"Do you know what a Troll is?" Bilbo Baggins questioned his young audience in a melodramatic voice that reached Elesia's ears as she drew closer to him from behind, signaling for the children to remain quiet with a silent gesture of a finger to her lips. "Great big, nasty twenty-foot high smelly things… and they're arguing. Arguing about how they were going to cook us!"

Elesia took pause after he finished this part, rolling her orbs gently in disbelief as he stalled in his tale and shaking her head softly to a little Hobbit girl who's eyes were growing larger and larger with each word Bilbo spoke to them. Really, was he trying to give these poor children nightmares?! Elesia zoned out of his tale and began to make funny faces at the children behind his back, much to the everlasting amusement of some of the children around Bilbo. Even from afar, Frodo gleefully smiled at the display that his uncle was blissfully ignorant of. "-But they had spent so long arguing about all of the _whether-to's_ and _why-for's_ , for hours on end, that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees and turned them all to stone!" It was only when stunned gasps greeted him at the end of his tale that Elesia finally took this precise moment to speak.

"The world has changed much in my absence, then." Elesia's smile curved even more with amusement as Bilbo jumped in surprise and shifts in his seat to lock wide eyes upon her own as she continues, "For I daresay that even I have naught laid eyes upon this creature that you speak of." Bilbo blinked twice up at her in puzzlement; trying to place her face in an effort to figure out who she was, and what she was doing at his birthday party. "Oh, pardon me." She smiled gently after she immediately sensed his dilemma and slowly bowed deeply at her waist, never allowing her eyes to astray from Bilbo's. She released her wings slowly; the silk-like texture peeling off of the skin of her shoulders upon command before she spoke gently to him, the growing crowd allowed their faces to reveal a widened variety of emotions as stunned silence slowly seeped over them. "Happy Birthday, Bilbo Baggins. It is an honor to meet your acquaintance. My name is Elesia Fay, at your service."

"A Faerie… at _my_ Birthday Party?!" Bilbo murmured to himself, seemingly stunned that he had such an 'important' guest. It was after a long moment before he finally collected himself and jumped out of his seat to excitedly shake her hand. "The honor is all mine, Miss Fay. The honor is all mine."

Elesia's eyes twinkled softly with amusement as Bilbo ushered her quickly into a nearby chair, questioning her all the while of where she had been all these years with little Hobbit children following close behind to listen to such a story. And as Elesia opened her mouth to tell her own tale, she couldn't help but consider that maybe Frodo had been right after all. It was here; within the shire and even if it was only for a fleeting moment, that Elesia finally felt safe in the cold world that she had awakened in. Thus, even if it was only these Hobbits that possessed such knowledge of her return, it was in this precise moment that a cry of life from a suspected decayed race echoed from within the depths of the darkness in which it had thought to be fallen.

A pair of wings had become alight with resurrection; for carried upon the backs of Faerie wings was the redemption of tomorrow.

….

….

 **Thank you so much for reading my story. I hope that you like it. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Almost home

**Hello everyone and welcome to Resilience - Chapter 6 and I thank you all for your reviews, favorite, follows and patience. It all helps me a lot. I know it has been awhile since I updated this story and I am sorry. I have a lot of stuff going on. Hope you enjoy this, onward with Elesia's character growth and mayhem that follows. (For those that are having trouble with her name think of how you say 'Alessia', but it's spelled without the extra 's' and there is an 'E' in front of it instead of an 'A' - okay?) This is: Almost home. More than 3,000 words.**

Previously on Resilience:

 _Elesia's eyes twinkled softly with amusement as Bilbo ushered her quickly into a nearby chair, questioning her all the while of where she had been all these years with little Hobbit children following close behind to listen to such a story. And as Elesia opened her mouth to tell her own tale, she couldn't help but consider that maybe Frodo had been right after all. It was here; within the shire and even if it was only for a fleeting moment, that Elesia finally felt safe in the cold world that she had awakened in. Thus, even if it was only these Hobbits that possessed such knowledge of her return, it was in this precise moment that a cry of life from a suspected decayed race echoed from within the depths of the darkness in which it had thought to be fallen._  
 _  
_A pair of wings had become alight with resurrection; for carried upon the backs of Faerie wings was the redemption of tomorrow.

….

 _…._

 _So… maybe this wasn't the smartest idea that I've ever had,_ Elesia thought dryly to herself with a visible cringe that twitched her body away from the Hobbits that grouped together in a tight circle around her poked once again at her wings. They proceeded after they learnt of her story to attempt and bombard her with _touches,_ of which she was rapidly growing to dislike. She knew that they meant well, or at least she chose to believe it to be so, but Elesia found herself growing irritant despite this due to the fact that they refused to give her space. This had been the kind of reaction she had been wary of, why she hid her presence from the world except from a chosen few. The faerie race had been gone from these lands for far too long now, a fact that had become painfully obvious to her the more she was present within it, and the world demanded questions of her that Elesia dared naught to ask herself. It had seemed to be only a few months of slumber to her that she was disconnected from her kinfolk, not a couple thousand years like it had been in reality.

She dreamed of her mother's kind eyes staring down at her fae form, amusement and resign at war upon her features as she tried and failed to direct Elesia away from swords and to take up music. Her father's stern expression clouding the pride at how his daughter could protect herself, to find any opening presented and not having to rely on others. There were masks involved day to day due to the crown upon their heads, and Elesia had always been what her mother fondly called a 'Free spirit'. She did not want to spend a length of time being taught things such as etiquette when she could be doing other, interesting things. _Now though, now she would trade it all… just to hear the voices of her parents one last time._

Such private afflictions were no one's business but her own, however. At first, Elesia had been intrigued by this extraordinary race of Halflings that Gandalf called as Hobbits, even as she still wondered how they went day to day without doing anything even remotely close to fun. They, from what she had witnessed prior to this, were gentle for the most part. However she had to be mindful that not everyone was alike, not everyone would be as kind to her. For the most part, she dealt with it. It was however when she was swarmed around them of the magnitude that she was now, that her instincts demanded of Elesia that she find the nearest escape route as quickly as possible. Only there was nowhere to go but upward, for side to side and all around her Hobbits pushed and shoved at each other in an effort to touch her person with outstretched hands, glints of excitement housed within their orbs and gawking at her. It made her overwhelmingly uncomfortable, how they seemed to think that unimaginable fortunes would be laid at their feet for touching a faerie.

 _Honestly! It was as if they've never laid their eyes upon a faerie before this moment, like they went day to day thinking the stories were mere fables of old._ Elesia thought mockingly before taking pause after a moment to tilt her head gently to the right in consideration, _oh wait…_

All the same however, this was the exact reason why she had been previously content with being concealed from the masses - other than the fact that she still didn't have knowledge of who or what killed her people. This was worse than she could imagine it to be, being in the spotlight for all to see, Elesia admitted to herself as her heart pounded from within her chest at the very sight of them all inching forward to reach for her as if she were naught but a priceless treasure. She hated the very idea that another would look upon her form and see something other than a being with thoughts, morals and dreams… there was a great possibility that Elesia now stood alone as the very last of her kin, but there was no need for another to rub it in. There was no need to gawk at her for what she couldn't control, for the fact that the whispers of Faeries belonged solely in storybooks before she awakened. It seemed as if something seeped into her skin and pulled forth her irritation to such things and preyed upon it, Elesia found herself powerless against it however as her stomach slowly began to twist in a sickening manner. _How could she fight such emotions however, when they were built up from how she felt?_

Oh, how it irked her to know that she bled the same color of red as they all did and without her wings visible Elesia knew for a fact that she could pass as another Elfin within this world. Even though she wasn't in the end… _so why didn't that seem to be enough?_

Bilbo Baggins had taken one glimpse at her face from where he stood next to her, which she presumed showed how uncomfortable she was, before he attempted to help her by directing the masses away though it seemed now that they were unable to touch her. As if a powerful force enveloped around her after the first child had curiously touched her wings, her most prized possessions for they were her very life, and could only move forward a few feet from her before they were bounced back. She appreciated the fact that he tried, really she did, but Elesia also acknowledged that in most cases one's voice could not silence the resounding noise that spoke from thousands. She knew of this but she tried anyway once to plead of them to stop, to accept her for all that she was, even though it too had been ignored. Adrenaline surged within her veins, and really she should have known better than to do this. What had she expected of them? To be as welcoming to her as Gandalf had been of her? As Frodo and his friends had upon being introduced to her? She had forgotten her place, giddy after processing Frodo's calming words, that she took a chance even as every instinct within her pleaded not to. It had been wishful thinking on her part, how gullible she had been to think otherwise.

 _And how was it that she could hope to find a place in this new world_ , Elesia thought sourly with tears starting to sting in her eyes, _if such a place didn't exist in the first place?_

The inheritance that she had been offered by her forefathers surged within her; heat rising within her veins as if she had been set aflame, and after releasing a shaky breath Elesia forced herself to speak, " _I said stop_!" Power locked within her voice, commanding her to become stronger than she once was even in the face of her nightmares. After all, she now rose with each new day with sadness; she would make her parents proud from beyond the grave until the day came to pass where she would meet them once again. Those three words were steady as they left her lips, complete contrast to that of her heart before Elesia twisted her body sharply to the right and disappeared before their very eyes. Those whom would've paid attention would have heard the gentle flutter of wings as their owner sought safety and took flight.

As Bilbo shook his stubby pointer finger in reprimanding, his voice sounding over the stunned crowd telling them that they very well might have just terrified the last fae in existence due to their excitement. Whilst this was going on, no other seemed to notice that Gandalf and Frodo were worriedly gazing at the spot where she had previously stood or that Merry and Pippin exchanged a look that spoke volumes to how they have come to like the Fae in such a short time that Elesia had been in the Shire. Mainly due to the description that the duo of them had weaseled out of Sam, though nevertheless they couldn't help but feel bad for her.

Frodo turned his gaze to look at Gandalf, only to discover the old wizard had already been watching him. While the pair of them wanted to help her in some way, settle her in this strange world, they couldn't get the crowd to do so when it happened. As Frodo worried his bottom lip with his teeth and searched frantically around the party to spot her, Gandalf couldn't bring himself to follow his lead for he knew from experience that his dear friend would only be found if she wished it to be so. Invisibility was one of the Faerie traits that Elesia exhibited, though not the one that activated after her pixie stage; Gandalf had discovered just a few months prior. It was much alike how Hobbit's grew naturally leather soles at the bottom of their feet, protecting them from the dangers they walked upon. Just like how he was one of the few left with power within his veins. _Magic_ was a foreign concept to Elesia, just like it was to all the Elves that he had crossed paths with in his life. What Elesia did was every bit of natural to her, and was naught what Hobbits told of magic; for what came so easily to him was not what the Faerie race had honed. Her _inheritance_ was only brought forth when she held no other choice but to protect herself from others, one that she didn't reveal hastily to others she knew naught… However, he knew for a fact that she used it only a few minutes ago to block everyone around her out.

He himself was blindsided by the turn of events, he hadn't expected to see such normally good natured Hobbits to overwhelm her as they had. He should have at least expected something to occur, though he hadn't wished for it to, because Elesia was the first fae to be discovered amongst Middle Earth in a very long time. They were bound to have some sort of excited reaction, though Gandalf had liked to believe they would have given her some space. A sickening pit of worry developed in Gandalf's stomach, before travelling up to grasp ahold of his heart, for one of Elesia's greatest fears enveloped before her own eyes just minutes ago. It resulted in her fleeing for safety that those around her couldn't offer in that moment.

A foreboding sensation crept upon him, warning Gandalf that one way or the other things would not end as well as he had hoped they would by the end of the night. _Oh, how he hated when such feelings suddenly came upon him. They had always been right._

….

A gentle, almost inaudible sigh left her plump lips as Elesia once moved unnoticed by the world around her; thankful once again that she was able to slip by others without them having knowledge of her. It was always safer for her that way, and while she was no longer irate with the Hobbits for indulging in their curiousity like they had; she found herself to be embarrassed all the same. As if she had done something wrong, though she knew naught what it was. The whole situation was out of control, one which Elesia knew she couldn't have fixed on her own but she felt inadequate all the same. As if she should apologize for who, or better yet what, she was.

A sound echoed in her ears then, making her turn her head to see the Hobbit she knew to be Merry bite into the apple he had on hand while looking around cautiously before the young Halfling turned and scampered into the white tent behind him. _How very suspicious._ She tilted her head before looking at Gandalf's wagon that just happened to be a few feet away from them, a smirk twitched up the corners of her lips as she immediately began to come to conclusions as to what the two of them were doing. When in doubt, turn to fireworks. Quite literally it was one of the few things that cheered her up nowadays, whilst cast out in dreary surroundings. The echoing sound that was quickly followed by the crackling of sparks as the firework came back down to earth, the woodsy smell that lingered after the bright colors were long gone; it almost reminded her of the forest she played in as a pixie. The sounds almost reminded drums that came with gatherings they had held, if she closed her eyes and imagined hard enough… it was almost home. _Almost_.

Elesia moved forward, tiptoeing silently though she was certain that the crackle of the firework fuse would have covered the noise she would have made. Gently moving a fraction of the curtain away to peer in on them, she saw that they were huddled around a dark red dragon firework with it's tail twisted in an artful fashion. One that she didn't change the chemical make-up of, though she blankly stared an eye at them as she remembered just how the firework's compound was. It was big, eye catching really… but did they really have to choose that one?

Merry was holding out the big rocket at arm's length; the expression on his face was one of aghast that was directed solely at Pippin, whom must have been the one to light the firework inside the tent… at such close range from both of them. Only a second later, Merry opened his mouth to speak in a worried whisper that confirmed her conclusions, "You were _supposed_ to stick it in the ground!"

Pippin responded in a dismissing tone of voice, an underlining of indignity was enlaced in his words and he caught the firework that Merry thrusted at him before tossing it back at his friend, "It _is_ in the ground."

Merry sighed in resign before throwing the firework back at Pippin, his tone of voice would make anyone listening think he was questioning why he stuck with Pippin for so long (They would be right.) as the fuse continued to rapidly sizzle down the rope connected to the firework, "Outside!"

Pippin scoffed softly before chancing a glance downward at the firework before gulping hard in response. Three inches on the rope… two… "This was _your_ idea!" He shouted back, this response was one that was enlaced with fear, _and even if it wasn't?_ It didn't matter since he was going to place the blame on Merry anyway. Though _technically_ it was both of their ideas, one that they agreed upon that would make Elesia feel better. They thought that it would surely work, after all who didn't love _fireworks_?

He attempted to throw the firework back at Merry, before it made this weird sound that soon followed by sweat appear on his neck and forehead. A sound of material flapping was dulled in response to everything else and so it came as a shock when a bright silver enveloped them soon after the firework rose up with a dangerous swooshing sound as it ascended into the air, taking the tent with it. Cradled from the danger that had occurred just inches away from their faces - "Really, our _faces_ would have been _blasted off_ , Pippin!" - within the safety of the crystallized silver, they turned their heads when they felt that they were no longer alone to see that she stood. In all of her glory, Elesia gave them a look that was torn between amusement at the fellow pranksters and a stern edge because they could have seriously gotten hurt due to this. She felt protective of them, for some reason that she currently deemed for the ability to share a kinship with them. Underneath the shield that dutifully kept her safe from harm, she raised an eyebrow at the two before her. A gentle smile tugged at her lips as she stared at the duo, and as she parted her lips to speak Elesia couldn't help but laugh gently as the adrenaline of what just happened slowly released it's hold from them.

"What happened here, boys? You couldn't wait for the grand finale?"

Merry and Pippin exchanged a look, underneath the dome that shrouded them before the both of them gave her an identical cheeky look that had made her laugh even more. _What a joyous sound,_ Merry pridefully thought as he stared at her with softening eyes. Anything would have been better than the fear she had shown before. _Note to self: Elesia does NOT like crowds._ "Something like that." Merry spoke up with a nod of his head from where he beside his friend who was still shifting from foot to foot, probably embarrassed that the two of them needed saving to begin with. _But that's not the point,_ Merry thought with an exasperated edge as he eyes the gems that formed around them. It was how she did it that was the true question that needed to be asked. Was this what she used to keep the other Hobbits away from her earlier? If it was he distinctly remembered not seeing this, but then again… He questioned himself, _maybe it could only be seen from the ones underneath it?_

It was extraordinary, having such a perfect defense that others knew naught what she possessed. Especially whilst in her smaller form. He would have guessed that her disappearing act was the special, secret thing that she kept but it seemed there was more to her than met the eye. He knew she was special when he first laid his gaze upon her - how could he not? - but to what extent was yet to be decided. Though, what she could do wasn't as cool as turning into a dragon and breathing fire, in his opinion-

 _Dragon!_

"Come along boys." Elesia called unto them suddenly making Merry blink as look up from where he eyed the ground to bare witness to the mischievous, wide smile cast on her lips from where she now stood a few feet away. "Or stay if you wish it. Although from personal experience, I shall tell you that it is not wise to linger at the source. Gandalf will surely be on his way."

Merry and Pippin shared a frantic look at the very thought, the former just now noticing that the silvery dome retracted around them whilst he was in thought. It seemed that it danced upon each of their forms, not quite touching from the inch or so as to where it hovered and shone as brightly as a diamond in some areas and that of a milky white like a moonstone in others. Beautiful is what it was, a mixture of the priceless stones yet was see through to the person that it protected. What did people see when he looked at him though? Was he too cloaked with invisibility now, the thought made him grin as his mind conducted at all pranks he could get away with if it were so.

As both Hobbits chased after her, Elesia's smile tinted with underlining sadness as she once thought of the situation she was in. Loneliness held tightly unto her heart, but she hoped that it would naught always be so for within the presence of Gandalf and the few Hobbits that treated her as a person - she knew what true peace was. It was within their presence, she almost felt that home was once again within her reach.

….

….

 **So, what do you think? Elesia's power finally comes to light, a sort of shield to protect her and those she chooses - which will come in handy with her fae form. So small but not so defenseless. :) The 'rise, fall and pick herself back up with the assistance of growing friends and fireworks' chapter. I hope that you liked it. I would be happy to read what you think if you leave a review. Thank you so much for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7 : The changing of tides

**Yes, _SURPRISE_! I know that I ****_literally_ ****just updated this story earlier today and all but I was excited to move forward with this story that I just couldn't help it. I got in the process of writing the next chapter and before I knew it? It was more than 5,000 words! Sorry, not sorry. :D Though, I do hope that you like it. I am so glad that you guys like the power I gave Elesia. There will be side things in the future that may seem like an inheritance power thingy… but as I clarified before, all faeries have that sort of thing. It's like the power - not magic - that they already have inside of them, gets amplified as their body undergoes a process. Nothing outrageous or anything. (Ex: the invisibility thing.)**

 ****Her shield was how she protected the forest/Fangon and the others in the beginning, by the way.**

 **Side note: I** ** _completely_ ****own a** ** _Hobbit_ ****in this chapter, besides with Elesia! Yay. I am positively squealing, and I couldn't care less right now about the strange looks I am currently getting!** ** _I own a freaking Hobbit_ ****! :) Her nickname is Maddy, because I dub her to be so! Lol.**

 **Chapter 7: The changing of tides**

….

Previously on Resilience:

 _"Come along boys." Elesia called unto them suddenly making Merry blink as look up from where he eyed the ground to bare witness to the mischievous, wide smile cast on her lips from where she now stood a few feet away. "Or stay if you wish it. Although from personal experience, I shall tell you that it is not wise to linger at the source. Gandalf will surely be on his way."_ _  
_ _  
_ _Merry and Pippin shared a frantic look at the very thought, the former just now noticing that the silvery dome retracted around them whilst he was in thought. It seemed that it danced upon each of their forms, not quite touching from the inch or so as to where it hovered and shone as brightly as a diamond in some areas and that of a milky white like a moonstone in others. Beautiful is what it was, a mixture of the priceless stones yet was see through to the person that it protected. What did people see when he looked at him though? Was he too cloaked with invisibility now, the thought made him grin as his mind conducted at all pranks he could get away with if it were so._ _  
_  
 _As both Hobbits chased after her, Elesia's smile tinted with underlining sadness as she once thought of the situation she was in. Loneliness held tightly unto her heart, but she hoped that it would naught always be so for within the presence of Gandalf and the few Hobbits that treated her as a person - she knew what true peace was. It was within their presence, she almost felt that home was once again within her reach._

….

….

From the place they had chosen on the hillside, Elesia's soft brown orbs sparkled with delight as she gave the firework her sole attention as it ascended up from the Earth in a series of sparks that cascaded from every side. Absentmindedly, she was aware of the two male Hobbits that were huddled together next to her but spared them naught one glance. Choosing to hover over the party that make others stop and stare upward with surprise, the firework took off when it assumed a safer distance. Truly it seemed to possess an awareness of it's own, prideful of what was to come as it broke way to the shape that it had previously concealed. The colors of fiery red and brilliant gold blended underneath the starlit sky, growing rapidly into the shape of the shell it had used. The magnificent beast breathed in from it's nostrils the fire in which it had been born, it's wings soaring high above before - like all the other fireworks - descended back unto the Earth. It however did not disburse into harmless sparks, but instead chosen to fly low. It's heated breath shrouded the Hobbits that now had chosen to run for their lives, fleeing from it's aflamed body. Even from the distance that she stood safely away from it, the bright red and gold cast it's reflection upon her dress.

Elesia worried her lip as she scanned the rushing crowd, for she may have her shield as a form of protection but it was impossible to conceal them all. A still form caught her eye due to the contrast to the others around him, and with a start she realized that the dark hair and soft blue eyes looked familiar to her. Only, Frodo's orbs seemed to be wider than she remembered them to be as he stared up at the Dragon with alarm before he noticed that his Uncle Bilbo was walking with his face downcast to the grow. _How could someone be oblivious to their own surroundings when others around them were panicking? How absurd._ Elesia thought with an incredulous expression etched upon her face, and though she knew naught what the two of them spoke of due to the utter chaos around them - she breathed a little easier when she saw Frodo yank his Uncle down to safety. Just in time too for it was not but a second later that the danced above their heads, some chose to follow their example while others overturned tables for cover. Elesia tilted her head in response when she noticed the later, for they were _wooden_ tables. _Wood… fire. Did anyone else make the connection she had?_

Within the chaos, multiple tents had collapsed and food was spoiled as it ascended into the air only to splatter onto the ground. _Well there goes the party,_ Elesia thought dryly as she stopped scanning the astrayed mess that the firework left behind in it's wake, with the Hobbits only adding to it as they ran for their lives. Moving her gaze back onto the firework, Elesia watched just in time to see the Dragon curl into itself seemingly for protection before it's somersaulted a few times over one of the tents before it exploded over the hillside to the far right of her with a resounding bang. The top of the tent that was in it's path was set aflame as the dragon itself; charring the once pristine, white tent. Such a thing went unnoticed to the others below them as an almost deafening cheer sounded from where the Hobbits were cautiously picking themselves up from the ground.

A flash of gray caught her sight then, and as Elesia eyed the way how Gandalf seemed to stand straighter with his facial expression expressing how stern he was about all of this, the fae made a decision right then. She may have found herself slowly growing to care for Merry and Pippin, but she was not going to take the blame for this. Not at all. She retracted her shield from them, eyeing them with thoughtfully as the pair were talking back and forth. Did they really believe that they could slip past Gandalf and get their hands on another firework? Gandalf was bound to guard them with a suspicious gaze to anyone that dared to even come close, most likely going so far as to use his powers to sense her if she tried to pass him with the invisibility that normally cloaked her from sight.

"You have no hope to get another firework." Elesia warned them gently with a shake of her head, hopeful that they would listen to what she advised of the mischievous duo. _Such people were the ones that she got along best with after all,_ she thought with a growing smile upon her lips before opening them once again to speak, "If I were you, I would make myself scarce until all the excitement dies down. Gandalf would be on the look out, for _all_ of us."

Pippin pouted his lips in response to her oh so wise advice, crossing his arms around his tiny body and looking away. Contrary to what his best friend did, Merry locked his eyes with her with a indignified scowl on his face, "Why would he do that? He doesn't even know _for_ _certain_ that it was us." Never mind that it actually was, He considered silently as he looked each one of them over from head to toe. It would have been different if they had stayed at the source where they had lit the firework; they hadn't been in awe about their success, after all. That and there wasn't any evidence on their person that suggested they were involved somehow with the 'Dragon firework event'.

Elesia laughed freely at their responses before leaving them with one of their own as she walked down the hill to return to the party, "Gandalf always knows… besides, from personal experience I have come to discover that people tend to come looking you first when something happens if you are prone to cause mischief."

Merry blinked his eyes twice as he stared after her, wondering why she was heading into the heart of the party when she told them not to… but then decided that it was smart of Elesia to do so. After all, it would make her seem less suspicious and following her advice would hopefully give Gandalf time to cool down. Besides, he was sure they had some weed hidden around here somewhere. Nevertheless he turned to Pippin with a contemplative expression of his face before opening his mouth to once again speak, "Mischief, eh? I really haven't the slightest idea why everyone seems to think of _us_ when reflecting upon the word."

….

" _I didn't do it._ " Those four words were the immediate response that Elesia offered to Gandalf when he was close enough; in response the elder wizard just looked steadily at her because although her facial expression and tone of voice were honest, her eyes gave way to just how amused she had been about the situation. He processed her words, himself equally amused due to the fact that he didn't even have to ask her the question before she spoke.

He directed a raised eyebrow to her, seeking any lie that may have bled through before deeming her to be honest, "I see… and let me take a guess and say that you haven't seen Meridoc Brandybuck and Peregrin Took?"

Elesia scoffed playfully at him, before meeting his eyes with a disheartened expression. "Gandalf…?" She waited until he leaned his head forward curiously before continuing in an exasperated tone as if she was annoyed that he didn't know of this. "I hate to break it to you, dear friend of mine, but I am _pretty sure_ that the only ones that call them by their full names are their parents." She grinned cheekily at his deadpanned look for avoiding his question, though it was more of an assumption than anything else. He knew her well, even if she had she wouldn't be the one to tell. If he wanted to speak to them, Gandalf better have fun finding them, though she took his question as an out for what it was "No. I have not seen Merry or Pippin anywhere, how curious that is."

Gandalf released a sigh at her statement, as if the antics that he knew they were responsible for were ageing him by each second that he had to put up with them. "Am I rightful to suspect that you wouldn't tell me either way, _dear friend of mine_?" He bounced back at her what she had called him, making her proud that the old wizard was able to keep up with her and the 'antics' he held such an opinion of at times.

"I don't know, Gandalf..." Elesia tried to conceal her grin as she spoke slowly in a show of contemplation, watching in delight as he grew almost annoyed with how evasive she was being with him, before she winked her right eye playfully at him. "Enjoy what's left of the party, would you?" Without waiting for a response from him, she skipped away from him; mindful of the 'You as well.' that he aimed at her as she went. As she went Elesia caught sight of Bilbo Baggins, and while she felt that she owed him an apology for what had occurred earlier - she also didn't have an explanation of what exactly had come over her. Yes, she hadn't expected the crowd to go mental over the fact that she was a faerie, but it was hardly their fault. Or anyone else's for that matter, maybe it was the nervousness she held at the mere thought of being viewed in such a way that twisted her stomach like it had. _After all, what else could provoke such a strong reaction within her?_

Elesia backed away and turned from him before Bilbo even realized she was close, aiming to try and where Sam had wandered off too. She hoped to speak with him privately upon the soul mark etched onto his skin, and whilst she knew that it wasn't her place… Elesia still couldn't help but feel pity for him. He had his soulmate, the one that would be the only hope for him to find true happiness in this life, within distance for him and he thought himself as unworthy. Shouldn't she be the only to decide that? Maybe everything that he was and hoped to be was exactly what she needed. _Rose,_ Elesia remembered her name to be as she thought of the curly haired Hobbit that had a nice smile. If Sam didn't want to speak of it, she would leave it be. After all, it wasn't her business but…

Elesia reached her left hand upward from where it had laid limp at her side, caressing her own mark with a sad smile. It was a life that she knew naught of, someone whom was out there somewhere that she had yet to meet. _If it were me, I would want someone to tell me what someone should have already told Sam. That they deserved to find out what was between them, that she would never know him if she never tried to._ It was so easy though, to be on the outside looking into the situation. There weren't any of those complicated emotions that she had to sort through and who knows? Maybe when she can a crossed her soulmate, she would feel the same way. Already she wondered to herself if he would regard her as the excited Hobbits had done, look at her like an unspeakable treasure worth all the gems within the Earth… and cringed. She shamelessly imagined what this ' _Legolas Greenleaf_ ' would be like; hopeful that he would understand her in a way that no other had ever dared before. _What would he be like? ...Would he even like me?_

No, she could not judge Sam though for she wasn't yet put into such a situation. She knew naught what lied await within his mind and heart; though Elesia still wished that he held some confidence about who he was. He was a genuinely good guy, he would figure it out sooner or later. This, she prayed for the humble man.

An ' _oof_!' echoed in her ears then, making Elesia come back into reality to halt where she stood and looked down at the person that she accidentally bumped into - or the other way around. Sprawled out on the ground in front of her feet was a little girl, a child really, that looked to be around the age of four with soft blonde curls that reflected the sun's light. It was only when the child looked up at her with those wide eyes that seemed a tad bit big for her small face, that Elesia saw the beautiful mint green that they were in color.

"I am so sorry, little one." Elesia apologized softly after taking her in before bending down to offer an outstretched hand out to help her up. She was so small, smaller than the older Hobbit children that Bilbo was reading to earlier and Elesia couldn't help but smile softly at this fact. _Pixie years,_ her mind supplied almost instantly in response. It began around five years of age; where the pixie's wings slowly grew with the body they were attached to, eased away from their back and they learned how to take flight. Where their senses developed anew, like a caterpillar that transformed into a butterfly to take to the skies. They were so innocent at that age, looking at the world with an honest view before life corrupted it as they got older. Before they were forced to become battle worn to protect their home.

Elesia forced her eyes not to reveal her sadness as she gently helped the little girl up, unlike the others it seemed that this one was too in awe over her to fawn and attempts grab at her wings… or hair. Whilst the fae was a little uncomfortable due to the staring, she also admitted that one looking at her like that was much easier than being surrounded by a large crowd. She'll take the same blessings that she could get, thank you very much. "My name is Elesia." She smiled cheekily at the little child before her whom grinned widely in response, careful to pronounce it slowly as 'El-Es-ya' so the girl would know how to utter it correctly. "What's your name?"

"Maddy." Her little voice shyly spoke the nickname that her parents called her, looking away from the pretty Faerie in front of her. The little girl wondered why the faerie was speaking to her, when the others scared her before.

"Well, _Maddy_ how do you like the idea that I'll help you find your parents, hm? It wouldn't do to have you get lost." Elesia offered kindly to the shy Hobbit that now couldn't meet her gaze,which she found to be endearing to say the least. It was a nice change from being overlooked with her invisibility or gawked at like before. Before she met the friends, she had thought that there was no medium to such extremes and now that she knew for certain that it existed, she craved what little amount of normalcy that she had in her life. She didn't want this child to get hurt as people tended to overlook her size, _that_ Elesia had experienced first hand many a times before she crossed paths with Gandalf.

Maddy, which Elesia would soon find out was short for 'Madison Bophin', cautiously looked up to lock those brilliant soft green eyes with brown. It was as she was contemplating something that was far beyond her years, yet after a moment the smile that curved unto Maddy's lips was that of a kind of innocence only a child possessed.

"M'kay."

….

After safely bringing Maddy back to her parents, whom was indeed very happy to see their little girl due to the fact that one way or another little Maddy got lost in the crowd, Elesia searched to find something at the party to do. The food was spoiled within the event of the Dragon - _Ha, she had her own 'incident with the Dragon'! Take that and all of your secrecy, Gandalf!_ \- and mayhem had induced because of the same reason also. Many around her were drinking, and while Elesia wasn't opposed to it she wished that they would think of the children around them. She herself never touched the alcohol before. Her parents would have been beside themselves with dismay if she had done it her induced slumber and when she awakened Elesia was more concerned with survival than endangering her liver. She didn't quite understand why people turned to such things to escape one's reality but to each their own, Elesia supposed.

Returning to the heart of the party, Elesia grinned gently when she saw Merry and Pippin side by side, leaning over a large barrel to wash dishes in the soapy water. They seemed to be more… relaxed than they had ever been previously, which was a strange sight to behold in contrast to how they were normally. Gandalf seemed to actually be _supervising_ the duo of them, sipping his drink and smoking from his pipe from where he sat only a few feet away. _So, he had found them._ Elesia thought with a grin curving her lips as she moved toward them even more. She made a mental note to make the duo away the first rule of pranking was not to get caught, and on the off chance that you _did_ manage to get caught - make sure that you had something to explain where you had been when questioned.

Continuous cries demanding a speech arose from the party, making Elesia smile softly as she took a seat across from Gandalf. She waited for him to turn his attentions to Bilbo, whom stood on a wooden stool for a stage and bowed deeply in gratitude at the applause that followed him… before yanking Gandalf's cup away to claim it as her own with a cheeky grin.

The old wizard glared mocking at her for taking possession of his cup, but a smirk started to twitch at the corners of his lips due to what he knew was to come. As Frodo joined the others around him who pleaded for a speech from his Uncle, Elesia narrowed her eyes in return before chancing a sip of the drink that she took from Gandalf. The side opposite to the one he was drinking from she had claimed as her own, and Elesia instantly regretted doing such a thing. Her heart shaped facial features scrunched in what could only be interpreted as disgust before she spit the liquid in her mouth haphazardly on the grass to her left. She felt a flicker of embarrassment but it was drowned in the aghast that she currently felt.

"What is _that_?" Elesia questioned tongue tied as she stuck it out of her mouth, fighting the near overwhelming impulse to rub hat was left of the liquid off of her tongue. Gandalf took great amusement as he took in her facial expression as well as holding the cup as far away from her person as humanly possible, as if it would cause her even greater harm if the liquid happened to be once again too close to her.

Gandalf gave her a hearty chuckle, seeming to forget beforehand how innocent she was to their customs and how they lived their way of life. From someone who went day to day drinking pure, untouched water to awaken thousands of years into the future; it would be very different indeed. He knew naught to show pity for though, she hadn't reacted well to the last time he did so. He easily found that helping her was more appreciated that treating her with pity, Elesia had hated the fact that she knew so little about the world when she first found him - there was no need to rub the situation in. Especially when she was having a hard enough time realizing it every morning she awoke. He smiled softly as he retrieved his cup back from her, not having to reach far to grab it before answering her question, "It is _ale_ and a very popular drink, indeed."

She gave him a look in turn that made him believe she was questioning not only _his_ sanity but _everyone else's_ as well, "I care naught if it's a 'popular drink'. _Rubbish_ is what it is." She gave him a fiery glare as he chuckled lightly at her words and how she put stronger emphasis on the word 'rubbish' than the others she had spoken, not even chancing to ask him if there was any _water_ available before looking back at Bilbo and ignoring Gandalf altogether.

Bilbo cleared his throat for dramatic effect, effectively silencing them all before he spoke with such enthusiasm in his tone that it made Elesia struggled not to laugh. "My dear _Bagginses_ and _Bophins_ , _Tooks_ and _Brandybucks_... _Grubbs_ , _Chubbs_ , _Hornblowers_ , _Bolgers_ , _Bracegirdles_ and _Proudfoots_ …" As he went on, the mentioned families stood up with pride before they sat down and allowed him to continue on. It was only when he said the last name in a tone that was slow and teasing, that her attempt to intervene was cut off by one of the Hobbit's that didn't stand, whom lounged his particularly huge feet out onto the chair opposite of him

" _Proudfeet_!" The Hobbit scoffed indignified to Bilbo, correcting him in such a way that made it seemed like it wouldn't be the first time nor the last that someone made the mistake.

Bilbo however ignored his correction, "Today is my _one hundred and eleventh birthday_!" At this Elesia glance at Gandalf wide eyed as shouts of exclamation rang out into the air. "Yes, and alas… Eleventy- one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits!"

An outburst of approval followed his statement though as he continued, it wasn't long before they were almost noiseless to what he was saying. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like; and I like less than half of you as well as you deserve." The observation was blunt as it left his mouth and as people grudgingly offered scattered clapping, Elesia couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she stared at him. Yes, she supposed that she could respect Bilbo for speaking his mind and not holding back… but did he really have to be so rude to the ones he undoubtedly once called friends?

Frodo and Gandalf smirked as they both stared at Bilbo from his on the wooden stool, and as Elesia watched she was overcome by a funny feeling indeed that this was normal behavior for the Hobbit. Suddenly however and before her very eyes, Bilbo's persona seemed to shift into that which was different than before. Beads of sweat collected at his brow before rolling down his full face, as if he become nervous on an account of something. Elesia watched with narrowing orbs as Bilbo tried to be inconspicuous as his hand lifted from where it was at his side to pull something out of his front pocket of his red waistcoat. Immediately, the Hobbit pulled his clenched hand behind his back as if what he held was a guarded treasure for his eyes only.

Her stomach had begun to twist once more, almost as if it were a response to what the Hobbit now clenched tightly within his hand. Elesia could feel Gandalf eyeing her in a worried, almost curious manner though he didn't reach out to touch her even if she was within arm distance of him. She raised an eyebrow as she stared at the Hobbit who was risen a little more than his own kin at the moment, and Elesia couldn't force the sense of dread away as it squeezed at her heart. _Something was wrong…_ she was almost sure of that even if she didn't know for certain what in fact that something was.

Bilbo seemed to have to force himself to speak now, hesitant about what he should reveal to the people that now looked at him for an explanation. Elesia realized with a start before he even began to speak that Bilbo had insisted on this party not to spend it with his friends and his nephew, but at the chance to get this out in the open to _everyone_ instead of saying goodbye to _Frodo_ like… the _respect_ of which Frodo _deserved_ his Uncle to give him. "I have…. things to do and I have put this off for far too long." His voice seemed distant towards the end before he caught himself, straightened up his posture and locked eyes with Frodo's, "I _regret_ to announce that _this is the end._ I am going now... I bid you all a very fond farewell!"

Elesia looked at Frodo's confused face as he stared up at his Uncle, almost as if he wasn't fully comprehending what Bilbo was saying. Bilbo in turn hesitated at Frodo's expression, looking at his nephew's face and whispering _Goodbye_ to him. As if it was normal to just leave behind the one person you looked after for so long, a person that was of blood to you… and just like that, Elesia's face became void as fire pounded in her veins. Angry upon Frodo's behalf, for she felt that he deserved his Uncle to at least tell him of his plans beforehand rather than blindside him as Bilbo had done.

She moved to get up from the bench to give him a talking to but Bilbo instantly vanished from his place upon the stool. Her eyes widened a fraction more than what they had been in the face of her anger, and as the crowd leapt to their feet Elesia shot Gandalf a confused look. She may have the power to vanish from sight, but she held no part in it. If it wasn't her, there had to be what Gandalf created involved; the thing he humorously called ' _magic_ '. It was the sole fact that he was looking at her with the exact expression that reflected what she felt, that put those thoughts to rest… only adding more in it's wake. If it was neither of them, how did he disappear?

And as Elesia gripped her stomach that now ached painfully, she quickly told Gandalf of the pains she felt when he asked about the movement… of how she swore upon everything she was and hoped to be that she was not involved in Bilbo's disappearing act. As she watched her friend head off to Bilbo's house after she had spoken to him, she couldn't fathom just what was to come. Though a sensation settled heavily within her gut, warning her of what she yet knew naught.

The crowd began to talk excitedly amongst each other, one theory as outrageous as the next at how exactly Bilbo turned invisible like he had; none but her realizing that Frodo still stared at the now empty stool with a permanent look of disbelief etched on his face.

….

 **Thank you so much for reading. I hope that you liked it! If you could spend a couple of moments to leave a review that would be really appreciated. :)**


	8. Chapter 8 : The Drums of War

**Hello everyone reading this and welcome back to another chapter of Resilience. I know that you probably didn't expect a chapter so soon due to my track record for being busy, but I really like keeping you guys guessing. I have been told a few times by my co-writer for 'The Monster Within' - a badass, dark!female Harry Potter/Tom Riddle Fanfic if you guys are the slightest bit interested - that she doesn't understand how I keep up with it all. (Check her profile out if you want at AvalonTheLadyKiller. She had an awesome story called Iridescent, check it out if you like HP.) I have this awesome, huge binder that keeps everything together and I use Google Docs more than half of the time to write up chapters. My muse hits me more on some stories than it does on others, so please continue to bare with me!**

 **The chapter has a bit of an overview to it, since I really want to move the story along and I know for a fact that you do too. I will probably do this sort of thing here and there in the form of flashbacks. I hope that you like it! Thank you for your continued support (and my multiple cups of strong coffee that helps me soooo much, btw). I thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. For those that have just discovered my story or are already caught up, feel free to overlook the 'Previously on Resilience' part that follows this. :D This has more three thousand words.**

 **Chapter 8: The drums of War**

…

Previously on Resilience:

And as Elesia gripped her stomach that now ached painfully, she quickly told Gandalf of the pains she felt when he asked about the movement… of how she swore upon everything she was and hoped to be that she was not involved in Bilbo's disappearing act. As she watched her friend head off to Bilbo's house after she had spoken to him, she couldn't fathom just what was to come. Though a sensation settled heavily within her gut, warning her of what she yet knew naught.

The crowd began to talk excitedly amongst each other, one theory as outrageous as the next at how exactly Bilbo turned invisible like he had; none but her realizing that Frodo still stared at the now empty stool with a permanent look of disbelief etched on his face.

….

….

 _Elesia worried her lip as she stared after the trail that Gandalf had disappeared down to get to Bilbo's cottage quicker than the Hobbit himself would - a shortcut, if you would like call it such - before turning her attentions back to Frodo. He was but a mere boy that was now losing his Uncle to a wandering heart, how he must have felt when Bilbo revealed his true reason for the celebration that he had insisted upon. She hoped that Gandalf could find a way center his friend, Elesia may not know the events that lead to Frodo living with his Uncle… but she was sure that he needed someone to lean on. Everyone did once in awhile, naught everyone could be strong all the time. Lapse of judgements were made, lives were lost every day, it was best to hold dear to what you had and fight to keep it that way._

 _She moved forward to the dark haired Hobbit and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, making him become startled out of the trance that had captured Frodo's attention. Elesia was sure that he was still in shock, still trying to piece together why Bilbo would want to leave the Shire; but then again the fae was also positive that Frodo didn't know of the open world outside of his home. Sure, he knew of what Gandalf had spoke of but he hadn't seen it for himself. A dreamer is what he was, imagining what others have witnessed without taking the leap to see for himself. Frodo didn't know of the freedom that came with being out there, the adrenaline that pounded through your blood as you stepped out of your comfort zone and into the unknown._

" _Gandalf went to speak with him." Elesia felt compelled to tell him; for if anyone could pull someone back from the edge, she knew without wavering loyalty that Gandalf would be able to do so. Frodo knew of that also, the calming ability that the old wizard radiated unto those around him, making the Hobbit nod his head once in understanding before turning his gaze away. She wished she could offer up something to calm him, but as she tried to find the words to say Elesia also dismissed the empty words that came to mind. Frodo deserved more than that, so instead of speaking empty promises that things would be alright, Elesia decided to take his mind off of it. If she fulfilled her curiosity at the same time with doing so, Elesia knew she'd naught complain. "So Frodo… what is Ale made out of?"_

 _He slowly turned his face back to her, gazing up at her with the wide blinking orbs that silently expressed his confusion before he even parted his lips to speak, "...What? Ale?"_

" _Exactly." Elesia murmured exasperated with both her hands coming up in emphasis, pure confusion on her face before she thought to explain why she is asking, "I may or may not have stole Gandalf's drink and it was repulsive. He then called it 'Ale', before laughing at my disgust." She pouted her bottom lip out heavily and crossed her arms around her chest as she moved to sit in the empty spot behind him, "_ Laughing _, Frodo, can you believe it?! Such actions are nothing less than_ treason _of the highest order."_

 _Frodo's shoulders began to shake and then his whole body vibrated, before he finally released the laughter that swelled within him, absentmindedly registering the use of his name that passed Elesia's lips that wasn't as irritated as she would have liked. "Ale is a type of beer." He answered her gently, a soft snort of amusement leaving him as he took in her blank expression that was completed with a downturn of her lips and rapidly blinking eyes, "An_ alcoholic beverage _that has a sweet, fruity taste to it. I heard some places make it much bitter than-" He took pause at how she processed the word '_ bitter' _in her mind, turning it over and over again as if Elesia couldn't imagine such a thing. "I am guessing then that you really don't care for it?"_

 _Elesia shivered from head to toe before shaking her head from side to side, "I am used to_ water _, pure and untouched. Before I awakened, we didn't have such things when I grew up from a little pixie. Not that my parents would allow such things, mind you. I admit that it was sweet, but certainly not the things that I am used to. Around my home, my ancestors grew these plants that came with the sweetest leaves you would ever taste. Pure, simple and sweet. Pixies craved them throughout the various stages they went through. This Ale tastes nothing like of what I know, it tastes too sweet to me somehow. As if I am sucking on a fermented berry that lost all of it's natural flavor in the end."_

 _Her lips twisted in a downturned expression at the end of her assessment, before downcasting her entire face altogether as she thought of what once was. Her hair proved to be the perfect veil to hide her face from view, and as Elesia sighed out a deep breath that she hoped would take all her troubles away. Unrealistic, even as it was._

 _Suddenly a hand cupped her right shoulder, the side where Frodo was sitting, and even before she turned Elesia knew it was he that lended her comfort this time. "I would offer to get you water now but I reckon we should check on Uncle Bilbo soon. Maybe he would let you have some there?" He smiled gently up at her face before standing up with a flourish that parted her lips into a mirroring grin. Frodo shifted his features into one that reflected seriousness before the Hobbit straightened up his posture, bowed his head in respect and offered out his left hand for her to take. "_ Madam _?"_

 _For what seemed to be the hundredth time now since she came to the Shire earlier today, Elesia laughed freely as she place her hand in Frodo's in an effort to 'assist' her up from her seat. No one before him had done so since her awakening, and whilst he do so teasingly - she liked the warm feeling that flooded her heart at the action. Even though she didn't need the assistance in doing tasks, Elesia didn't have the heart to push away the familiarity of it. Moreover, Frodo acted this way because he wanted to and that in itself almost brought her to tears._

 _As she was pulled along by the hand that Frodo had yet to let go of, Elesia caught up with his rapidly paced footsteps as took down the half beaten path that Gandalf had traveled before them. And whilst the night air rapidly decreased in temperature, Elesia smiled gleefully at the back of Frodo's dark curls that reflected slightly with the moon that hung high above the Earth. She sensed that he was destined for greater things than what could be found here within the Shire, Elesia just didn't know what path would lead him there. With each step that they took however, the duo of them knew naught the darkness that hounded their footsteps._

Elesia groaned from within the depth of the darkness that shrouded Bilbo's cottage, the slight pain slowly beginning to increase from where she laid in a fetal position of the bed. She rose with slight difficulty from the soft covers that stilled beneath her, stretching her little arms above her head. The fae had remained in her true form since the event that occurred just a week ago, only now she was about the size of a pointer finger. Clad was she within one of the soft blue dresses that was fashioned for her form, the bottoms of each side met in downward triangles before the material twisted into a delicate looking spiral. The fae was left to blink confusingly for a moment, taking in her surroundings through sleep ridden eyes. It also seemed that for the time length that she was here happened to be much shorter than what it was in reality. Maybe it was due to the fact of how much time she had missed whilst in her induced slumber, but it seemed that the days blended into each other until there was nothing left to remember of it. Maybe it was normal to view life in such a way at times? She made a mental note to ask Frodo.

Elesia bit her bottom lip with her teeth as she thought back to what brought her here, what she had started to dream of and awakened before she could finish. Something gnawed at her insides, warning her that things were to swift and deadly. Elesia struggled not to release a sigh, _and just when I thought things were starting to get better._ The more time that she spent in the Shire - around Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin - she adjusted within their company in such a way that the faerie had never hoped to imagine. Aside from Gandalf, whom spent _months_ earning her trust and getting past the tough exterior that she shielded herself with, no one had gotten through. She had been too wary of the dangers that these lands posed to her, to things that were different, that she had forced herself to remain closed off. Now though, in the passing days, she felt truly alive whilst she wasn't at Bilbo's cottage. Maybe she was coming down with a sickness of some sort? She didn't know, but as her insides twisted once again, Elesia hoped that it passed quickly.

 _It was when they arrived at Bilbo's cottage that Elesia instantly knew that something was wrong, something felt off in a way that she just couldn't pinpoint right away. She ignored her rolling stomach as Elesia moved forward to track down where exactly Gandalf was._ If anyone would know what was going on _, Elesia decided quickly as she moved rapidly towards the opened doorway,_ it was Gandalf. _Only when she crossed the threshold, something made her take pause It wasn't the fact that Bilbo was absent from sight nor the fact that Gandalf seemed to be staring blankly at the fire murmuring to himself about something being only 'Riddles in the dark'. What was more suspicious than all, was the fact that lightning seemed to surge within her veins the very moment she took three steps inside. It was preposterous, indeed but it was the only description that she could give to the anguish that immobilized her body. Absentmindedly, Elesia was aware that her foot fit something left in the pathway she had taken and the sound of her name echoing distantly within her ears._

 _Frodo had to have rushed after her as soon as she started to fall, for his worried expression came into view first before she even realized that his hands hovering over her body as if he were at a loss at what to do. As if he was afraid that a simple touch could worsen whatever was wrong with her, she tried to twist her lips into a smile as an attempt to reassure Frodo but Elesia was sure that a pained grimace was all that came out of it. Her name was soundlessly spoken against his lips and as Elesia world darkened around the edges, the faerie could have sworn that she witnessed the eye of a cat within her mind. Fierce and deadly like the glowing fire that engulfed it from the darkened slit in the center, the eye danced with a kind of malice that Elesia had not known of previously; and as the fae failed to remain conscious…_

 _Elesia Fay had a dreadful feeling settle within her heart, attempting to tell her that she should very well know what such a odd image was._

Whatever it was, it felt Elesia to be uneased by the eye that invaded her mind. She couldn't shake the feeling that surged within her at it's sight, yet try as she might Elesia couldn't understand why in fact that was. Pain like no other ached at her bones when she was here at Bilbo's house, and as she took the chance to contemplate it more - Elesia found that it very well could have something to do with the plain, golden ring that seemingly looked innocent. Almost too innocent for the Fae's comfort. She remembered when regained subconsciousness, the size of Frodo's pointer finger and a dry wash cloth hugging around her form like a large blanket, to watch as Gandalf departed from them in a hurry. What could have happened between Bilbo and Gandalf to make the normally calm wizard so jumpy? He said that he sought to find the answers to questions, a whirlwind of movements that made Frodo promise to keep something 'secret and safe'. Something weighted heavily within her heart at the urgent tone that Gandalf had used to utter the words, as if it were the utmost importance that Frodo hide something from everyone else.

Later, Frodo explained to her that Bilbo had apparently went to stay with the elves and her mind instantly went back to the amusing event where Elesia had met Elrond and wondered if he too was still alive. His uncle had left Frodo 'Bag End' - the name that was of Bilbo's cottage, apparently - and cheekily asked of her if she wanted to have 'a sleepover'. As if she had anywhere else to go since Gandalf thought not to bring her upon this adventure he had partaken. As he moved past her to put the envelope in hand away in a secret place that only he knew of, Elesia could have sworn that she heard the distant murmur of the forgotten language that was Black Speech. She knew naught what it said because the drums of war sounded in time with it, and Elesia had been overwhelmed with the gut feeling that she was better off not finding out.

As she sat cross legged on the now oversized bed, Elesia's eyebrows pulled together with the confusion that hadn't left her since Gandalf departed from the Shire. Nothing had ever affected her so fiercely before and it only served to leave her puzzled when she reflected in the aftermath of it. _It was only a ring,_ Elesia was exasperated by it all now as she remembered how it looked within her mind's eye before twisting the imagine in her brain to and fro, _wasn't it? There weren't any special markings on it, nothing to give the impression that it was anything_ but _a plain old ring. On the other hand, if there wasn't anything wrong with it why did Gandalf urge Frodo to keep it safe? Why did every instinct within her body flare up when it was in close proximity, telling her that it was naught by a curse on this Earth? Why did the ring hum with power when it wasn't supposed to?!_

Elesia sighed before she shook her head to clear away the thoughts that befuddled her even more, and as she took in her surroundings the Fae came to suddenly realize that she was no longer alone.

* * *

A ball of light shone enveloped her form from within the shrouding darkness as Elesia daringly allowed her wings to carry her forward, casting it's soft illuminating gaze upon the walls that confined her. Her dress that cascaded down her form moved with each movement as Elesia cautiously inched forward with wandering eyes. Frodo was at the pub with his friends and as much as Elesia had hoped it to be him, she knew it wasn't. He would have put a light on, at least. She had already been unsettled by what had come to pass with everything that happened the week before and Elesia dared naught to take any chances; even if it _was_ within the Shire. The presence seemed to push forth the kind of desperation that usually boarded onto madness, though not quite; Elesia assessed with the shield that protected her with it's hardened, yet invisible shell. It felt familiar to her though, in a way that she didn't pinpoint immediately due to the sensations that threatened to overwhelm. When she did though, her soft brown orbs widened curiously and her heart pounded within her chest.

 _Gandalf?_ Why was he hiding within the shadows instead of coming out to greet her? Surely he too sensed her with his powers from where he stood… even if Frodo wasn't back yet. Elesia grew to be suspicious of all of this by the second, seeming to sense that whatever he had discovered on his journey would change their lives as they knew it. If it drove Gandalf onto the jagged road that led past desperation, Elesia wasn't sure if she even wanted to know what the true was behind the ring.

It was only when Frodo had came up the way to the cottage that he inherited from his Uncle, creaking open the oval shaped door without a thought to what awaited him inside, that Gandalf seemed to be unable to wait any longer. His hand landed weighted onto Frodo's shoulder suddenly, startling the innocent Hobbit that was forced to spin haphazardly by the wizard before him, that moved Elesia further into action.

" _Gandalf_!" Elesia hissed warningly at her friend and despite not knowing what he had discovered, what she _did_ know was that never before had she witnessed Gandalf acting like this. It worried her more than anything she could ever remember feeling, for within his hardened eyes that were alight with that of her wings… she could see glints of _fear_ within his gaze. He knew what was to come, and it was far from good if his reaction was anything to go by.

Gandalf seemed to not have heard her - or maybe worse, heard her and dismissed it - because his sole attentions were on Frodo. The poor Hobbit looked intimidated by how Gandalf was eyeing him, and he was far from alone in that regard though the Fae didn't dare show it. " _Is_ _it_ _secret_?" The old magical being demanded of Frodo with crazed blue orbs, his tone of voice low as if Gandalf whole heartedly believed that if he said it any louder the darkness that lingered within the world would pounce upon them. " _Is it safe_?!"

…

…

 **So, I hope that you wonderful readers liked this chapter as much as you all seem to like the others before this. Please do me a huge favor and leave a review. Please let me know what you think and/or what you would like to see happen in this story. :) I am eagerly pressing this story forward to Legolas! Your reviews urge my muse so please help me out here? Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9 : Echoes

**Hello everyone! I hope all of you are doing well. This is the new chapter of Resilience - obviously, lol - and chapter 9. Yay, we're getting there. It's a bit of a rollercoaster with the emotions and all that, but it needed to happen. It was bound to happen, so please bare with me. Thank you to though who reviewed, favorited and followed. The reviews really make my day, since I love to read what you think about the chapter! Please keep it up, it really speeds up the writing process as well. In this chapter, questions will be answered… only to replace them with more questions! :)**

 **(This chapter is more 4,000 words!) I thank you for clicking on my story. I hope that you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Echoes**

…

Previously on Resilience:

" _Gandalf_!" Elesia hissed warningly at her friend and despite not knowing what he had discovered, what she _did_ know was that never before had she witnessed Gandalf acting like this. It worried her more than anything she could ever remember feeling, for within his hardened eyes that were alight with that of her wings… she could see glints of _fear_ within his gaze. He knew what was to come, and it was far from good if his reaction was anything to go by.

Gandalf seemed to not have heard her - or maybe worse, heard her and dismissed it - because his sole attentions were on Frodo. The poor Hobbit looked intimidated by how Gandalf was eyeing him, and he was far from alone in that regard though the Fae didn't dare show it. " _Is_ _it_ _secret_?" The old magical being demanded of Frodo with crazed blue orbs, his tone of voice low as if Gandalf whole heartedly believed that if he said it any louder the darkness that lingered within the world would pounce upon them. " _Is it safe_?!"

...

As soon as Gandalf unhanded Frodo, the Hobbit took one long look at the older fellow before him and analyzed his tone of urgency with an expression that reflected his rising confusion before the shorter male darted out of the room. Following both of them with haste, Elesia lightened her wings more than what they had been to help Frodo search for the light. With a grateful look her way and the light was on, Frodo rushed forward to an antique eat that looked to be a family heirloom. Elesia could tell by his illuminated expression that he didn't have the slightest idea why Gandalf still stood suspicious and alert even if it was only the three of them, but he searched through the chest with an expression of determination in hope that when he had it in hand, they would finally get answers.

Only, that wasn't the case because as soon as Frodo had lifted the envelope up with a triumphant noise vibrating within the back of his throat, Gandalf wordlessly snatched it from hand and through it into the fireplace that he had lit aflame when Frodo had been searching. Elesia blinked her eyes multiple times at the action, though made naught one sound for she knew that Gandalf must have had a reason of doing so. Frodo however did not express such patience as he bewilderedly questioned what the wizard was doing. Gandalf paid him no attention, waiting for the rising flames to consume the envelope. It parted eagerly, revealing the embers reflecting upon the golden shine that remained perfectly intact before it sank down onto the ashes that was once the paper whom engulfed it. Gandalf quickly grasped ahold of a pair of steel tongs and cautiously lifted the ring out from the fire.

"Hold out your hand, Frodo." Gandalf's voice calmed for the first time that night, moving towards the Hobbit in reassuring steps, "It is quite cool." As Elesia watched Frodo cautiously, yet dutifully reach out a hand to hold the ring, the Fae couldn't help but be bewildered by the display happening before her. _How is it possible to have it be 'quite cool' when you just pried it out of the fire?_ She watched as Frodo reacted to the unexpected weight that came with the ring, as if he thought to yank his hand back due to the temperature it was but after a moment Frodo settled. _How could a ring possess such weight when it was about an inch in length?_

Elesia held so many questions at this moment, one of many being the long and assessing gaze that Gandalf settled onto her before turning away from the both of them. "...Gandalf?" _What do you know of that you wish not to tell me?_ Her tone of voice as she uttered his name was confusion enlaced with her suspicious, and in answer he seemed to try and gulp down his own emotions to clear his air way.

"What do you see?" Gandalf dismissed her for the moment after making sure that she was well and unharmed, though Elesia remained confused. He understood that, his ever curious friend, yet he desperately wanted to put the discussion off for as long as he could. _Elesia deserves at least that much_ , Gandalf silently agreed with his thoughts before collecting his composure after a moment to resume questioning Frodo, " _Can_ _you see_ _anything_?"

Frodo scrunched his eyebrows together in confusion, the look on his face was on that led Elesia to assume that he was questioning if there was supposed to be anything worth seeing on the plain, yet smooth ring. "Nothing." The Hobbit assessed after a long moment, "There's nothing." However it was a second later that the ring seemed to contradict his words, "Wait…" Frodo spoke quickly in an effort to take back his words, eyeing the golden band that slowly produced a tiny inscription as he rolled it side to side gently within his grasp. Elesia breathed sharply as, from a distance, the color of the fire where it was naught five minutes ago burned from within the ring. "Gandalf… these markings. It seems to be some form of Elvish. I can't read it." Frodo admitted as he took the moment to look up at Gandalf.

Gandalf was still as tense as he arrived, maybe even more so at the Hobbit's words, though he was quick to comfort Frodo. "There are _very_ few within the world that can." He chanced a sharp glance at Elesia before looking away when he saw her meet his eyes evenly, and somehow that made him feel so much worse, "It is the language that resonates from _Mordor_ , and of which I will not utter here." He checked for her reaction to the place and as he had expected she stiffened from where she floated within the air naught five paces from Frodo. Whilst Frodo echoed the place in question, Elesia needed no explanation from him. Gandalf wondered if apart of her already knew what he sought to keep from her, in an effort to ease the anguish she would feel sooner than he would ever hope.

He ignored Frodo's question as easily as he did Elesia's eyes, "In the common tongue it says, ' _One ring to rule them all… One ring to find them, One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them_ '." He spoke it in an ominous tone, looking down at his booted feet mere seconds before he was through and didn't lift his gaze up until Elesia's softer voice cut through the silence that now shrouded the three of them.

"Made by the one that _my kin_ … my _parents_ fought to stand against." It was a mere guess on her part but as soon as she uttered the words, Elesia knew them to be true with every fiber of her being. Gandalf looked at the little form in front of him that was struggling to remain hovering where she was, and couldn't find anything to say that would ease the anguish within her heart.

Frodo seemed to be in the same situation as he was, though after a moment Frodo stumbled over the words that left his mouth, "Tea… I can make _tea_." He moved quickly towards direction of the direction of the kitchen; and as the silence was quickly filled with water and the clanking that came with cups, Gandalf moved forward to speak.

"Elesia..." He murmured her name, afraid that she would shatter at the news that he had found in his time away but then took pause. For days as he rode by horseback towards the Shire, he had fought with himself to come up with some way to break the news to her gently and in turn came up with nothing. "I-"

"Just give me the _truth_ , Gandalf." Elesia demanded of him, the light from her wings growing red with the irritation that burned within her veins at the sight of him stumbling over his words. That was all she had ever expected of him, the truth. She knew he meant to comfort her against the words that he meant to say but she found that she would rather have him be direct with the information.

"Very well." Gandalf sighed in a resigned manner before he forced himself to speak, "The records I have read shown that most of the Faeries had fallen to the shadows. The race itself was a mystery to those that knew naught their secrets. They had chosen to fight for Middle Earth alongside the Men and of the Elves against Sauron. The power of the ring could naught be undone and it's pull a plague unto the Earth, brought untold _anguish_ to your kin. It made it easier for the enemy to prey upon them despite the power held within each. Orcs especially took… a _liking_ to them." Gandalf couldn't hold back the grimace that dominated his face even if he had the strength in him to attempt such a feat. "Those who fought along with the any that were discovered had perished… this large body count, history claims it… had also claimed your parents."

He worked his way to what he had found as slowly as he could, holding the information within him until he simply couldn't anymore and as he surged forward quickly to catch her miniature sized body - Gandalf prayed to anyone whom would listen that Elesia would be overcome this. It was a long moment that felt like hours to the both of them, as Elesia was sob ridden and curled within the palm of his hand, that Elesia slowly lifted her head and uttered something that was too soft for his ears to catch. She most likely tired herself out with how much her body shook and cried out tears for her parents, for her fallen kin … and as he looked up to see Frodo in the archway of the door, Gandalf knew the Hobbit heard every word he had spoken. Frodo's expression had shifted from one of shock to something akin to pity as he waited in silence. Gandalf felt like he was missing something though, as Elesia slowly picked herself up from the fetal position in which she had laid with her facial expression slowly shifting.

Gone was the anguish from her face, though not from her heart but Elesia knew that now wasn't the time to mourn. Not when darkness loomed over them, but as the faerie stepped off the hand that Gandalf had offered to her with a contemplative glint entering her red rimmed orbs… Elesia couldn't help but remember a word that appeared often within the research that Gandalf had done.

 _In the research and collection of events that Gandalf had found, the word 'most' had been used ... Why not 'all'?_

* * *

Elesia had remained quiet as Gandalf spoke of a ring forged by the dark lord, Sauron, many years ago within the fires of Mount Doom. Taken from a human by the name of Isildur, whom couldn't bare to destroy it like he was tasked to do. The call of the ring tainted his heart with the darkness that it held within, and as it lied now on top of Frodo's wooden table in such an innocent manner, Elesia found herself to become uninterested. Yes, the ring was a curse upon these lands and had effected the lives of many, but the Fae couldn't help but contemplate her train of thought from before.

There was a possibility that the people whom wrote about it had naught know exactly the many numbers of Faeries that fought and died standing against the evil that threatened all. She still couldn't shake the feeling that there was something amidst, a gut instinct if you will. Why is it that history could recognize that her mother and father had fallen to the shadows… but not all the faeries? Surely if they stayed out in the open they would be hunted down, but what if some had survived even after all these years? What if there were more Faeries hidden within the world, trapped somewhere and unable to surface? She wouldn't be the only one, like Elesia had believed for the months that passed since she departed from Fangon forest. She knew not to get her hopes up, but Elesia was forced to contemplate the ' _What if_ …?' question that came to mind.

Elesia shook her head, glaring at the ring that laid before her in such an innocent manner before turning her attention to the cup of tear that Frodo had poured for her. The white smoke that had twisted into the air from it's origin caught her eye, before she refocused on Frodo's stunned features as he stared blankly at Gandalf, realization enlaced heavily within his words as he let them fill the quiet atmosphere, "Bilbo had found it… in Gollum's cave."

Gandalf, she noted, nodded in turn with a grave sigh leaving his lips, "For sixty years the ring lay quiet in Bilbo's keeping, prolonging his life whilst it delayed old age… but no longer, Frodo. Evil is stirring within Mordor. The ring has awoken, for it has heard it's master's call." Elesia grew worried by his words, for it seemed as if the ring possessed some kind of self awareness and as another murmur of Black Speech echoed through her ears - Elesia knew such a thing to be so. Both males shared a sharp look, after they warily gazed at the vibrating ring on the table, for they each knew that the other had heard what they themselves had.

"But _he_ was destroyed." Frodo blurted out suddenly, protectiveness surging within his wide orbs as he chanced a side look upon Elesia miniscule form that made the cup in front of her look enormous as it sat in front of her, before casting his gaze upon Gandalf as he amended his statement. " _Sauron_ was _destroyed_." The Hobbit hoped that it was so, Elesia went through enough in his opinion. He knew naught how she still wasn't in tears over what she had learned of her kin, her parents… and Frodo feared that it would creep upon her when she would least expect it. Elesia was kind to him, playful and innocent in character. He feared that would ebb away into the vengeance he believed that she would one day seek after.

Elesia slowly looked up to lock her gaze onto Gandalf's face, though his eyes were trained on the golden band that lied between him and the Hobbit that sought for the security of which none could bring. Gandalf twisted his lips downward before he parted them, careful to not even look at her as he forced himself to speak, ""No, Frodo.. the spirit of Sauron had endured through time. Sauron had never been destroyed, though others thought him to be so. His _life force_ is _bound_ to the _ring_ and it for the ring having survived, that Sauron has returned. His Orcs, his _legion_ , have _multiplied_ … his _fortress_ is being rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs _only_ this ring to cover all the lands in the second darkness. He is using all of his resources to seek it, for all his thoughts is bent on it. For the ring itself _yearns_ , above all else, to return to the hand of its master: they are one, the ring and the dark lord. Frodo, he must _never_ recover it… for many will stand against him as they have done before," Gandalf chanced a glance once more at Elesia as Frodo watched him in turn, to see she herself didn't meet his eyes in fear that she would release her hold upon her grief if she did, before the man continued softly once more, "and many will perish."

Frodo took one look at how serious Gandalf was being, how it was clear that the older looking man had to force himself to utter such words in front of the Fae whom had become his friend and glared daggers at the ring as if it were the cause of all of the chaos that the world had endured. In a way it had, for it was an extension of Sauron himself, the very same dark lord that took away Elesia's kin. The one that aimed to purge the world with darkness… and even if he knew naught of the way to stop Sauron once and for all, Frodo was sure that the ring was the best place to start. Bursting into action that startled both Elesia and Gandalf, he scooped the dreadful ring up in hand and moved quickly out of the room with an 'Alright.' leaving his lips.

 _If Sauron were to never have such a thing within his grasp, what was the safest place besides the Shire? None would think to look here… right?_

* * *

Frodo hurriedly entered the brightly lit living room that he had come to be familiar with, absentmindedly aware that Elesia followed after him first after catching Gandalf eyeing her with a look of pity, his brain seemed to spin with fright as he started to think of where he could hide it that no other would be able to get to. After scanning frantically for a long moment, Frodo spoke suddenly as if he were completely unaware that Gandalf had followed the pair of them. "We put it away, we keep it _hidden_ away and we will _never_ speak of it again. No one know it's here, do they?"

He had spoken the question in a theoretical manner, but both he and Elesia took pause when Gandalf was silent in the aftermath of it cutting through the air. Elesia turned to see her friend shifting uncomfortably, it was as if he hoped this wouldn't be asked. The thing though was that the words had been spoken - Elesia wished that Gandalf let go of the newly becoming habit to withhold information! - and it wasn't long before Frodo too had noticed that Gandalf took too long to answer the question. He spun his body to quickly take in Gandalf's face which had become a mirror image of what he was feeling; and as Frodo asked the question again, softer this time, Elesia guessed that Frodo himself was growing terrified of what the answer must be.

" _...Do they, Gandalf?"_

Gandalf could do nothing but stare at Frodo sadly, and as Elesia watched on the surge of worry within her heart began to grow. For it was the echoed from the ground beneath her feet, that warned her that the chase had begun; that the echoing screams of the dead would call out to her once more. It assaulted her senses that connected naturally with the Earth, and even before Gandalf parted his lips to speak, Elesia knew the answer.

Darkness would descend upon them no matter where they were to hide the Ring. If Sauron's forces couldn't find the Ring, they would destroy them all out of spite. She knew such a thing with all her heart, and for the first time in what seemed like a very long time… Elesia truly felt utterly terrified.

Gandalf pursed his lips before speaking, seeming reluctant to being even more worrisome news but answered Frodo's question nevertheless, "There is _one_ other who knew that Bilbo had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum, but the enemy found him first…" Elesia felt a shiver coil against her spine and moved to land her body onto the nearby coffee table to rest her wings. The words 'creature' echoed within her mind, though of was closely followed by the word 'enemy'. What had the ring done to Gollum to bring him to a… metamorphosis into something less than the male that he started as? The enemy, Sauron and his forces, had not be kind; this she knew without ever encountering them. As Gandalf continued, he only served to prove her right, "I don't know how long they tortured him… but amidst the endless screams and insane babble, they discerned _two_ words."

As Gandalf uttered what he had heard, Elesia's fear amplified. She wondered how close Gandalf had gotten to them as they tortured Gollum, though not close enough to be discovered, but thought better to ask. If this were true, and surely it was, the entire Shire was at risk. All of this would be laid to ruin if they didn't find a way to stop them. Elesia struggled to banished her innocent mind frame that came so naturally to her, and spiralled into that of the soldier that was taught by her father. They would need to take the ring away, this Elesia held no doubt, and find some kind of way to destroy it. If one destroyed the ring, one destroyed Sauron; a thought that gleefully captured her heart.

She wasn't drawn to the ring like the many that had encountered it before. Elesia was a faerie, a being that connected with the earth from underneath her feet, and the Ring was a cursed object that resided upon it. It affected her in a different way than tainting her heart with it's dark murmurs, it corrupted her in a physical sense for there was nothing that it could give her and nothing that she wanted from it. It could not give her the power to turn back time to be with her parents, and even if it did Elesia found she wouldn't take it. Sure, she would have her parents but she would give up her soulmate in return. She would have to give up the two troublemakers that she connected with, Merry and Pippin. She would have to give up Frodo and Sam, two of the most kindhearted souls that she had met within this time frame. She would have to give up meeting little Maddy and Gandalf… and Elesia refused even if the Ring could fulfill the empty promises that it uttered.

She would stand against Sauron and his legion, much alike her parents many years ago, fighting against the evil that tainted the world. Elesia promised herself that she would seek out any faerie that breathed still, for hope resided within her that she was naught the only one left. She also promised that she would protect Frodo and the rest to the best of her ability, for she had a gut feeling that the road ahead of them was a long one full of temptations.

Frodo, she noticed as she lift up her head, was silent in the face of Gandalf's words. A horrified expression etched unto his face and forced himself to speak, " _Shire_?! … _Baggins_? But that would lead them _here_!"

…

…

 **Thank you so much for stopping by my story and reading! I really hope that you guys like it. Please, if you could, just take a second to review and let me know what you think? Thank you. :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Whatever it takes

**Hello. I noticed that I haven't updated this in a while. I have been so focused on other things, that it just sort of slipped by for a while there. Here it is. I hope that you like it.**

 **Chapter 10: Whatever it takes**

* * *

Elesia watched wide eyed, stunned at the end of Gandalf's tale and Frodo's quick conclusion, as the little Hobbit leapt forward to hastily offer that dreadful ring to the wizard. It still surprised her, as much as the Fae attempted not to reveal it, just how the dark aura cloaked such a simple golden ring. It had nearly been unrecognizable to her senses until Elesia came into close contact with it, but she couldn't help but to momentarily eye this with a calculating vision. The ring radiated with a darkness that had been previously unknown to her, that much Elesia was certain of now, yet even though she hadn't sensed it before... It was highly possible it effected her sometime at the party as well. She had been close to Bilbo, after all. The ring of Sauron didn't tantalize her mind with whispers of what could be, of promises that she knew were as empty as the hope within the hearts of the few that survived loss. It must have sensed that she knew it could promise her nothing that she herself could not find on her own - for Elesia Fae was practical like that... maybe even dubbed a bit strange for the way her mind worked. As so, she could only infer that since it couldn't attack her emotionally, it would inflict pain upon her physically. If that were so then Elesia could only come to one last conclusion, though as terrifying as it was to pound at her heart - the Ring was somehow alive. Either by being alight with the dangerous intent that was sealed within it or some other way, Elesia knew this to be true.

Is it possible for this sorcery... to bring _objects_ to life? Was it really linked to Sauron's life force? If it was somehow alive... Elesia's doe eyes refocused on the ring once more and grew more wary of it than she had been; if that was indeed something that could be accomplished. Was the ring aware? Can it call out unto it's master? The little Fae had naught the answers to these questions and that made her even more wary of the blasted thing.

" _Take it_." Frodo all but demanded of the old wizard, his eyes wide as his brain quickly processed the possible dangers that were to come, and quickly the Hobbit became even more desperate when Gandalf told him no. That Frodo couldn't offer the ring to him. Elesia agreed with Frodo with this, the ring may effect her differently than the others that have - or will - come into contact with it... but these people were innocent. "You _must_ take it. I am _giving_ it to you."

The light around them seemed to have disappeared, shadows engulfing the entire room but Elesia was far from moved with the display. It was a cheap trick, using his powers to try and intimidate them. Gandalf only shouted the words, " _Don't tempt me Frodo! I dare not take it, not even to keep it safe!_ " before Elesia swerved to linger in Gandalf's face. She didn't even realize that the beam of light that her wings radiated turned into the kind of red that assaulted her vision. She could tell that Gandalf was surprised, the glint in those darkened blue eyes told her so, but she had no concerns of shedding the good side to defend Frodo. A weaker man would have no taken her seriously, especially with her form as small as it currently was, but Gandalf had seen her take down Orcs in their travels. Even then, she chose not to kill. Still, he _knew_ what she was capable of, even if she did not prefer it to be so.

"Don't you _dare_ talk to him like that, Gandalf. You know full well that the ring _cannot_ stay in the Shire! It will draw danger to it and with it will descend death upon these innocent Hobbits that live their day to day doing _normal_ things." Elesia's tone was loud enough for the both of them to hear but was an almost pained hiss, as if she she was fighting hard to not revert back to the characteristics she carried as a Fae. Yet, she said the word 'normal' like she couldn't believe anyone would choose to be; much less an entire race of beings. It had been a long time since she had to confront a wayward friend, and Elesia knew within her heart that her peace away from conflict was sure to end quickly. War was descending upon the Earth faster than she had realized it would, and if she had to do this... Elesia was going to do it on her own terms. "I _watched_ them, Gandalf. If war is going to start than we either need to do the almost impossible task of training each and every single Hobbit how to wield a sword... or we take the very thing that they are after and draw the seekers for it away. I listened and cringed to the ring as it vibrated with _darkness_ that usually accompanies _Black Speech_. You have no idea what we both have been through since you have been gone."

She floated closer towards Gandalf with sharpened eyes and continued in a tone that was softer for only Gandalf's ears, "You know that Frodo is right. When he closes his eyes, he sees each and very member of his race that walks along side him. With that kinship resonating within him, Frodo is desperate to save them all. If you cannot relate to that in some way, shape or form - then at least have enough respect for him and his ideals to not talk to him in such a manner. Frodo may be afraid of your tricks but I am not. I will also not allow you speak to him in such a way... do you understand?"

The question at the end seemed to be unneeded for his eyes lightened as Gandalf regarded her in a new light. In one that he never had before, and after a few moments of processing her words, Gandalf's voice evened out as he asked her one question. "Would _you_ carry the ring despite it's obvious effect on you?"

"Yes." She didn't even hesitate in answering. It would be hard to do and she would undoubtedly struggle, though Elesia knew full well that she would do it. Elesia would not choose to remain comfortable if it meant keeping these people safe. It was in that once answer that made Gandalf's power finally release the lighting back into the room, the flames resuming to dance in the fireplace just a few feet away from them.

Gandalf nodded his head, looking calmer now and in response, Elesia followed. "While that is noble, little one, I fear that you would not get far due to effects that plague you just by being in close proximity of the ring." The Fae slowly grew to be irate at his words once more, feeling as if Gandalf well telling her she _couldn't_ carry such a burdened object out of _weakness_ but was silenced when Gandalf turned to look at the ring still cradled in Frodo's outstretched hand. "Understand, the both of you, these words. I would use this Ring from a desire to do good... but through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine." _It corrupts,_ Elesia easily understood what he was saying as she slowly calmed back down, _even the sharpest of minds. Good intentions are naught more than that - intentions. This ring is more than a weapon, it has to be. This seemingly plain thing that rests before them... is darkness itself. A plague._ "I forgot myself with you Frodo and for that I apologize. This is... something that should not to be taken lightly."

Frodo moved his head in a barely there nod while giving Elesia a momentary glance before bringing the subject back at hand, "It still cannot stay in the Shire."

"No." Gandalf started out his response _simply_ but all three of them knew that this situation was anything but. "It can't." His agreement with Frodo's statement brought forth silence, and within it Frodo seemed to understand.

"What must I do?" Frodo's voice was firmer than the anxiety ridden tone he used before, and with it Elesia's eyes narrowed a fraction.

"I sure _hope_ that you meant _we_." Frodo moved his eyes away from Gandalf's to zone in on Elesia's raised eyebrow, her tone easy though her face was etched into one that held incredulous. He opened his mouth to tell her that she would probably be safer here but decided better of it, and gulped.

"Of course." He nodded twice, frantically to her, before Elesia flew to be seated on his shoulder. The both of their eyes turned to lock onto Gandalf's face, for he had naught yet answered Frodo's question, only to find him looking back at the both of them with a softness in his expression.

"Follow me."

* * *

Gandalf had basically led them both to what was Frodo's room and told him to back a bag, before the older wizard went to the room that she herself had stayed in to help Elesia to do the same. Mainly because she could not at the moment. He opened the hardwood circular door to reveal an equally round room that had a dresser, closest and four posted bed that had the blankets neatly folded. There wasn't much belongings that she had possession of, but all the same Gandalf discovered that the bag he left for her was still perfectly composed. She was just given an amused smile that soon turned downward when he realized she would be stuck like this for what could possibly be quite some time. Grabbing her bag after making sure that was all, he turned and led the way back to Frodo's room to reveal the Hobbit throwing clothes into a green knapsack. Elesia was silent as she flew over toward him to see if one of her newest friends needed assistance, just as Gandalf chose to watch him closely; silently making plans.

"You must leave and leave quickly." Gandalf stressed to the both of them, "Get out of the Shire."

"I thought we established that already." Elesia's lips curved downward, her response making Frodo attempt to wipe away his growing smirk.

"Where?" Frodo instead requested of him, turning his eyes to Gandalf momentarily before rushing to put food in for travels, "Where shall we go?" When Gandalf finally replied that they should make for the Village of Bree, Frodo couldn't help but echo the name with a frown and then ask what Gandalf planned to do.

"I will be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony." _Prancing... Pony._ Elesia echoed incredulously before shaking her head, using pixie dust to list items and push them towards the knapsack in an effort to help. She tuned into Gandalf's response after Frodo asked him if the ring will be safe there. "I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the Head of my Order. He is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do."

Elesia wished she could shake this feeling that settled within her stomach and just be comforted by Gandalf's words, but she couldn't. Not when she knew darkness lurked with them as they moved with their travels. Why _do I have this feeling that none of this will end well?_

* * *

Gandalf helped Frodo into his coat and the Hobbit grabbed both of their bags as they prepared to leave. "You'll have to leave the name of Baggins  
behind you...for that name is not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day and stay off the road. Also, and remember to take note Frodo, that Fae cannot fly in the rain or gusty winds." He watched silently as Frodo urged Elesia to rest onto his shoulder, being that she seemed to like being perched upon him, before the Hobbit spoke once more.

"I think we could cut across the country easily enough." In response, Elesia was looking up at him unlike Gandalf whom looked at the young Hobbit to admire the courage housed in his body; Frodo knew naught as to what he spoke about. The dangers that would come, even if it was in Orcs alone

"My dear Frodo... Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways within the span of a month and yet, even after a hundred years, they can still surprise you." The skin around Gandalf's eyes crinkled as he smiled down at them, before lowering down to become level with Elesia. "I apologize to you as well, my dear. For your loss the most of them; years will pass and it will heal. Though it will also scar, take it from someone that too has known loss."

Suddenly there was a loud rustle that came from outside the window closest to them, Gandalf commanded the both of them to get down and instantly, Frodo did so. His hand curved around Elesia's back to keep her safe after the abrupt movement of him quickly sinking down to the hardwood floor. Elesia closed her eyes and through the darkness that shrouded her vision, she heard an abrupt yelp of pain that followed after the telltale sound of his wooded staff meeting flesh.

Gandalf hauled something into the room; and as Frodo forced them to stand the both of them came to face with Sam, whom looked at Gandalf with terror as the elder man loomed over him. " _Samwise Gamgee, have you been eavesdropping?!_ " Gandalf barked at the lighter haired Hobbit that was sprawled across the floor!

Sam cringed away from him as he spoke then, eyes too locked on Gandalf to see Elesia straighten up with visible interest at the word 'eavesdropping'. "I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir! _Honest._ I was... just cutting the grass under the window there, you see..." _So he was eavesdropping._ Elesia thought with a widening grin, _honestly Gandalf. Sam is Frodo's best friend, do you think that Sam would let Frodo go on an adventure without him?_

Gandalf raised an eyebrow though, clearly not impressed, "It's a _little late_ for _trimming_ the _hedges_ , don't you think?"

"Hey!" Elesia cut in just as abruptly as Gandalf did when he roughly pulled Sam through the window, glaring at Gandalf with her arms folded in front of her "If Sam wanted to do some _late night trimming_ that is his _business_. See, why would you _care_ if he wants to _cut some grass_?" Gandalf, in return, offered her only a deadpanned look. Though it served it's purpose to make Frodo laugh and Sam a tad bit more at ease.

"I... _may_... heard raised voices." Sam responded to Gandalf's question honestly and panicked when Gandalf spun to look at him with glaring eyes, urging him roughly to tell what he had heard. "Nothing important, really. That is, I heard a good deal about some ring... and a Dark Lord of some kind that was the primary case of destroying all that Elesia knew. Tough break to find out like that, sorry." He offered the heart felt apology to the Fae that had sobered up at his words, before continuing on in a frantic rant, "And something about the end of the world, but...uh. Please, Mr. Gandalf, _sir_ , don't hurt me! Don't turn me into anything unnatural!" Sam paused after a moment before he changed his plea, "Please, just... _Don't turn me into a toad_."

Elesia shivered at the thought of being trapped as a _toad_ for the rest of your life, though she was amused by the last edited plea as she chose to look at Gandalf with an astounding glint in her eyes. _You mean to tell me that Gandalf could really do that?_

" _No?_ " Gandalf asked of him after a moment of silence, and something in his considerably calmed tone made Frodo smile. Gandalf hummed then, and that was something Elesia herself recognized; it was the bemused hum that he gave her whenever Elesia ranted passionately about something. Of which that Gandalf found funny due to her apparently 'humorous commentary'... it was mainly about fireworks. "Perhaps not... I think I know of a _much_ better _use_ for _you_."

Sam, predictably, gulped loudly in response.

* * *

The Shire in early mornings was shrouded in a white veil of mist, Elesia came to quickly find out. The surroundings around them were quiet, as if the birds themselves have not awakened from their nests yet. The Fae in her place atop Frodo's head, something that amused the Hobbit more than she had thought it would, as both them and Sam followed behind one of Gandalf's horses. She chose to wear the dress that was what Frodo dubbed as the perfect camouflage, only she had to allow Gandalf to shrink it - as well as most of her other clothes - to fit her form once more. The Sorcerer led the across a field that had been cared for the previous day, towards the direction of the forest. Frodo and Sam carried their knapsacks whilst Gandalf still held her own.

Closer and closer they all drew near to the forest when Gandalf looked back at them, "Come along, Samwise." He called out to the huffing Hobbit by his full first name that only he had noticed was lagging behind the group, "Do keep up." In response to this and Gandalf simply turning away from them, Elesia huffed before bending her knees and taking flight naught but a few seconds later. Within that span of time, she appeared to Sam and offered her hand with a smile; as if she had the strength to pull him along with her in this form. Nevertheless, Sam reach out and offered his pointer finger to shake her tiny hand. The moment taking his mind off of his exhaustion of more than a minute, and when she let go only to sit on his right shoulder like he had seen her do with Frodo many other times... it left Sam dazed.

After giving her a side look, Sam raised his eyes to see that Gandalf and Frodo were waiting for the two of them. Though they didn't seem to be irritated that they were left to wait, Sam tried his best naught to jolt Elesia from his shoulder as he scampered to close the distance.

"Tell me." Elesia requested of Sam in a volume only he could hear, her voice taking on a tone that was oddly mixed with kindness and bemusement, "You _really_ didn't think that he would turn you into _a toad_... did you?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Gandalf lead the three of them into the cover that the woods provided, looking at them seriously for a long moment before speaking, "Be careful, all three of you. _The Enemy_ has _many spies_ in his service and therefore many ways of _hearing_... including the birds and beasts. Frodo, I wish to speak with you." He descended from his horse and led the dark haired Hobbit away from them.

Despite the low voice that Gandalf spoke to Frodo after pulling him off to the side, whilst Elesia was in this form she was in tune with her surroundings. Gandalf knew this; as if the 'normal speaking tone' was yelling to her in such a small form, then whispering would be what her hearing interpreted as an easier tone to hear. "Is it safe?" Elesia saw Frodo nod his head and patted his front pocket, silently reassuring Gandalf. " _Never_ put it on." The elder warned the younger soul before him, "for then the _agents of the Dark Lord_ will be _drawn_ to its power... Always remember, Frodo, the ring is trying to get back to its master... _it wants to be found._ "

 _If that isn't chill worthy, I don't know what is._ Elesia shivered with dread, and watched silently as Gandalf ascended back onto his horse and silently pointed to the way that they were to go before she steered his horse away from them. It was only after he left them to stand in the cool morning air, that Elesia quickly realized something. Gandalf, who had been in such a hurry, forgot to give them her bag of possessions. She fought naught to sigh for Elesia counted on seeing him in the tavern within the village of Bree, and decided that she would ask for it then. Besides, if she needed it at any point, she was sure that Frodo chose to grab some of her clothes and put it in his bag. Surely it was just in case he had his bag on him and she lost her own.

 _For now, I have all that I need..._ Elesia smiled softly as her minuscule hand came up to touch the necklace that meant the most to her, _right here._

All the rest of her possessions could wait.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think? Thank you for reading. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Looming Darkness

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Resilience. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you for clicking on my story.**

 **Chapter 11: Looming darkness  
**

* * *

Previously on Resilience:

 _For now, I have all that I need..._ Elesia smiled softly as her minuscule hand came up to touch the necklace that meant the most to her, _right here._

All the rest of her possessions could wait.

...

They all spent the better of the day, hiking over the little outskirts of the Shire wading through a shallow stream and tall grass. Elesia yawned widely on Frodo's shoulder and would have tipped over off of him if Frodo hadn't caught her and gently put her in his pocket to get some rest. He continued on, despite his own exhaustion, not realizing that Sam had stopped short to take in his surroundings.  
After looking back the way that they came, Sam spoke then, "This is it."

Frodo turned his head to take note of the distance between them and moved back towards his friend, mindful of the Fae that wasn't quite asleep yet, and asked leading. "This is... _what_?"

Sam answered his question, longing to go back to the Shire and get some sleep. "If I take one more step... it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been." This was out of his comfort zone, leaving behind all that he knew for a quest. Frodo depended on him though, and Sam would not let his friend go through this alone.

Frodo gave Sam a pat on the shoulder, offering a tired smile. "Come on, Sam." He encouraged, watching as Sam took in a deep breath before letting it out as he deliberately took a step forward, physically forcing his body onward. Frodo smiled brightly at his friend after watching Sam shift his furry, brown foot and patted Sam on the back. "Remember what Bilbo used to say? _It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's not knowing where you might be swept off to._ " It sounded funny to him, only now was he truly going to be able to understand what his Uncle meant by that.

Elesia listened to him, but finally was overcome by sleep before the words registered. She was going to wish she hadn't, for only nightmares would come.

 _Elesia danced in a field of wild flowers, her body stood as tall as the humans and her movements flowed with the her loose dress. Birds chirped merrily in a swirls of the sunset, dipping and diving, while adding to the music echoing within her head. Giggles not her own reached Elesia's ears as pixies flew around her with content, some sat on the wild flowers while others decided to play with her. Only one had come up to lovingly kiss her on the nose, Elesia laughed joyfully at the feeling; overwhelmed with being beside her kin once more. This seemed familiar to her, as if she had dreamed this once before, but for the life of her could not recall when.  
_

 _"...Elesia?" A voice spoke then in question, bringing her to an abrupt halt, for the voice was one that she dreamed she would hear once more. She turned her body sharply to the voice and with the movement, Elesia's eyes widened a fraction for what she saw. There, standing one with the nature around her and clad in one of the layered 'Royal Robes' that she deemed as but a pixie was her - "Elesia?" The woman that looked like a older version of herself, with long dark hair that had a little bit of frizz that moved with the winds, questioned her once more as she stood in the soft blue fabric that curved around her form._

 _"...Mother?" Elesia couldn't believe it, she won't of course... but to lay eyes on her mother but one more time was what she longed for. She didn't seem to realize that her feet were taking stepped forward, seemingly on their own accord, until she stood right in front of her. The other fae around them were silenced in the wake of this reunion, as if they knew just how much she needed it. Elesia looked once more at the field around her, momentarily taking her gaze off of her mother, before she forced herself to take a step back. She painfully disregarded her name of her mother's lips in favor of looking at her mother and finally asking her own question, "...Am I dead?"_

 _"No." Her mother shook her head, hair moving with the movement and with a frown upon her lips, "Why would you ask such a question, Elesia?" Her mother's voice seemed to be carefully controlled as she asked the question, as if Elesia's own had angered her in ways that were foreign to her child. It effectively made the hairs on the back of Elesia's neck stand up on end._

 _Elesia gulped in response even before her answer passed through her lips, longing clawing at her heart. "...Because you are."_

 _"No, sweetheart. You're_ not _dead." Her mother soothed, her soft thumbs danced across Elesia's cheeks to force away the expression that she must have. Her hands slowly moved to Elesia's locks before brushing down her arms in gentle movements, making the younger Fae close her eyes in contentment. For even if it was just for a little while, Elesia finally felt peace come to her weary soul. She didn't even know that this was what she needed, it was an impossible dream to be with the death whilst in the living. "...But you soon will be."  
_

...What? _Elesia's eyes snapped open in shock; her mind stunned with the image of the black, polished armor that was more spiked than smooth. The screams of the pixies resounded through the air before they took flight, fleeing for their lives. What broke through the incredulous image first was the pain of the man's sharpened claws digging into the tops of her forearms. Underneath the helmet that covered his face, spiking in six points at the top, flashed glowing red orbs in the eye holes. Her heart rate sped up, for she knew that they were shaped in the eyes of a cat and instantly she knew who stood before her. "Sauron." She breathed the name quietly, not quite sure if she should believe this. Looking around at her momentarily, she realized that the peaceful field was now a wasteland, burnt to the dirt that the plants had been planted therein. The once blue sky was as all the blood he had spilled throughout his life.  
_

No, it's still a dream. _Elesia thought desperately, her teeth clenched together as she fought to get out of his grasp._ I need to wake up.

 _"Oh, no you don't." He sounded amused at her abortive attempts, as if he could hear her internal struggle to break free. "The_ sorcery _that_ I _have possession of... far shadows any_ will _that_ you _have,_ little fae. _You are nothing; just like your kin that was made into snacks for the Orcs. Oh, how they screamed their deaths as their wings were pulled out at the spines. Just as sweet as the screams that came from your mother's throat... before I ripped it out."_

 _Her fear swiftly turned into complete disgust and her blood boiled with enragement; the light of her wings shaded from white to darkened red in her anger. Elesia's lips curled into a scowl before, like a coiled snake, she decided to move. Using his grip against him, Elesia swung her feet up to place him against her chest plate, and with bent knees she pushed herself away from him. His claws dragging against her flesh to scar, she fell on her hind only a couple feet away from him and in pain. She was free from his grasp though; and that, as sad as it was, was something that even the strongest of Fae hadn't before achieved.  
_

 _She picked herself up as soon as she possibly could, to discover that Sauron may have taken a step back at her movement, but he hadn't taken a step towards her._ Nothing, huh? Do you want to bet on that? _Elesia thought viciously as she glared darkly at his form, "You're wrong. You did kill my mother, my father and my kin," She growled with no shortage of pain, "and for that? You will die by my hand. I, however, will not extend that right to_ something _like_ you _. I may die in these future days; of a broken heart, of my wings pulled but my death will_ not _be yours."_

 _"How brave." He mocked her with those two words, even though they didn't move her, "Your parents possessed this as well. It didn't change their fates either." He darted at her then, and underneath his high pitched laugh... Elesia could have sworn she heard her mother calling her name in an equally high pitched shrill._

"Elesia!" Movement tore her from her dream, and Elesia was transported back into awareness; trembling in a fetal position within the palm of Frodo's outstretch hand. She tried to ignore the pity housed in Frodo's wide blue orbs that seemed to analyze her. "Are you... okay?" _I am now,_ She thought with a expression she was sure expressed her relief; though the heaviness of her breath and the way her heart pounded against her rib cage said otherwise.

"Are you... _bleeding_?" Sam asked hesitantly of her as he moved closer to the both of them, his question instantly making her freeze.

"What?" Elesia murmured to herself, her tone too soft for the Hobbits to hear, before she turned her gaze slowly away from the pad of Frodo's hand. There, for her eyes to see, was a red liquid descending from both of her arms from her wounds. Even after a full minute, Elesia couldn't shake away her shock. _No... No, it can't be._

"Did you scratch yourself in your sleep or something?" Frodo questioned her, unrepulsed by the minuscule amount blood that now dripped onto his palm, "You were moving pretty roughly in my pocket." _Yeah... let's go with that._ Elesia sighed to her before shrugging at them and tried to force herself to stand. Frodo, seeing that she was having some difficulty, curled his ring finger inward towards her to offer her stability. When she did, Elesia smiled at the duo to thank them for their concern and to let them know that she was relatively alright.

Looking around, she saw that while she was asleep not as much time had passed as Elesia previously thought. Everything was still, green as it just bordered the Shire but not quite. There was tall, untamed grass with large farm up ahead that was surrounded by a corn field. "Oh, we are almost passed the edge of the entire Shire now." Frodo told her brightly as he walked forward, telling her stories as he walked along the path that was made through the corn field. The name story was about the farmer whom lived here and how he always chased Hobbit away from his crops whenever they wandered in... mainly Merry and Pippin. The story turned out to have a humorous twist as Frodo accounted to her all the mischievous tales that the two got involved in, and soon her nightmare was to the back of her mind. "And so, Pippin decided that he wanted to... borrow one of Gandalf's fireworks and got hungry. Apparently, the Farmer's crop was much closer than his own home so-"

"-do. Frodo!" Sam's voice called out frantically, Elesia watched silently as Frodo's eyebrows pulled together in confusion before he turned them around and went back around the curved bend. Sam's facial expression shifted from panic to one of unspeakable relief. "I thought I lost you. Both of you."

Frodo looked at Sam suspiciously and in response his friend glanced down, clearly embarrassed. Frodo's eyes sparkled teasingly, "What are you talking about?"

"It... was just something Gandalf said." Sam mumbled underneath his breath, though it seemed that he didn't want either of them to hear him. He sighed and continued on after when Frodo questioned him about it, trying to get his voice as deep as Gandalf's was. "He said... _"Don't you leave him, Samwise Gamgee."_ And I swear, that I didn't mean to." He stared at Frodo then, intently as if Frodo would try to disappear from his gaze. _Wow, I knew that Sam would want to shadow Frodo in all of this but -_ Elesia cut herself on mid thought to listen to Frodo release a carefree laugh. Some of the blades grass twitched in their general direction, making her take pause even though she sensed they weren't a threat.

"Sam... we're still in the Shire! What could possibly happen?" Frodo shrugged his shoulders as he questioned his friend. _Well, adding to the fact that we are supposed to protect a ring from the followers of an evil sorcerer bent on the destruction of all of Middle Earth?_ A lot. Suddenly, there came a figure crashing out of the hedgerow, knocking into Frodo. Elesia was sent flying in the disarray, and Frodo picked himself up whilst shooting her with an apologetic look... only to be knocked down once more, this time by Pippin.

"Frodo!" Pippin excitedly looked down at the the person he fell on, before calling out to the person he was with, "Merry! Look it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello Frodo." Merry aimed a smirk at him even as Sam ordered Pippin to get off of Frodo. He, Pippin and Frodo swiftly picked themselves up from the variety of vegetables that were scattered among them. "Hello to you as well, Elesia." She was offered a smile in greeting as she flew over to him, before that smile shifted into one that was a frown, "...Is that blood?" Elesia released a sigh before waving a hand a him, letting him known that she was okay.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Sam demanded of the two newcomers before Merry cheekily told him to 'hold this' as he thrust a large, bright green cabbage in his hands. Sam's eyes widened before he glared darkly at the vegetable that he held, when he spoke next, there was an accusing underline present, "You have been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

A large pitchfork could be seen racing towards where they currently were, angry shouts from Farmer Maggot reached their ears and Elesia could only guess that the Farmer tracked them based on how loud they chose to be. "Who's that in my field?! Get out of it! Get out of my field, you... young vermits! _GET OUT OF MY CORN!_ "

Merry and Pippin hurriedly gathered their treasures, shared a look and raced away; the others following closely behind them. Merry looked behind him, seemingly put out by the big spectacle that the farmer was making, "I just don't get _why_ he's so upset about this. It's only a _couple_ of _carrots_." From his tone, one would think that both he and Pippin didn't have a history with wandering into the fields and stealing crops whenever they got hungry.

"And some cabbages..." Pippin added on, thinking while turning back to look at him with his right pointer finger up, " _and_ those three bags  
of potatoes that we lifted last week. _And_ then the mushrooms the week before."

Merry in response huffed at the hobbit in front of him before he forced Pippin onward "Yes Pippin, we get it. My point is that he's clearly  
overreacting!"

Elesia, whom had been following after them, laughed before she curved easily towards the front. She only stopped laughing gleeful when the sound of dogs reached her ears. _Large dogs by the sounds of it._

" _Run!_ " Pippin demanded of them all without wings, as if it wasn't obvious that was the only option for them.

* * *

From there it was a domino effect as one Hobbit had skid to a halt a a cliff and the others bumped into one another, blinded to how Elesia instinctively raised her hands in an attempt to stop them. However she only had time to move back before each one tumbled head over heels over the ledge, down the dead leaf ridden hill and came to an abrupt, painful halt onto a dark road. Elesia sighed before she too slowly traveled down, curving around the trees of the wood surrounding both sides of the road.

"...That was close." Pippin was the first to speak as he murmured, winded with nose scrunched up in disgust at the smell of the large pile of horse dropping that was inches away from his face.

Frodo picked himself up and quickly scanned his surroundings, only half listening to Merry's groaning that mixed in with Elesia's near quiet jingle. " _Ow_... I think that I _broke_ something." Merry shifted when Elesia started to come forward to make sure that he was okay and pulled out a large carrot that was broken through the middle from his back coat pocket. He blinked at it before responding, "Oh."

Sam in return got up and turned to glare at Merry and Pippin, as if the two of them were the response for his own aches, "Trust a _Brandybuck_ and a _Took_."

Merry, understandably, took offense. "What? That was just a detour..." He too got up and brushed off the dirt from the front of his vest, before explaining further, " _a shortcut_."

"A _shortcut_ to _what_?" Sam grumbled at him, unmoved by Merry's commentary though he knew that he should be. Spending his life with Merry and Pippin in his life made him quickly unaffected by just how far the pranksters would go. As soon as he thought they pushed too far, they would push even further. They also had an answer to everything, and as if on cue, Pippin spoke up from where he still laid on the ground. His eyes widening with glee as he spied something underneath the trees on the a few feet away from him.

" _Mushrooms_!"

Elesia sighed once more from where she hovered within the air, watching with almost fondness as each Hobbit besides Frodo rush toward the small brown mushroom that were growing among the loamy undergrowth. She turned her attention to Frodo and she too realized late that there was a reason why the Hobbit was quiet, tense and watchful. They were deposited upon a road, just like Gandalf had told them not to. Scattered leaves rose into the air then, spiraling down the road towards them as they were blown by the invisible winds.

All too late, the sound of hooves carried toward them, bringing danger with it. The trio of munching Hobbits gave it no mind as they reached their hands for more food, disregarding Frodo's statement of "I think we should get off the road." Elesia, trying to redirect their attention, flew quickly over and started to pull a few locks of their hair. Pippin, single minded with food, swatted at her like she was not but a fly and she was thrown backward. Landing on her wings with a soft thud and grunt of pain just before a long, drawn out wail sounded then; the cry of a vengeful creature cried upon the winds.

"Get off the road... _quick_." Frodo demanded of them now, though his voice was no without fear. It seemed to shake them out of their trance, and Merry quickly scanning for Elesia scooped her up before scrambling along as well. They just situated under the shelter of a hollowed, mossy log that the roots of the tree next to it overtook the top of it before descending back into the earth; with one hand holding her and the other digging through the bag with Sam and Pippin, the sounds of the horse drew closer. Frodo, she saw in the corner of her right eye, turned his head back to peak through a small hole and froze. _I don't even want to know._ Elesia shivered before the sniffing of the rider could be heard, as if he was trying to track down some elusive scent that now invaded him. In response to it, every single one of them shifted back into the log for cover. Beads of sweat gathered on Frodo's brow as the rider slid off of his horse with heavy heels. Moving the dirt beneath him without care until it too was silent.

 _Oh my... It's looming over us._ Elesia didn't dare to even breathe, though her breath was probably not the one that would be detected. ... _But still._ A near silent movement caught her attention and she turned her head to Frodo. Reaching to cup her mouth both hands as he drew that horrid ring out of his pocket with trembling hands. His face was fevered and sweating as if he were in the grip of some internal struggle that pulled him into different directions. The sound of sniffing intensified then, just as Frodo's squeezed his eyes shut.

Sam looked at Frodo with concern, whispering Frodo's name in question before Merry thought quickly. Shoving Elesia in Pippin's grasp, he sneakily and desperately hurled the bag of mushrooms across the tree roots and the looming presence spun around at the sound, and darted to the far side of the road with frightening speed. Frodo instantly slumped back, as if the darkness housed within the rider was effecting him as much as Elesia felt that it did her.

"What was _that_?" Merry spun to look at all of them when no one answered him. Pippin was previously eating with one hand and favored to place Elesia down to eat with two hands. Sam was still regarding Frodo with concern and Frodo himself? His gaze was locked on the golden ring lying in the palm of his hand with a look of shock etched on his face.

His question echoed within all of their minds and it was one that all would beg to know the answer to.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading.**


	12. Chapter 12: To Bree

**Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Resilience. I hope that you like what I have come up with. Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows. This is part 1 of Bree and how the struggles they face on the way there. More than 3,000 words.  
**

 **Chapter 12: To Bree**

* * *

Darkness quickly covenanted the earth, with the only light in the form of Elesia's wing as she raced in from of the four whom hurried through the trees. They overcame the slipping and sliding of their feet as they blurred forward across the mud ridden ground. Sam was the one to stop first, heavy breath puffing on his lips much alike the other three of his kin, "Anything?" He eyed the shadows around them suspiciously, as if the rider laid in wait for them to lower their guard. _It is naught paranoia if someone is actually after you._

Frodo shook his head in response after checking, his hair violently shifting as he too tried to settle his heart rate, "...No, nothing." _But for how long would that last?_ He actually didn't really want to even think about it; but Frodo knew that if anyone got hurt along the way, Frodo would blame himself until he died. _I asked for this. I asked Gandalf 'What must I do?' and Elesia may have tagged along... but that didn't mean she knew what she was getting involved in. She hardly got to process what happened to her kin before she went with him and Sam on this quest. With Merry and Pippin, well the two of them literally stumbled upon them.  
_

Pippin asked what was going on in an almost whine at being kept in the dark but he was disregarded as Merry moved past him, walking toward Frodo with a gaze of intent. He was mindful of how Sam kept looking around nervously, as if he didn't trust this spot to be safe for long and with Elesia twitching the way that she currently was… _Was there some kind of instinct that she had that could sense whomever the rider was? And if Elesia, whom was attuned to the earth around them, quaked because of it… Just what had we stumbled across?_ "The black rider was looking for something… or someone... Frodo?" He questioned of his friend, hoping that some kind of explanation would be given; only a second later it was Sam who had hissed for them to get down.

The Silhouette of the rider, clad in midnight robes draped upon it's thin form, suddenly appeared through the shadows. The four Hobbits fell to the ground as silently as they could with Elesia allowing herself to quickly drop a couple of feet from where she had hovered before curving to hide behind a large tree trunk. When the dark rider finally turned to inspect the noise, they were all to safety in the darkness with the fae shutting off the light of her wings.

Seeing and hearing nothing more, the rider departed. After a few minutes of tense silence, the group released a collective sigh. Frodo then arose from the mud, turned to Merry and finally answered his question, "I must leave the Shire… Sam, Elesia and I must get to Bree."

Merry aimed Frodo with a wide eyed look then, having come to quickly realize just how deep his friends were in trouble. Elesia may have been a wanderer with Gandalf but Merry would have liked to think that she wouldn't have tried to leave without saying goodbye to the two of them… if it wasn't for an urgent matter. That being said, Frodo and Sam also wouldn't leave the Shire without _having to._ For while Frodo liked to hear about the adventures of the outside world almost as much as they themselves did… he never once expressed the urge for more than the Shire had to offer. _And with Frodo going, you didn't have to be a genius to figure out that Sam would tag along as well._ "Right then, to Buckleberry Ferry… follow me."

The Hobbits departed from the shadowy depths in favor of a moonlit area when suddenly one of the black riders burst out of the forest, a horrid shriek leaving it's mouth. The horse it rode upon was black as well, silver armored in certain areas with tinted crimson eyes; it to seemed to trot with madness. The horse lifted it's hind legs to kick at the Hobbits as from it's mouth it released a _neigh_ , Elesia grit her teeth together in deliberation as Merry was the one to respond.

"There's another one!" Merry shouted in surprise, for it was clear that it presence was unsuspected indeed; before Elesia swallowed and forced herself to take flight at the rider and his horse. Summoning a shield to engulf the Hobbits four that the now irritated horse beat it's hooves against, she buzzed around the rider's face much alike an annoying fly would do. Ducking around his swatting hands with ease, she yelled as loud as she could for the Hobbit's to run. "Uh, right. Be careful. Frodo, this way!"

With the hobbits running further and the rider released a unholy shriek from it's covered lips. After a few minutes, Elesia felt she earned it's ire enough and abruptly moved away, the sound of it's hand coming into contact with it's own head filling her with amusement that she knew was unwise to have at the moment, The shadowed opening where his face was finally zoned in on her form, and in her mind's eyes Elesia could almost picture the rider's eyes narrowed in anger. Cheekily however, Elesia slowly bowed halfway at the waist, crossed her toes and raised her arms at the rider. Bent at the elbow, her hands came up and her fingers moved back and forth in a 'come on' gesture. The rider unfroze at the silent taunt, forcing it's horse toward her at alarming speed. She waited the last two seconds before flying swiftly upward; the rider so intent with her movement that he couldn't direct the horse away from running right into a nearby oak tree. The horse offered a pained neigh, and she would have felt sorry for it if it was a normal stallion. It was normal once upon a time, and for that she felt the loss. Nevertheless the answering high pitched sound of anger both covered evidence of the horse's pain as well as it chased away her wayward emotions.

Elesia didn't linger a second more, flying in the opposite direction of where Merry led the others; trying desperately to buy them more time. She counted on the irritation she provoked within this rider and could only guess that others would race towards the sound of it's conrad's call. Her vision hazed momentarily before it corrected itself, and while that was strange even for her, Elesia fought through it. Curving around trees before she changed direction altogether, was a tactic that she chose to keep them on their toes, so to speak anyway. The sounds of hooves and snarling sounds coming from the _horse_ that clearly took after it's rider, enveloped around her as soon as Elesia flew into a spacious clearing. The undergrowth was more so decayed than the trees which surrounded it, and at first Elesia thought the sounds were overlapping from one horse… then they stepped out. Multiple ones surrounded her from all sides, the riders either tilting their heads menacingly at her or steadying their horses. It was after but a beat of silence that they all decided to race toward towards her, acting as if they all had one mind and perhaps they did. _Sauron's,_ She guessed then with no shortage of hate and waited the last ten seconds before forcing her body to envelope into her shields and disappear from sight altogether.

She paid the answering fits of rage no mind even as they reached her ears, as she flew up higher than the tallest tree. Elesia hovered underneath the starlit sky momentarily before making way into the direction of the Ferry as well.

* * *

Sam terrified scream of Frodo's name surged protectiveness within Elesia's body as soon as it reached her ears, pushing her body at faster speeds than she honestly could say that she had ever traveled before. The sight of three hobbits tumbled together on a wooden castaway 'ferry' greeted Elesia from her place high above, the seekers sped forward from the fog that was starting to settle in and Frodo was left to race across the wooden pier with the seekers hot at his heels.

Elesia dived downward without a second though, dropping to hover behind Frodo and threw her arms up. With the shield engulfing them, Elesia pushed her hands outward with a tad bit of difficulty but it still had the desired effect as her gemmed shield surged toward the gathered seekers and their horses. Upon contact, were forced backward and some horses even fell onto each other with shaking legs. All it took was one minute before Frodo too lept onto the ferry, with Elesia darting after him with blinking wide eyes. _I… did not know that I could actually do that._

Sam and Merry shoved off with the poles that they held in death grips, so alike the ones that they probably just escaped from and the ferry slid down the river with ease, just as the riders arrived at the end of the pier on their own two legs. Their horses finally pulled themselves up from the ground as the cloaked figures screamed in union with rage. The hobbits covered their ears at the booming sound as the seekers got back on their horses and looked at them from underneath their hoods.

Frodo gulped before exhaling a breath heavily, "How far is the nearest crossing?"

It was Merry who answered him, and as he moved the pole the lighter haired hobbit did not take his dark eyes off of the black riders as they turned their horses around and sped into the fog towards the north, "The brandwine bridge. Twenty miles." His voice tense.

Pippin blinked at the both of them, before opening his mouth to speak, "I'm sorry… am I the only one going to comment on just how well Elesia did against them?" He looked brightly at the fae among them before blinking in confusion at how tired she looked. " _Elesia_?"

Silence now shrouded them like the darkness that engulfed the world and with the pain that still clawed at her forearms, Elesia's whole world tinted as she fell. The last two things that she remembered before she knew no more was shouts of surprise and a pair of hands catching her fall.

* * *

 _Elesia grew to slowly be aware of a finger lingering on her forehead, her body cupped within another hand. "She still feels quite warm." A voice murmured softly to another, one that sounded all too familiar to her but she couldn't quite pinpoint whom it was. Heavy rain saturated them from the sky, and some of the icy droplets pounded at her tiny form. The weighted down her wings, pulling them flush against the palm that she currently rested on._

 _"That can't be good." A tender voice spoke in response, cutting through the darkness that shrouded her vision from behind Elesia's closed eyelids. "Could it be about her injury?"_

 _"How did she get it again?" A squeakier voice asked in response instead of answering, this voice was higher than two that spoke. As soon as his question ended, smacks could be heard and the squeaky voice yelped in pain before murmuring something under his breath about 'abuse'. It was instantly shushed by the three voices with them, and the one whom hadn't spoken soothed her as best as he could at the moment; telling her to hold on and they were almost there._

 _In their presence, Elesia felt safety pierce through the haze around her and felt content to slip underneath the temptation of sleep once more._

The next time Elesia woke up, she was more aware of her surroundings as from the distance as she peered over Sam's coat pocket from where the Hobbits stood upon a hill. The sky was still dark and the rain came down in a downpour, but her wings were already wet so the way she saw it the damage was already done. Elesia absentmindedly thought about the fact that she still had a lingering headache as she caught sight of a small village made of stone and and half timbered houses. There was a tall wooden border that framed the village and she could hardly make sense of it from behind her half lidded eyes. _They do realized that people on the other side of this border know how to make fire… right?_

All four hobbits made way to the gate at the western side; trudging through the harsh water that soaked them with wild eyes, ragged appearances, and completely out of breath. "Come on." Frodo urged his friends as he fixed his hood to cover more of his head before darting forward to knock on the gate. Through the soothing sounds of the rain, though she was sure all of them could have done without the freezing winds, she heard the gatekeeper firmly ask what did they want as he peered at them from the bottom wooden window that he swung open to look at them. "We're heading to the Prancing Pony."

The gatekeeper opened up the door, and swung his lantern onto the hobbits that now stood before him, illuminating their faces with the yellow light. Elesia ducked down back into the pocket even before the gatekeeper had a chance to speak. "Hobbits, eh? Four Hobbits. Never really seen you lot out of the Shire…" His tone was one of surprise but then he grew to be firmer as he went on to ask the required question, "What business brings you to Bree?"

Elesia sighed in relief that they all made it safely to Bree, and fought not to release a tinkling laugh at Frodo's immediately response, "We wish to stay at the inn and our business is our own." To all of their relief though, like most the gatekeeper thought that hobbits wouldn't cause much trouble and after processing Frodo's words, sidestepped to let them through.

"All right, young sir, I meant no offense." The gatekeeper said to Frodo, mindful of how cold he and his friends looked reflecting in his tone as the taller male kept eyeing them in a curious manner. He watched as the Hobbits gratefully entered Bree before speaking once more, "It's my job to ask questions after nightfall, you see. There's talk of strange folk traveling abroad. You can't be too careful."

From there the Hobbits made their way through the narrow streets with the taller folk looming over them. It understandably made them nervous, giving in light as to how their night had gone so far. The tall building towered above them with lights glowing dimly from behind the thick curtains that concealing what was going on from view. _Yeah… that's trustworthy._

The Hobbits continued to move forward and soon, directly across from where they stood, was a tavern with a sign that presented it as the 'Prancing Pony Inn'. _Thank goodness,_ she sighed before ducking back into the jacket pocket to hide from view, as Elesia rocked back and forth with the movement of Sam following after the rest of his friends as they hurried toward it. She sighed once more when they finally opened the door and walked through the threshold.

 _Safe… for now at least._

The moment that they entered the tavern though, part of Elesia wished that they went back outside. It had been a couple months now since she went with Gandalf to Bree, though she remained hidden from view whilst he shopped for the things he needed. Therefore she forgot just how noisy it was on average. "Excuse me?" Frodo attracted the Inn keeper's attention from tending to some of the rowdy crowd around them.

When he spoke after peering down at them, Elesia knew that she recognized his voice though for the life of her could not remember his name. "Good evening, little masters. If you're seeking accommodation, we've got some nice, cozy Hobbit sized rooms available, Mr… ah…" He stalled, probably just now realizing that none of them introduced themselves. To be far, neither did he.

" _Underhill_ … my name is Underhill." Frodo said after a moment, and held with Sam's front pocket Elesia raised her left hand to _face plant_ against her dry expression at how he stalled. Obviously it was fake, not to mention clearly _not original_ and she knew by the way that the Inn keeper echoed it in question before humming that Frodo had failed. "We're friends of _Gandalf the Grey_ … can you tell him that we have arrived?"

When he spoke next, the older man sounded puzzled. _That's not good._ "Gandalf… _Gandalf_? Oh… Oh _yes_! Now I remember. Elderly chap, big gray beard with a pointy hat?" Elesia snickered softly at the description but her expression fell flat when he continued apologetically, "Not seen him for six months."

Elesia slumped heavily within her cover just as Sam whispered a worried question to Frodo, though she was sure if any one of them had the answer it would be much appreciated, "...What are we doing to do now?"

* * *

 **Please do me a favor and leave a review to let me know what you think? Thank you for reading and I hope everyone has a wonderful Thanksgiving. :) I hope that you liked this chapter.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Strider

**YASSS! We reached a HUNDRED REVIEWS! WOOT WOOT~!**

 **In celebration of this, I am adding a bonus chapter even though I updated yesterday! See? Sped up the writing process really quickly didn't it. :P :)**

 **Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of Resilience. Let me just say, you guys are awesome. Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. I hope you like this chapter. It is literally a little more than 5,000 words.**

 **Chapter 13: Strider**

* * *

 _Previously on Resilience:_

 _"Underhill… my name is Underhill." Frodo said after a moment, and held with Sam's front pocket Elesia raised her left hand to face plant against her dry expression at how he stalled. Obviously it was fake, not to mention clearly not original and she knew by the way that the Inn keeper echoed it in question before humming that Frodo had failed. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey… can you tell him that we have arrived?"_

 _When he spoke next, the older man sounded puzzled. That's not good. "Gandalf… Gandalf? Oh… Oh yes! Now I remember. Elderly chap, big gray beard with a pointy hat?" Elesia snickered softly at the description but her expression fell flat when he continued apologetically, "Not seen him for six months."_

 _Elesia slumped heavily within her cover just as Sam whispered a worried question to Frodo, though she was sure if any one of them had the answer it would be much appreciated, "...What are we doing to do now?"_

* * *

The Prancing Pony was a noisy, smokey inn that was dimly lit from the log fire. From the sounds of it, it housed a mixture of beings; humans, dwarfs and maybe even a few more hobbits. Elesia, whilst she was upright, swayed back and forth to get the water that was left on her wings. It proved to be successful, coupled with the warm atmosphere around her and she took flight out of the pocket just before the Hobbits chose a table against the far wall. With her shield wrapped around her, she remained invisible to the eye. Elesia took note of everyone in the tavern before turning her gaze to the Hobbits that were clearly trying to remain quiet and inconspicuous. It failed though, mainly due to the fact that Sam couldn't seem to help himself and kept casting nervous glances around.

The Inn keeper brought them beers which Elesia scrunched her nose at because of the smell, before she noticed that Sam casually reached into the pocket of where she should have been. With widening eyes, he leaned forward to tell his friends that he had undoubtedly lost her, when Elesia chose to land on his shoulder. The comfortable, familiar weight on his shoulder instantly had Sam take pause before he released a breath of relief. He couldn't ask how she was doing after her rest despite the overwhelming urge to. He hadn't seen her sick before and the fact that she undoubtedly was, made him rightfully concerned.

Frodo to saw how Sam wary was of his surroundings and said, "Sam, he'll be here. He'll come." The reassured tone that he used made Sam relax just a fraction more. A second later, Merry came back to situate himself down at the table and within his hands he carefully held large mug of beer. Pippin wasn't the only one that laid widened eyes on it but he most certain was the first one to speak.

"What is _that_?"

"This, my friend…" Merry whispered in response, looking at it like it was a glorified object or something close to, "is a pint."

"It comes in _pints_?" Pippin asked confused for a moment, probably not realizing that they had different sized mugs here, before his tone changed to reflect his excitement. "I'm getting one!" He declared before rising unsteadily to his feet and heading to the bar, not seeming to feel Sam's eyes following him the whole way with disapproval.

"You've had a whole half already." He protested, though he went ignored and Merry just watched him go. It was only a second later that a couple of swarthy men leaning against the bar casually glanced at Frodo with sharpened eyes before looking quickly away. Someone caught Sam's attention and with a voice that was just as tense as he was before, he spoke quietly to Frodo, "That fellow's done nothing but _stare at you_ since the moment we've arrived."

Sam indicated with his eyes to a brooding stranger whom sat alone at a hard wooden table in the far corner, smoking on a curiously carved long stemmed pipe. Elesia bounced off of Sam's shoulder, ignoring the protest he only got halfway out before she moved cautiously toward him. Danger didn't seem to cling to his roughened soul like the seekers for the ring did, instead he seemed… warm. Mysterious, and really what Fae throughout history did not like a good mystery? None, Elesia had to tell. She leaned at the waist towards him, directly in front of him though he could not see her. The sparks of fire from within the pipe lightened the top half of his face; momentarily revealing a set of brown gleaming eyes that peered through her to eye Frodo and his friends from underneath his stained travel cowl. The smoke produced blew around her, and as much as she tried to keep it in, Elesia couldn't help but release a cough.

The sound caught his attention even though she cover her mouth, from his movements he seemed caught off guard by how close it was; to reach his ears underneath all of the other sounds around him. Just as Frodo gestured to the Inn keeper that he needed him for a moment, the man before her gently swept the back of his left hand in front of him. However it still came too swiftly for her, for Elesia was still coughing and by the time that she moved, she felt her tiny foot come into contact with his hand. He tilted his head to the his, almost bird-like in his confusion as his eyes scanned for her before he hummed interestingly and straightened back up.

Elesia, with a rapidly pumping heart, flew back to where the majority of the Hobbits were just in time to for Frodo to ask his question, "Excuse me, that man in the corner… _who is he_?" Elesia settled back on the table and chose to lean forward, eager to hear the answer to such a question as well.

"He's one of them _Rangers_ ; they're _dangerous folk_ they are, _wandering_ the wilds. What his right name is, I never heard, but round these parts he's known as... 'Strider'." The Inn keeper scurried away from the table, seeming to be thoroughly done with the explanation and wanting to find somewhere else to be. _Uncomfortable, that's what he was._ Elesia thought to herself with analyzing eyes as she watched him go before turning back to look at the man. This… Strider. _One of the Rangers, huh? That isn't a bad thing. All because he is a nomad doesn't mean that he is as dangerous as everyone else views him to be. Wandering the wilds makes you tougher, stronger, than most people could handle. It strips you to your baser instincts in the sole effort to survive. If the Inn keeper had knowledge of the true darkness bubbling within the world, just outside of these gates, then he would think that this man is a saint._

Behind her, Elesia could hear that Frodo worriedly murmured to himself the word, "...Strider." In that one word, his nervousness was underlined and when she turned to comfort him, she saw perspiration collecting at his brow. She looked at him worriedly, for little did she know that within Frodo's fingers toyed subconsciously with a certain ring underneath the table. He seemed to slowly slip away from reality, into a world that only he could see. How strange it was and Elesia could hardly believe that she was the only one at the table noticing this.

Whatever was going on with him was abruptly cut when the sound of Pippin's voice reached their ears, "Baggins? _Sure_ , I know a Baggins… he's sitting over there." They turned as one to see Pippin sitting at the bar, chatting loudly with the locals grouped around him. Frodo balked as Pippin clearly pointed at him, before Frodo lept to his feet and pushed his way frantically to the bar. "Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed, on his mother's side and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side… if you follow me." He said the last four words lower than everything else, ironically.

With frantic worry and no shortage of exasperation, Elesia flew upward and scanned the tavern before following after Frodo just as the darker haired Hobbit reached Pippin. Latching onto his sleeve and trying to pull him away from the growing crowd as well as the beer that the movement had spilled, " _Pippin_!"

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin yelled back in a cheeky manner before pushing Frodo away from him. Frodo stumbled backward and landed roughly on the floor beneath them; there was a flash of gold that caught Elesia eye as the ring went flying up in the air above him just as the inn goes silent. Everyone turns to look at Frodo, whom is sprawled on the floor and Elesia moves closer as Frodo tries to catch the ring, only for it to crash down onto his finger. Instantly, much alike her disappearing act, he too vanishes from sight. There was a sharp intake of breath as many jumped backward, clearly thinking that it was sorcery before it was followed by total silence.

Instantly, Elesia surged forward with her hands outstretched in an effort to find him whilst Sam looked sick, Merry didn't look much better and Pippin finally sobered up to realize his folly. In the corner of her eye, Elesia noted the man named Strider and his posture; leaving her to guess that he was frowning underneath his hood. The people within the inn erupted with excited babble about what they just witnessed, though it seemed to never cross their minds that it was a bad thing indeed.

Elesia was frantic as she couldn't feel where he was. She looked around and breathed only more when she turned her head just in time to see Frodo materialize back into the real world underneath a nearby table; his hand holding the ring and terrified expression upon his face. However, she wasn't the only one that saw Frodo appear again and a larger hand reached down under the table as the hobbit just breathed a sigh of relief. Elesia blinked as Strider grabbed him by the scruff of his collar, dragged Frodo quickly up and away toward the stairs leading towards the inn.

She quickly surged after them, dodging and weaving around people to keep up. Strider stopped momentarily in the empty corridor and with one hand cupping the back of Frodo's neck, he loomed over the terrified Hobbit before he chose to speak, "You draw _too much attention_ to yourself, _Mr. Underhill_." He pulled Frodo roughly away until he stopped in front of a shut door, he unlocked it as quickly as he could before pushing the Hobbit beside him in the revealed room as frantic as he could. Elesia only had a mere second to get into the now occupied room before the door was shut and locked tightly.

Frodo spoke when instantly as the door was secured, eyeing wary the man that pushed him through it. His hood was still up, covering the top of his head and the majority of his tanned face. "What is it that you want?"

"A bit more caution from you would suffice." He all but growled at the Hobbit as he paced, his mind obviously running a mile in a short time span, "Keep in mind that what you carry is no trinket."

"I carry nothing." Frodo immediately denied with a shake of his head as he took a small step back, neither of them knowing yet that Elesia hovered within the room and was witnessing their interaction.

Strider let out a tiny scoff, "Indeed? Well, I can _usually_ avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear _entirely_? _That_ is a _very rare gift_." Elesia's lips curved into smirk at the unexpected compliment. "Speaking of, where is the woman that was supposed with you?"

Frodo took pause at the last question, stalling at the last question before hesitantly asking one of his own, "...Who are you?"

Strider raised an eyebrow, before pulling off his hood to reveal the short brown curls that framed his facial features that would have been regarded as kind if not for his hardened brown orbs and the frown on his lips. He eyed Frodo momentarily, taking in his posture and those eyes that expressed him like an opened book. "Are you frightened?" There was a soft mocking element underneath these three words that Elesia did not like, the question was obviously spoken because Frodo chose not to answer the one about her.

Frodo looked at him before he finally answered in one word that sharpened through Elesia's heart, "Yes." In response, she flew forward and covered Frodo with one of her shield's though the Strider could still see him.

"You aren't nearly frightened enough. I know exactly what haunts you." Strider assessed before he walked closer to Frodo, only to be pushed back a few steps when he came into contact with the shield. He steadied himself quickly before blinking at Frodo with confusion, "What is this?"

* * *

"What is _this_?"

He demanded of the silent Hobbit before Strider quickly remembered how his hand had come into contact with a foot so tiny that he guessed it was smaller than any doll he had laid eyes upon. That and when he stumbled upon Gandalf in his travels, the wizard gave him more knowledge than just directions to get to the Prancing Pony and a tie string bag full of feminine outfits both of regular sizes and one that he bet would only fit on his pointer finger, a pair of boots, a canteen of water and a set of curved, durable knives.

" _I don't think that it is a coincidence that I happened upon you, Aragorn." Gandalf told him with an assessing glint in those blue eyes, "I request that you head to the Prancing Pony that lays within Bree. Two Hobbits will be heading there and a special conrad of them. War has been brewing for a long while now, you know of this, and these three are wrapped within it. It is so because one is carrying the ring of Sauron, in what will result in a final attempt to destroy it."_

 _Aragorn's deep brown orbs widened at the name 'Sauron', in disbelief though he could instantly acknowledge that what Gandalf said was so because of how serious his tone was. Hobbits so small carrying something so important… "What am I to do once I find them? And whom might this 'special conrad' be?"_

" _You are to get two rooms at the inn. Watch over them and if I am not there by the time they get there, lead them to Rivendell, my friend." Gandalf instructed of him before offering the back that rested on his shoulder, "Take this. I might as well inform you so you aren't that surprised. It is a two day journey from here to Bree, the shock should wear off by then I suppose."_

" _Shock?" Aragorn echoed, his eyebrows rising and his curiosity skyrocketed when Gandalf chose to regard him with a secretive smile._

" _That special conrad I spoke about? Happens to be a friend of mine… a woman by the name of Elesia Fay." Quickly processing Gandalf's words, Aragorn would have doubled over in shock if he hadn't steadied himself against the wizard's horse. Could it really be possible that after all the hopelessness that his friend went through… that Legolas's soul mate had finally been discovered?_

" _What? ...How did you find her?" Aragorn's mind swirled with questions, his heart overwhelmed with emotion of shock and happiness for his best friend; and as he finally pulled himself together, the 'Ranger looked up to see Gandalf eyeing him with an even wider smile._

" _Oh, Aragorn. You must be mistaken… it is she that found me."_

Aragorn shook his head to clear away his thoughts before scanning his surroundings once more before slowly rising his hands, palms up, in surrender. "I mean him _no harm_." His statement had no response, Frodo just looked at him though it was without great surprise that he was within a invisible shield. "Honest. Gandalf has sent me in his stead." There was a beat of silence before the glowing dome of a thousand blue gems was brought back into view, and through it, a small ball of light pushed through. It flew toward him cautiously, and mystified Aragorn felt up his hand for it. It was one thing to be told of the Fae, but when the light hesitantly dropped onto his palm, the shell slowly cracking and disappearing into what Aragorn could only suppose was faerie dust… he thought that _seeing is definitely believing_. For it was within the palm was his hand that the little Fae was revealed. He could feel his eyes widening bigger than they possibly ever had, the stretch uncomfortable but he didn't dare try to stop them. Aragorn felt the urge to touch her even though she rested on the skin of his hand, but as soon as he curled the tips of his fingers she escaped.

A noise sounded from within the corridor then, making Frodo jump away and Aragorn deftly drew his sword; instantly snapping out of his thoughts and was instantly on guard. The door burst open and Aragorn inched forward with the sword; only to reveal the intruders standing in the doorway. One was squared off with a protective expression and raised fists, another brandished a candlestick, and the last held a chair. It seemed the last two just quickly grabbed something on the way up while the first decided there was no need.

"Let them go or I'll have you, Longshanks!" The first one, whom stood in the middle, glared darkly at him with an angry voice and shaking fists.

He seemed unconcerned by his own safety, only concerned for his friends and Aragorn sheathed his sword with a smile playing on his lips, "You have a stout heart, little Hobbit… but that alone won't save you." He turned to Frodo with a solemn expression, "You can no longer wait for the Wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

"What must we do now?" Pippin whimpered now that he knew that there was greater trouble along the way. ' _They're coming.' Plural._

Elesia looked around for ideas and saw her bag in the corner, quickly coming up with a plan she flew toward it and smothered it with the dust of her wings. Predictably, it floated upward and Elesia turned to look at all of them with her hands on her hips. Aragorn nodded before moving forward and grabbing the bag in his hands, before telling her to follow him. With the Hobbits inviting themselves, he led them to the room left of where they had started in. He pulled out a different key and unlocked it, before quickly barricading the Hobbits from entering the room. Over his head, Elesia flew before she revealed herself once more and Aragorn nodded to her, left the bag by the door and shut it. From behind the door, Aragorn tried to get them to the other room but they protested, recounting to him how she was sick for the majority of the journey here and they wouldn't leave her alone.

Each of their faces were set with various degrees of determination and Aragorn could only sigh before he too had no choice but to nod in agreement. The only thing he could do at the moment was stand guard against the door.

* * *

With a smile at the antics that the Hobbits showed, Elesia shook her head before going over to her bag and having to physically stomp on the top of it to keep it from rising once more. From there, she opened it and dug through to pull out a dark purple shirt that had long sleeves, it was backless but it clipped towards the back of the neck that left space for her wings. Pulling it out, she almost go lost in the sea of fabric but when Elesia managed to get out of it, she was huffing in indignation. Then she went back and pulled out trousers that were black in color. Eyeing the door with suspicion in her gaze, Elesia waited for a moment before slipping off the dress that she had on and allowing her body to grow to the size of a human. It hurt in ways that it shouldn't have but she figured she would contemplate that when there wasn't a group of guys standing outside of the room. Swiftly, she got dressed; grabbed her favorite knives, sheathed them into the fabric of the dress and slipped her feet into her boots. Noting that she had everything on her that need be, Elesia hesitantly walked towards the door with a nervous flutter to her wings and knocked twice to draw their attention.

She took a step backward then, listening as silence came upon the group before someone twisted the doorknob open. It was Strider whom opened it, looking at her with those wide eyes again; as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Still, he reacted better than the Hobbits did and for that she had to mentally thanked him. He opened his mouth to finally speak and she swiftly raised her left hand to stop him, watching calmly as he all but clamped his mouth shut. "If Gandalf sent you… that means he trusts you, giving in light the situation; and that is good enough for me. It's nice to meet you, _Strider_ , my name is Elesia."

He smiles softly in response before stepped forward to take her hand in his, raising it and laying a butterfly kiss on the back of it in an older fashioned show of respect. He could tell immediately from the raised eyebrow that she aimed at him that no one had done that in a long time. "It is wondrous to make your acquaintance. We should figure out a plan to get away before _they_ show up, however."

"Well then it is very fortunate indeed that I _already_ have a plan, isn't it? Tell me, your real name isn't really Strider, is it?" Elesia asked cheekily and waited for him to shake his head in amusement before she nodded in understanding, "I thought not." She smiled at him and murmured excitedly under her breath about ' _mystery_ ', to which his soft smile widened before Elesia turned her attention solely on where Pippin stood. "You had forgotten yourself tonight. Just because someone asks you a question does not mean you are to answer. Since you are the cause of the turn of events after drinking too much, you will be the primary cause of… helping to fix it."

Pippin blinked a little bit, looking around for… well, help and after quickly realizing that no one else would speak, he had to do so himself, "What shall I be doing then?"

"Ohh." Elesia mused softly as she stared down at him, her tone taking on a innocent one, "Not _much_ you see... Just _a bit_ of _manual labor_."

Pippin eyed her momentarily with a widened gaze, processing her words and it may have been nothing but something enlaced within her words… the way her posture decidedly was; but something about it all coupled together made Pippin gulp loudly.

* * *

Elesia's plan was to fool these dark seekers - ' _Ringwraiths_.' Strider had corrected with a smirk that she mirrored because really, that was a _so much better_ name for them. She instructed Pippin to grab all four pillows from the room that they were currently in, before fluffing and stuffing them underneath the comforters to be mistaken as bodies in the other room that Strider purchased. When she found it efficient, she hesitantly turned her gaze to Frodo. He watched with a curious air around him as she paused before asking something of him that she never thought she would do. "Frodo… I am going to need you to put the ring on."

All the Hobbits shared an ill look before looking at her with flabbergasting expressions. Strider just stood against the door, seeming to quickly understand where she was going with this. "What?!" Sam was the one that spoke, loudly voicing his protest to the idea. "But you _know_ that Gandalf said-"

" _I know what Gandalf said!"_ Elesia snapped back at him with shut eyelids before she soothed her temples with her pointer fingers, breathing in deeply and let it out with ease. Still she only opened her eyes to look at Frodo, whom looked back at her with frightened expression that tore at her heart, "Frodo, you are probably the only one that could do this. You know that I wouldn't ask this of you if there was another way… but these _Ringwraiths_ need to come _here._ To this room _specifically_ , tracing the ring back to here. Otherwise, they will search desperately for it and the death would be high if they did so."

Frodo was silent as he processed her words with a hard feeling sinking into her gut before nodding once. "Okay, just… don't let it consume me." He requested of her, of them, before watching as Elesia nodded to him. And with Sam moving forward to grab his arm, followed by Merry and lastly Pippin latching onto him; Frodo hesitantly slipped on the ring.

* * *

After letting the Inn keeper, whom Elesia ironically found last minute went by the name of Butterbur, know what darkness lied ahead; they checked into the inn which was diagonal from the Prancing Pony. Elesia shrugged off the hooded, dark purple jacket that was buttoned in the front and was loosely corset styled in the back before kicking off her flat black boots. Jackets always annoyed her wings, but she made due to blend in. It wasn't long before the Hobbits were forced to sleep due to exhaustion ruling them, and Elesia watched as Strider took a seat and placed it by the window; out of primary view from others outside even though he could see everything going on. _Intelligent, sneaky and mysterious… I think he will quickly grow on me._

"And now we wait." He murmured almost solely to himself, gazing out the window and only looking away when Elesia moved to stand flush against the wall opposite of him.

"We wouldn't half to wait for long. They are almost here." She warned him, watching as his eyes widened in the same degree as they did when he first laid eyes upon her.

"You… can _sense_ them?" He was surprised, understandably so.

After wetting her lips nervously, Elesia opened her mouth to speak. "I was sealed within Fangorn Forest for thousands of years, my last memoirs of the earth was when it still young. Fangorn and the others protected me in that span of time from the outside world and the people therein. As soon as I awakened, I could sense the war drums sounding and hear the calls of blood from where it soaked the earth. As a Fae, I am connected to the earth in ways that can be hard to explain; sounding foreign to your ears. I sense the darkness simmering within this world and all it's members walking upon it." Elesia recounted solemnly to him, "I request that you don't look at me like a long lost treasure that had been yearned for by many."

"But you are." Strider protested, though he felt bad for her. "In fact, I know someone whom has become a dear friend of mine that had been waiting for you a long time, your majesty."

Elesia raised an eyebrow at first in confusion but at the end of his statement, look sullen at the man before her, "Whatever it is that you speak of, I know that it cannot be whom I believe you mean. The chances of coming across my soul's mate now, I believe to be highly unlikely. Fae have been lost to the world before I have arrived… I cannot imagine the loneliness the poor soul went through. Just, please don't call me 'your majesty'. I may be of royal blood but it is naught more than a broken kingdom now."

She watched as Strider's expression revealed even more anguish than before and just as he opened his mouth to speak, the hair on the back of her neck stood up on end. She swiftly held up one hand, her left, to signal him to stop before Elesia turned her attention to her right side. She felt darkness push through the gate of Bree and knew the time she had dreaded had finally arrived. Elesia swiftly dropped her wings as if water had suddenly drenched them before taking away all the light that they held.

"They're here."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Please leave a review to let me know what you think. It really speeds up the writing process and it means we will get to Rivendell faster. Q and A: Legolas. Which I know everyone is waiting for. :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Light it up

**_Woow_... you all reacted to that last chapter really fast! Reward? You get this chapter early, just three days after I updated the last one. Keep the reviews coming, please! I makes me and my little muse creatures get to work on the next chapter. Really, it is so productive - and that is a bit of an understatement... _of the Century_. :) Welcome to the next chapter of Resilience. As you can probably tell, I am so very happy that this story is getting so many reviews. I cannot thank you enough. Really, you all are the best. This chapter is chapter 14, and I hope that you like it. :) This is more than 5,000 words. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14:** **Light it up**

* * *

 _Elesia was right, and while she knew it to be so this was one of those times where she wished she had been wrong. She hated the feeling that traveled down from the back of her neck all the way down to the base of her spine when Elesia was around the seekers of the ring, these Ringwraiths. Strider tensed immediately at her words and leaned back further in his chair just a mere second before four horsemen travel down the empty street; the familiar sounds of hooves reaching their ears. Elesia shivered with dread, and closed her eyes even when she felt Strider's own orbs lock upon her form._

 _The sound of the front door being flung open from the Prancing Pony reached their ears, silence would have engulfed afterward it wasn't for the insistent neighing of their horses. Elesia worried her bottom lip with the top of her teeth, hoping that Butterbur and the many that housed with the Prancing Pony would survive. A second later, Merry's soft snoring could be hear and Pippin stirred slightly in his bed before easing back into sleep. She readied herself for the screeches that would no doubt wake the Hobbits up, as Elesia's eyes opened and lingered upon them all before turning her attention back to the window._

 _Movement from the beds drew her gaze back though, and Elesia turned her head just in time to see Sam's eyelids flashed open; almost as if he too could tell that something was wrong. Strider looked grim in the face, as if he could hear the sounds the Ringwraiths were making. More than one shriek of sheer unadulterated rage sounded through the air then, forcing the Hobbits awake with a start from their beds. First Frodo, whom quickly moved to stand behind the chair Strider sat in; then Sam, Merry and Pippin woke up. Frodo chanced a glance at where Elesia stood before peering cautiously out the window to listen to the furious echos that traveled across the courtyard from the Prancing Pony._

 _Quickly the riders seemed to storm out of the inn, sheathing their long swords angrily before settling on top of their horses; whom neighed in protest. Frodo, for the life of him, couldn't bring his eyes away. "What are they?" He asked Strider, having not heard the correction that Strider gave her earlier._

 _Elesia watched quietly as Strider hesitated to answer for a few moments, eyeing the Ringwraiths before they turned to galloped away from Bree; no doubt trying desperately to find them. If they were going to be hunting for the ring, it was best that they knew all they could about them. Apparently Strider recognized this as well. "They were once men." The man started, glancing quickly at Frodo before looking away. Strider wet his lips before seeming to force himself to continue, "They had been_ great kings _of men once… then_ Sauron the deceiver _gave them_ Nine Rings of Power _. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. It corrupted them each, high from the darkness that surged from within; until one after another fell into that darkness and now they are slaves to his will."_

 _Elesia could almost still hear the horses neighing within her ear, the shrouding darkness from these beings that Strider spoke of. No wonder she could sense darkness from them, it was clinging to their very soul. Strider wasn't done, however, and turned back to eye the Hobbits. His face was faintly lit by the glowing embers of a nearby candle. "They are called the Nazgul or Ringwraiths; beings that plague the earth and are neither living or dead. At all times they feel the presence of the ring, each one eager to be he who gains the favor of his master. They are drawn to the power of it... and they will never stop_ hunting _you."_

" _They are gone for now, though." Elesia stated after a short pause, trying to uplift the Hobbits even but for a moment, "We all must get some rest when we can. We still have a long journey ahead of us and we shall probably leave at dawn's first light."_

 _Predictably, each Hobbit that was still sitting within a bed plopped down onto it with a groan; especially when all Strider did when they looked at him for confirmation was to just nod his head once. Elesia smiled softly at them before swiftly going around and kissing each Hobbit on the forehead and tucked them into bed. She saved Pippin for last, whom of which sneakily kicked off his blankets just so she could further spend time with him. She nodded her head to Strider, giving him a silent good night that he mirrored back at her and before she left the room to head for her own, Elesia stopped and turned her attention to Frodo. "Don't worry too much for as long as I am beside you, I will shield you from harm. This I promise you." She smiled softly at him before turning away and leaving with a near quiet shut of the door._

 _Merry released a sigh of bliss in what was meant to be kept to himself yet in the quietness that shrouded the room, it was louder than it was supposed to be. Pippin seemed to understand perfectly because when Merry finally spoke out loud, Pippin echoed him word for word._

" _She is so awesome!"_

 _Frodo snickered at the duo that spoke in unison, Sam just shook his head bemusedly but turned over in an effort to get some sleep and Strider had to silently agree as he blew the candle out to engulf the room in darkness._

* * *

 _When Elesia finally shut and locked the door to the room that was hers for the night, she first went to make sure that the curtains were fully drawn. With that finished, she went over to the bed and started to pull off her clothing; starting with the jacket that was uncomfortable due to the fabric trying to contain her wings. After that was settled, she released a breath of relief before taking everything else off. Leaving her bare but the necklace that she refused to take off, she gingerly raised her left hand inspect the wound on her right forearm before shifting to eye the one on her left. It were no longer bleeding and she suspected it was the help of something beyond her capabilities that made it so, though Elesia was still grateful indeed for it. Sensing nothing else amidst, Elesia opened her bag and pulled forth a loose flowing, backless dress that she would sleep in. Nightgowns were a horror indeed on her wings, as sensitive as they were, so she had to choose the next best thing. Besides, they made her feel beautiful in the loose dresses and that surprising mattered a great deal._

 _Putting the rest of her belongings back into her bag, Elesia made sure her wings were limp down her back without light before she moved to hesitantly peek around a small section of the curtains, to glimpse at the outside world. The rain had long since stopped now, the graying clouds moved slowly across the sky and allowed her a momentary view of the stars they hid and the half shaped moon._

'Is my soulmate looking at the same sky as well? _' Elesia thought with longing in her heart, it was almost ridiculous though, to long for someone that she knew naught one thing about. '_ Had he moved on from the idea of me and started to link his heart to someone else? ...Is my arrival too late for me to have a chance of happiness? _' It pained her to even think about and Elesia shook her head before situating the curtain back went to lay on her stomach on the bed. She instantly found one of the pillows in the darkness with both of hands clutching at it, before she rubbed her face against the soft fabric that covered it._

 _Elesia banished the thoughts of her soul's mate away, telling herself that she would cross that bridge when she finally crossed paths with him and she had bigger things to currently focus on. Her frown that curved her lips downward smoothed as sleep overcame her and her last thought was that she wished for only peaceful dreams to come._

Elesia was right to suspect that Strider would wake them up at Dawn's first light, for she was awakened by a sharp knock on her door which told her to get ready for the day. Releasing a groan, the Fae laid in the bed for one more minute before sighing and getting up to put on her traveling clothes. The same thing that she had changed out of last night, actually since she had not bought a great deal when Gandalf and her made plans to travel to the Shire. It was better this way though, for if she needed to travel; Elesia preferred to travel light.

Holding her coat over her right arm and holding her bag with her left hand, she scanned the room to see if she dropped anything. Seeing nothing in sight, Elesia nodded before there was that sharp knock at the door again. After straightening up her posture, the Fae moved forward to open the door an inch to see Strider's face illuminate with the small amount of light that had escaped the room; and she noticed something in his hands from where he stood in the once unlit corridor. With a frown of confusion curving her lips downward for but a moment, Elesia sidestepped to let him in; an invitation that he gladly received. He stepped forward, and soon as Strider did so Elesia found her wide eyes locked on a sort of… breakfast tray that he revealed. "The Hobbits are up as well, though they didn't stop talking about how hungry they were until they had food in front of them." Strider murmured dryly as he set the tray on the bed before taking a step back with a noise to clear his throat. "I figured that you would be much alike the elves with your choice of food. They don't eat meat, either. I do hope that Ii made the right choice."

Elesia blinked once before she smiled at the man before her, "Thank you very much for this and you did so, Fae are naturally connected to the earth; as I have explained to you last night. We… _I_ only eat things that I can harvest. Apples and such." There was an awkward pause at the slip up, pain in her heart which Elesia had inflicted with accidentally referring the fae race with third person and she could tell that Strider aimed to say something, but she quickly cut off his response. "Hobbits, you will quickly find, is a race that seldomly thinks of anything _other_ than food. I believe that they eat more than three meals a day." She grabbed a golden colored apple and smirked before taking a bite of it; hearing the murmur he graced himself of '... _Great_.'

"Well, they are in the room - eating. When you are done, come there." He requested of her and after she nodded in understanding, Strider turned with his own nod and moved towards the door.

"You know…" Elesia's voice stopped him just as he turned to door knob and pulled it open, "Strider, you don't seem to be as _big or bad_ as others make you out to be." She watched with amusement as he turned to look at her with an almost smile, that somehow was bemusedly and showing the highest respect that he could offer her; before offering her a cheeky four word answer and shutting the door quietly behind him.

"That's because I'm not."

Elesia nodded with a grin threatening to mold her lips before she smothered it with another bite of her apple. It didn't take her long to finish though, and soon she hesitantly put on her jacket before fixing her hair to cover her pointed ears. Opening the door to the room, the Fae then grabbed her bag with one hand and the tray with her other before moving to finally start the day.

* * *

After waiting for the Hobbits to eat and clearing away all that was left, Strider led them out of the the Prancing Pony. They did not leave Bree immediately but went to gather supplies and a small horse to carry them; Elesia had denied that she really needed anything at the moment .(...other than feminine products for when her body underwent the monthly change, she bought them when she got 'lost' from them and stuffed them in her bag.) and just picked what they all would need for their travels. Finally ready to begin, they followed Strider out of Bree and into the gloomy, overgrown forest not far from the village; a forest that Strider had told her was named 'Chetwood Forest'.

She turned her head to see the Hobbits tiredly following after them, with Sam at the end leading "Bill" the scrawny horse that they had purchased to hull the supplies.

Frodo eyed the two of them before he looked past her to question Strider, "Where is it that you are taking us?" Frodo just watched uneasily as Strider answered with a simple, 'Into the wild.' before the taller male moved off into the cover of the trees.

"Let's go boys." Elesia urged the Hobbits forward, which they dutifully did even though they were still wary of this Strider fellow.

"How do we even know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry whispered the question as they followed after her.

Elesia only spoke up after Frodo answered that they had no choice but to trust him. "Tell me this, is it harder to process that Gandalf would make a friend with a 'Ranger' or is it in light of the danger that we are in because of the ring that you are wary? What has Strider done to warrant such accusations? People fear what they have yet to understand, I know this probably better than anyone. To call him a simple Ranger, whom of which by definition is someone who travels and adapts, is like calling me just someone with wings. There is so much more than first glance, more than one layer to get to the soul."

Merry especially looked blameful by the end of her assessment though the rest didn't look much better. It was Sam that spoke in his steed. "Okay, you are right, Elesia. We should naught judge but where is it that he is leading us, exactly?"

Strider stopped at his question, casting one quick grateful look at Elesia before glancing back at Sam. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee…" He started with a tone of ease, which stayed even as he continued, "To the house of Elrond."

Elesia mouthed silently the words 'house of Elrond' in surprise and with no shortage of amusement whilst Sam's facial expression changed to one of awe. "Did you hear that, Bill? _Rivendell_! We're going to see the _Elves_!"

Strider leads them through the gloom of the forest and with a now upbeat attitude, the Hobbits made more effort to keep up with them. "House of _Elrond_? Really?" Elesia raised an eyebrow at Strider, disbelief clouding her tone. He in turn aimed her with a look of confusion, his head tilting to the right before it quickly cleared away.

"You knew of him, then? Before…? Whilst he was young, I imagine?" Strider asked in return, offering her a quiet look that made her think he was desperately trying to uncover all he could of her; for future reference. Maybe he really just wanted to get to know here, or maybe he wanted to learn what Elrond was like once ago. Either way, it was humorous to say the least.

" _Knew of him_?" Elesia echoed with amusement slowly coloring her tone, and when Strider turned once more to look at her, she gave me a short explanation before she walked past him. "I used to _prank_ him. _Oh_ , I can tell you stories."

"Please do so." Strider requested, now being the one to follow behind her though she knew naught the way. At his words, Elesia turned her head to eye him with a growing grin before she nodded her head once to grant such a request.

"Okay." She drawled out the word a little bit, but figured they had time ahead of them for story time. " _Once upon a time_ … there was this one Fae, that everyone whom spent a short while within her presence proclaimed that she was more so mischievous than the rest. Fae are naturally mischievous creatures, you see. We don't thrive on chaos, but we discover humor in a good joke or prank. Even the parents of this Fae had claimed this as well. One parent, her mother, wanted her to act like a proper lady for she would once take the throne. Her father thought that if she wanted to wield a blade, he would teach her how to do so the right way. Her mother decided that if her trouble making daughter was _not_ all that interested in _proper etiquette_ then she would send her to someone that would further explain the 'importance' of it."

She rolled her eyes then, showing what she thought of the boring subject to anyone that was looking. "Her mother sent her away for awhile, it was the very first time she was allowed to explore the outside world. She was sent to Rivendell and one day came across this young, uptight scholar that was carrying with difficulty a tall stack of books that was bigger than he himself was. She would have helped him, mind you, if she could. Mind you, she _may or may not_ have been currently escaping from pranking another and turned the corner the same time that he was walking by. The two bumped into each other and all of his books went flying into the air, many of the thick tomes fell upon him… mainly his head, but the Fae herself hadn't gotten away unscathed. She started to help him pick them up but when the yell of her name reached her ears, the Fae knew she had to get away whilst she still could. So she left him, with her shorter stack that she collected and surrounded by the rest of the tomes. ...I'd like to think they were best friends ever since but well… their forged friendship didn't happen that quickly."

Strider blinked incredulously at her back for a few long moments before forcing himself to speak, "And… _that_ is how _you_ met _Elrond_?"

She turned towards him at the question, walking backwards with a cheeky smile upon her lips that already gave him the answer before she even voiced it. Though she only repeated him, "And that is how I met Elrond."

* * *

It was a longer while before they had to stop. Strider had been leading them across the windswept moors when the Hobbits suddenly stopped and unstrapped their knapsacks eagerly.

Strider took pause for a moment, seeming incredulous that they thought it was a good idea to stop where they were clearly out in the open before he spoke. "Gentlemen, we do not stop until nightfall." Pippin looked at him blankly before asking about breakfast and in turn Strider's eyebrows pulled together in confusion, "...You've already had it."

"We had _one_ , yes… but what about _second_ breakfast?" Pippin asked of him, his face clearly portraying that he felt like Strider should know this. In response, Strider just stared at Pippin blankly, then turned away with a shake of his head. Elesia in turn snickered lightly at the pair of them.

"I _don't_ think he _knows_ about _second breakfast_ , Pip." Merry clued him in, walking away despite the frantic look that was now etched on Pippin's face.

"What about _elvenses_... _luncheon_ , _afternoon tea_ , _dinner_! He knows about _them_ , doesn't he?" Pippin implored of him while chasing after Merry, it was clear he could hardly believe that someone didn't know about second breakfast and it now made him desperate to see if Strider knew about the other things.

"I wouldn't count on it." Merry in turn stated dryly before a flash of red is thrown at him, to which he deftly caught it. Pippin looked at the apple in Merry's hand with glee and his friend slapped his shoulder playfully twice before walking away. Only Merry turned back just in time to see that the one aimed at Pippin was one that the Hobbit failed to catch, as if bounced off of his forehead before falling to the ground. Merry sighed with exasperation, " _Pippin_!"

The hobbits followed after the two taller guides; trudging through the light rainfall that was now weeping from the sky, as they looked tired, hungry, and overall miserable. Elesia herself found it odd to spend so much time walking when she was so used to flying, but with the rain she didn't have that option. All she could do was pull her hood up and feel that her blades were still tucked safely on her person.

* * *

True to Strider's word, they only stopped when dusk finally settled across the sky. At a small hollow halfway up _Weathertop_ , the Hobbits four collapsed; muddy and exhausted. Strider dropped four small swords at the Hobbits' feet before looking at Elesia whom held her set of curved knives, one in each hand. He nodded slowly, remembering he had seen them in her bag before he even knew that it belonged to a woman.

"I am going to scope out the surroundings, be on constant guard and if the time comes for you to use these swords - do not hesitate to do so. You very lives will depend on it." Strider insisted before walking off, leaving the rest of them to look after him.

"He's right. This isn't the Shire and we all need to be wary of that." Elesia offered in input before she turned to leave. "Look out for each other. I too will sense for dangers of the area." The Fae too moved way, leaving the Hobbits on top of the hollow in which she hoped they will be safe.

Even with her senses, she could naught attune to any of the Ringwraiths around now. The Fae caught up with Strider in seemingly no time at all and with her senses still on guard, she asked of him a question. "Does Elrond even know that we are on the way?"

Strider stilled a moment in surprise at her approach before huffing out some laughter, "I can see what makes you such a good prankster, indeed. I am not sure if Elrond knows that we are heading his way. I only know that Gandalf told me to bring you all there if he didn't show at the Prancing Pony."

Elesia nodded slowly in understanding before her eyes lit up with an idea that reflected with the spark of a thousand stars, "I have an idea…" She acknowledged out loud before gesturing for him to follow her as she tracked down a flower. The colors were brightly bloomed even as darkness slowly descended up them, "Do you remember, _Strider_ , that I told you that Fae are connected to the earth?" She turned her head to him after she crouched down in front of it, watching silently as he nodded his head even if it was with confusion. "This is a trade secret of the Fae, though I reckon that you won't tell anyone if I were to ask… make no mistake, _I am asking_." She watched as he nodded once more, this time more steadily, before turning her attention back to the flower in front of her, "Back when people didn't have paper to write letters; humans, elves and dwarves alike would send someone to deliver the news. Fae were a bit more… sophisticated about it. Using the energy force of a flower still implanted within the ground, upon the earth and winds carry the message to the recipient wherever they may be. The flower dies in front of the sender, only to regrow onto traveling vines for the receiver to hear."

Strider blinked, confused before Elesia rolled her eyes and ordered him to watch. Her fingers played with the ends of the smooth petals before she closed her eyes in a silent message, before Strider's eyes the flower slowly began to wilt and then die in quicker procession, the necklace around her neck seeming to glow gently in the moonlight. Elesia opened her eyes and smiled gently at him, "The message was sent."

Strider looked at her for a long moment before a glint entered his eye. "Can anyone send a message to anyone in such a way… even if it is with the help of a Fae?"

"Yes. You… want to send someone a message?" Elesia questioned and watched Strider nod in response. She hesitated for a long moment before she scanned for another flower. Seeing on and waving for him to follow her, she spoke. "You will only have ten seconds to think what message you desire to send, _only ten seconds_. Do you understand?"

When Strider answered in confirmation, Elesia nodded and crouched down towards the flower with the man knelt before her on the other side. Holding the petals once more and gesturing for Strider to do the same, he thought of his message quickly but it seemed he didn't seem to factor in that it could possibly travel through her subconsciousness to be delivered to the one of his thoughts.

' _Legolas, It's me. Aragorn. This is not an illusion, but a warning I hope you will heed. Get to the house of Elrond, my friend. I found her, your Fae. Trouble is on the horizon for us all.'_ His voice was an urgent whisper that the power of her necklace intercepted, after of which left her to jerk backward when she comprehended what he had thought.

 _'Legolas'… he - Aragorn - said…_ Elesia thought with shock, unable to finish a single thought before she felt _Aragorn's_ gaze upon her face but when she looked back he was looking down at the withering flower between them. Back into the present, Elesia sensed something terrible slithering down her spine. " _Strider_." She called him now with difficulty, aware that she mustn't allow him to know she accidentally listened to his message. " _They_ have found us."

As if on cue, a sudden shriek pierced the darkness that shrouded them, and the both of them quickly rose before darting through the trees and looked down upon a hill in front of where the hollow was. The sight of five Ringwraiths greeted them, the being running on foot up the steep slope leading up to where the Hobbits were; their speeding seeming to be unnaturally fast.

"Come on!" Elesia barked at Strider before darting forward as quickly as her feet could carry her. The sounds that reached her ears indicated that Strider was close behind her, shadowing her steps and all Elesia could do was pray that they wouldn't be too late.

* * *

Elesia wished that she could shed off her jacket and take flight, for it would be so much faster than running. Though she did naught for two reasons; one was because she didn't want to die before she gave Aragorn a serious talking to and before she could meet her soul's mate. The other was if she revealed her wings, her weak spot, to them then it would surely end in death. No, she would be fine; granted a bit out a breath but fine nevertheless. Quickly, along with Strider that somehow have ran ahead of her, Elesia ran up the hollow. It took more time than she would have liked to get to the summit; but when shrieks of excitement reached her ears that had Sam screaming 'No!' … Elesia knew she couldn't possibly give up.

Reaching the summit finally, Elesia took in the sight of the Hobbits circled around where she guessed Frodo to be. Strider was the first one to move, charging at the Ringwraiths with his sword in one hand and a flaming torch in the other that she just noticed he took. Strider moved swiftly, swinging the torch and blade in union to get the to back off. Elesia reached back and quietly pulled out her twin blades, before running as silently as she could behind one and forcing her body up without her wings, twisting as if she weighed nothing with help from the shield that shrouded her. The curve of the blade her right hand caught the throat of a Ringwraith, and Elesia felt the pull at the deadened flesh before one was beheaded by the lethal, sharp edge. He fell with a pained sound that shouldn't have tugged at Elesia's heart before his head rolled and everything of him was disintegrated to not but ash. A second later another swiftly came charging at her, her element of surprise now gone as this one attempted to interact vengeance in the name of the fallen Ringwraith.

She tightened her shield, pulling it around her and turning her invisible from view, She ducked swiftly under the otherworldly speed that the Ringwraith swung his blade, even though she need naught to, before she crept upon him and stabbed him within his heart. After his screech of pain reached her ears, Elesia rolled her eyes for she now realized that they knew not pain the moment they ceased to be human, before she pulled out the blade and kicked him roughly off of the edge.

She turned away from the edge to see Frodo appear back into view; seeing this also, Sam rushed to kneel down beside him. Behind him, there is a Ringwraith that was trying to fleeing away, his head engulfed in flames. There was another whom was covered head to toe in the flames and Elesia could only produce a smirk at Strider's creativity; for it was obvious to her that the Ringwraiths did not care for fire. If the shrilled noises were anything to go by. The last of the five attempted to run away after seeing the two set ablaze but Elesia knew that it would be back for them, and therefore chose to act. Her hands suddenly were outstretched before her mind even caught up with her movements and Elesia wrapped a dome shield around the Ringwraith that now clawed to get free… before the tips of her fingers gently curled inward as she squeezed the shield around her captive. It wasn't long before the struggling Ringwraith ceased all movement and it's corrupted soul warped and turned to ash. Elesia released the shield, not quite understanding what she had done other than protecting Frodo; whom she had sworn allegiance to.

"...Elesia?" Strider questioned of her, his voice carried upon the wind that too removed the ashes from the summit. "It this the first time that you…? Don't feel pity for them. They made their choice, they are no longer human but warped souls that wander the earth; eager to do Sauron's bidding. _They can no longer be saved_. They will regenerate themselves anyway. You can't actually kill them." _That's not exactly reassuring._ He spoke his explanation quietly, trying to get her to understand a few moments before Frodo seemed to choke on the pain that gripped at his heart. Sam screamed his name, a sound which seemed to echo within Elesia's ears as she too darted forward. She watched worriedly as Strider knelt before Frodo. The Ranger snatched up a darkened dagger from the ground and stared gravely at the long, thin blade in hand.

 _Something tells me that it was never meant to be used for cooking._ Elesia thought with a heavy heart just as Sam turned to Strider desperately and begged that he - or anyone for that matter - help Frodo.

"He's been stabbed by a _Morgul blade_." Elesia didn't like how grim Strider's voice sounded, watching the blade wary as it suddenly melted before their eyes, vanishing into the air like a vapor in the wind. Strider was only left with the hilt, which he then threw down in disgust. _I feel right to assume that it most definitely in bad, giving whom had it and Frodo's obvious condition from it. It is no mere blade._

"Do something." Sam demanded of him desperately; fear gripped his heart and it showed within his voice, expression and overall movements.

"This is _beyond_ my skill of healing." Strider admitted before he moved to lift Frodo, he had difficulty at first but managed when Elesia quietly moved to help him. When he spoke next, in such an urgent manner, true fear clawed at Elesia's heart, "He needs Elvish medicine."

 _If we don't get to Rivendell in time…_ Elesia ceased movement, growing quiet in such a way that was abnormal to her, will Frodo… She gulped hard as she trailed after the group, her blood boiling with anguish with her thoughts.

 _Will Frodo die?_

She frenzied forward then, shadowing Frodo from where he limply hung in Strider's arms. In her hour of need, a most interesting thing happened indeed though. A ripple effect of emotions; ones of fear, happiness, and sheer _determination_ surged through her system. It caused her to take pause… _for these emotions were not her own._

* * *

 **I know, I know. The flower thing but hey, it makes sense doesn't it? They didn't have their own post office and I highly doubt that they would just send a message so… why not? They are connected to the earth so it works out. Seem legit? I think so, it's pretty awesome if I do say so myself. How did you like it? Can I get one quick review of your response to this? How do you think that I did.** _ **I think you do know what happens next, right?**_ **;) ;D**


	15. Chapter 15: At long last

**I… was kind of blindsided by how quickly you took to the last chapter. I love it and I am truly grateful. I did** _ **not**_ **expect that many reviews in less than twenty-four hours so this chapter is for you. See, people? Reviews make everything go faster. :) :) I know that I technically updated yesterday but...** _ **You earned this**_ **. Thank you for all of your reviews, favorites and follows. I am very pleased to present Chapter 15 of Resilience. (This chapter is more than 5,000 words.)**

 **Chapter 15:** **At long last**

* * *

 _Previously on Resilience:_

 _If we don't get to Rivendell in time…_ Elesia ceased movement, growing quiet in such a way that was abnormal to her, will Frodo… She gulped hard as she trailed after the group, her blood boiling with anguish with her thoughts.

 _Will Frodo die?_

She frenzied forward then, shadowing Frodo from where he limply hung in Strider's arms. In her hour of need, a most interesting thing happened indeed though. A ripple effect of emotions; ones of fear, happiness, and sheer determination surged through her system. It caused her to take pause… _for these emotions were not her own._

* * *

Strider jogged grimly through Weatherhills, now carrying an ailing Frodo on his back with Elesia shadowing the two of them. She had ignored the wayward feelings for now, even though she want to sit around and analyze the origin. The only meaning she could come up with was that they belonged to her soul's mate… but why was she experiencing such things now? It made naught one bit of logic and even though she wanted to know why; she also knew that she could not contemplate such things now. The other Hobbits did their best to try and keep up; clutched tightly within their hands were brightly lit torches for protection. If only they knew the possibility of the torches giving their position away. "Hurry!" Strider ordered of all them to make haste, specifically the disheartened Hobbits.

"We are about _six days_ from Rivendell." Sam said in response, quickly losing hope that they would get Frodo there in time to receive help. In turn, Frodo released a soft groan that may have been in agreement.

"Hold on, Frodo." Strider murmured desperately to the Hobbit even though they knew his words would fall upon deaf ears, "Hold on."

"No." Elesia said soft before repeating it louder to him, making him stop and turn his head to her. "It is you that needs to hold on, Strider."

"What? We don't have time for whatever it is that you have planned!" Strider growled at her and watched as Elesia's face turned into an expression of stone, cold and unyielding.

"You're wrong. It is _Frodo_ that doesn't have time. It is however very fortunate that it will take less than a minute." Elesia responded back before stepping swiftly standing on Stride's left side and place a hand where Frodo's heart was, "I cannot shield him from the pain but what I am capable of is shielding his heart. I can do no more than this though, hopefully it will hold up until we get to Rivendell."

Elesia felt her shield mold around him, sliding into him upon his heavy breath, traveling through his blood and then coiling around Frodo's heart. Still she was worried for when Frodo's moved his head it dizzily shifted, showing that he was barely holding on to consciousness. Sweat started to cling to his brow and his eyes were dazed as they scanned over her. Before she stepped back, Elesia could hear that Frodo was feverishly calling for Gandalf. Swallowing deeply and willing away the tears that threatened to sting her eyes, Elesia nodded twice quickly before she spoke.

"Let's move."

* * *

They moved through the forest as quickly as they were able to, before they finally stopped upon a clearing. Elesia eyed Frodo in concern as she watched his eyes flicker open, seemingly a lighter blue in the moonlight, clouded and red rimmed. His brow beaded with even more sweat than he had before. All in all, it wasn't looking good.

"Is he going to die even with Elesia's shield helping him?" Pippin fretted as he gazed at his friend with widened eyes, listening as Frodo's breathing get shallower by each passing moment.

"No." Strider answered quickly, "With Elesia's shield, his heart will be intact though darkness is currently fighting against it, for a short while at least. The darkness within his blood is raging war within, trying to lay claim upon his heart. His mind is passing into the shadow world and if it breaks through the shield... he will soon become a _wraith_ like them."

A distant cry carried through the air then, making each one of them startle with the fact that the Ringwraiths were closer than any of them suspected. Merry nervously pointed out the obvious, that they were close, just before Frodo gasped in pain.

Strider paused before looking at Frodo and the condition that he was currently in. Suddenly, he turned to Sam with an idea glinting in his intelligent brown eyes. "Sam, do you know what the Athelas plant is?" All Sam did was look at him blankly for a long moment before questioning what he was talking about. "Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil…? Aye. It's a weed." Sam stated though from his tone, it was obvious that he wondered just what Strider was thinking about and how it would help this situation.

"It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider urged him after clearing away confusion and made a move to search with him. It was only when Elesia spoke that he stopped, just a few inches away from stepping out of the clearing.

"I will seal us in to protect us whilst you look. When you want to find your way back, look for the shine of the shield. Be relentless in your steps and do not pause, you will in turn walk right through." Elesia warned him in a serious tone and watched as he nodded in understanding. Just as he stepped out of the clearing, Elesia raised her hands in defense, pushing a shield outward with her necklace once again alight. The familiar bright blue dome brushed past the remaining members of their group like a warm breeze before stopping at the forest line.

"I don't think I will ever get tired of seeing that up close." Pippin had murmured to Merry, to which the other nodded in agreement before looking at Elesia. The Fae fell upon her knees next to Frodo, one hand moved up to brush away a dark curl that clung to his pale face. Elesia paused for a moment before humming the ancient song that her mother once had sung to her as but a pixie. It was one that always calmed her and in Frodo's own time of need, the hum came naturally to her. In hopes that it would calm him down as easily as it did to her, once upon a time. " _May you find some comfort here_." She sung to him gently, before speaking in her native tongue that she had thought to be lost to her by now; Merry and Pippin stunned into silence at the beauty of all that she was within this moment more so than all the others they had witnessed of her.

* * *

Frodo was breathing hard, even as Elesia tried to sooth the desperately ill Hobbit. He wavered in and out of consciousness. "It's not going so well." It seemed that no matter what she tried, Elesia would only fail. Frustration surged within her as she fought with everything in her to save Frodo's life. She wasn't even mindful of the Hobbits that remained by their side anymore, so focused on the one that lay prone before her that time seemed to pass all too quickly.

It must have been so, because by her calculation it seemed all too quick that an ethereal looking elfin galloped her noble, white steed through the barrier. Elesia knew that they were safe, for what she didn't tell _Aragon_ was that the shield would keep the ill at heart away; even if they didn't hesitate. The other woman eyed Elesia in shock after leaping off of her horse. It was almost as if she too couldn't believe that she was actually laying her eyes upon a Fae, before the elven dark haired beauty forced herself forward. Elesia could only watch in silence as the elven knelt beside Frodo as well as spoke in her native tongue.

" _I am Arwen, I have come to help you_." The woman introduced herself to Frodo, the Elvish language sure to help him even if Elesia tried that already. It didn't help much either, though Elesia didn't have the heart to tell her as such even when Arwen continued with urgency. " _Hear my voice, come back to the light._ " In response, Frodo's eyes closed. Pippin's question of who she was seemed to be ignored by them all as Arwen said his name worriedly.

It was Sam that spoke, each of them eyeing the young woman with tousled long hair and dressed in mud splattered riding clothes, "...She's an elf." His voice awed at finally being in the presence of one.

Though he too was ignored as Arwen spoke again, "He's fading. The shield, I suspect, will not last long before it too is compromised. We must get him to my father." _Wha-?_ Elesia thought as Strider quickly lifted Frodo to place him onto the white horse. "I have been looking for you for two days."

"Wait, father as in…? Oh, please don't tell me he passed _the grudging expression_ onto you." Elesia spoke up immediately, "Though from what I remember it isn't that far off from his _Thursday look_." She was granted a smile from the two before she continued on, "How did he know that we were on our way two days ago?"

"Premonition, I was told." Arwen shrugged her shoulders easily before once more bypassing a concerned Hobbits' question, this once again was from Pippin, of where was she taking Frodo. "There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Elesia thought of the ones she encased in her shield, trying to tinker and fruitlessly bring their souls to peace. _I may have had something to do with that,_ the Fae thought in an almost sheepish manner just as Strider reverted to speaking in Elvish, " _Stay with the Hobbits and Elesia. I will send the horses for you._ "

Arwen grabbed the reins of the horse in visible protest before she opened her mouth to speak, " _I'll take him. I'm the faster rider between you and I. You know this as well as I do, Aragorn._ "

Elesia watched silently as Strider clamped his hand of Arwen's, familiarity in his movements. " _The road is dangerous_." He warned of her, trying desperately to sway her with his reasons.

" _If I can get across the river, the power of my people can protect him._ " Arwen pushed back, speaking softly to him with reasons of her own. Pippin once again asked a question, wondering what the two of them were speaking of. Elesia supposed that he was talking to her… but she could not permit herself to speak when faced with such an intimate moment sparking between the two. Arwen then lifted her other hand, clasped around the one holding her right one, and looked deeply into his orbs with calmness radiating from her every pore. "I do not fear them." She then spoke in English, urging him and soothing him at the same time.

Strider, for the most part, looked as if he had a hard time letting her go. It was obvious to Elesia that he held deeper feelings for her than most would think. After but a moment of hesitation, Aragorn shuffled backward though from his face, he heart was telling him to move closer. Arwen mounted her horse, situating her body behind Frodo to cradle him against her, with her arms tightly clutching at the reins. " _Arwen_." Strider called softly to her, gaining her attention quickly and he hesitated for a second too long before he spoke again. "Ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen looked down at Strider as she supported Frodo with one hand; obviously taking the order for what it was and instantly understood. She didn't even offer a blink at his words before she urged her horse, Asfaloth, forward in the Elvish language. The white stallion darted forward upon her command, leaping out of the shield that still had been encasing them.

"What are you doing?" Sam questioned of Strider with a voice that was raising with his ire by the second, "Those _Wraiths_ are still out there!"

" _We know that_." Elesia shot back, turning her body to glare at him, "Haven't any of you been _paying attention_? Frodo _needs_ to get to _Rivendell_ in order to _survive_! Elvish medicine is his only hope now. I have not ever before tried to wrap a shield around _someone's heart_ and it is _flimsy_ at best. Instead of yelling at Strider, you should be very lucky that the shield around us is sound proof. Otherwise, _you_ would _attract more Wraiths_ _by your voice alone_!"

The anger, frustration and fear Elesia had in regard to this entire situation bubbled forth and she couldn't seem to stop it. Sam flinched backward in surprise and of some shame after he processed how true her words were. Aragon moved forward, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder to offer her some comfort in this situation; even though he himself held doubts.

She turned her head to scan his face, maybe to even try to sense what they were to do now and before he even opened his mouth to speak, Elesia spoke to penetrate the silence. " _You do know that I am not going to just stand around here while Frodo is fighting for his life… right, Aragorn?_ "

His true name rolled off of her tongue in Elvish, taking him by surprise even though a part of him already guessed that she knew the song-like language. There were too many similarities between the Elfin community and what he saw of Elesia to build characteristics of the Fae… to not guess that there was some kind of cross gene between the two of them. He didn't know where or even how it all started, but Aragon left that he was on the right track with this. " _You know Elvish… and now you know my name._ " He replied, stunned before shaking his head, and nodding to where the Hobbits stood in confusion, " _Look at them. They are tired and worn out from this journey. You really wish to take them further?_ "

She raised an eyebrow at him, sensing that he changed the subject about his name that quickly on purpose. " _I know that names themselves have a specific power to them. I grew up listening to the trees speak in a language that only they themselves could pronounce. If you wish me to keep this to myself, I will, though I do not see the big deal._ " Aragorn released a breath of relief and gave her a quick nod, even as she continued, " _Maybe it is one of the things I have yet to learn of this new world. Be that as it may, do you really think any of us will just lay down and get some sleep while Frodo is fighting for his life? A Fae's promise is sacred, Aragorn and I promised that I would do everything that I could to protect him as long as I remained at his side. I am not going anywhere any time soon. As for the rest of the Hobbits... Why don't you simply ask them?_ "

As Aragorn opened his mouth in protest, Elesia ignored him in favor of looking at the Hobbits who was talking quietly among themselves. "Hey." She said in English and all three of their heads snapped upward to look at her with wide eyes, "Show of hands. Who wants to continue onward after Frodo?"

All three of their hands shot up immediately in response, Merry even going so far as to add his other one upward after only a second. Aragorn sighed softly, obviously worried that they all would run themselves ragged and too become unhealthy. It showed concern, which Elesia was thankful for, but she beckoned to Rivendell's call.

She turned away from them, leading the Hobbits onward in the direction that the horse carried both Arwen and Frodo but not before giving Aragorn one last comment in Elvish.

" _...I told you so_."

* * *

It had taken three days to get to Rivendell; of forcing their bodies forward by day… and forcing their bodies to sleep at night. Elesia made sure that they were all in the shield so naught one thing - mainly the Wraiths - snuck up on them whilst they laid at rest. Though the last one was mainly due to Aragorn's insistent worrying babble that reminded Elesia at times of the 'mother hen' figure of speech. She appreciated it nevertheless, even when she tiredly snarked at him and left him no other choice but to snark back. Surprisingly, hearing him do so increased the respect that she held for him. Not many these days could hope to keep up with her, the only closest she had come across was Merry and Pippin. The mischievous duo quickly grew on her; ever since she had met them, if Elesia was being honest.

With Aragorn's encouragement that they were almost there, the Hobbits picked up the pace. The heat of the day shone upon them, making Elesia shed her coat. Eager to see Frodo and all the Elves that awaited for them in Rivendell, they forced their tired feet faster. They crossed the river that Arwen spoke of and slowly… _finally_ … Elesia could see Rivendell come into view. It seemed to be just like Elesia remembered it to be; though now, it seemed that there was a wall perimetered around it. _A safe haven_ , Elesia's first thought was as soon as she laid eyes upon it. The few elves that stood guard with sharpened swords at the ready locked eyes with them and instantly parted to make way for their entry.

 _Elrond really was expecting us._ Elesia thought as soon as she noticed that they may have scoped out the three Hobbits and Aragorn but each set of eyes lingered on her; moving as soon as they mentally processed the sight. It was obvious they never laid eyes upon a Fae before, and really how could they. As she walked past them with a nod of her head in greeting; Elesia's mind conjured the humorous image of Elrond, stern faced with an upright posture, raise both of his hands to _emphasize_ to his guards that they are to let the company of a Fae in without any spoken questions at all… lest they be _painfully punished_ by a ten thick tomes falling upon their heads. _A pain that Elrond knew quite well_ , Elesia thought bemusedly with a smile curving her lips and she couldn't help it. She released a snicker at the mental image.

"As always _Elesia_ , I marvel at your ability to find amusement in things that are lost to those standing in the outside world." A voice commented dryly, making her stand at attention as the familiarity reached her ears. Though from her, the elf that stood a few feet away from her could not hide how _pleased_ he was to see her. He _missed_ her; she just _knew it_ to be so.

There, before her very eyes, was a face she would recognize anywhere. Etched in the same stern expression that she often commented would forever stay like that if he didn't change it. She remembers often creeping up on him just to poke at his face, which irritated him in many ways since he had not hear her until she was beside him. Oh, how he got red faced with the temperament that just amused her even more.

"Elrond." She responded just as dryly as his own tone was as she fluttered forward a step teasingly, a slight bounce in that one step towards her old friend. "I see that you still haven't changed your facial expressions, despite all of the warnings that I gave you all those years ago." She shook her head sadly, as if the knowledge greatly wounded her, and amusement that was foreign to her mingled with her own. It had to be coming from someone that was standing in the growing crowd. The added dose making her pause and tilted her head to the side as she regarded Elrond with glittering eyes, "Tell me, _old friend_. Have you read any _tomes_ lately?"

Elrond released a long sigh, his face looking quite a bit pinched and she knew that he was thinking about holding the bridge of his nose with a thumb and pointer finger. Much alike how he always did when he would get frustrated with her. Elesia thought to tease him more but abruptly remembered why they indeed rushed to get here and all her amusement drained from her body. Fear, heart pounding _fear_ , replaced it. " _How is Frodo_?" She now demanded in Elvish, her tone suddenly hardening as she took another step towards Elrond.

"Sleeping." He responded stiffly, looking at her warily because of the change. Elrond knew of her fierce temper when he was an elfling and had never forgotten it. If the little Hobbit, the one that had been on the verge of death when he arrived at Rivendell, somehow _earned_ Elesia's favor… than Elrond _almost_ felt bad for the many enemies after the boy. _Almost_ but not quite. He remembered quite clearly just how skilled Elesia was in battle, and from memory he knew she only entered it when she had to. When something or someone's life that she cared a great deal about was on the line. It seemed she was already involved in this and Elrond, as skilled as he himself was, refused to stand in her way. Elesia had the potential to become deadly on the battlefield; and he held no doubt that given the chance, even her enemies would weep for forgiveness. Though he sworn he wouldn't stand in her way when it came to battle, certainly not after the last time that they fought, he stopped her from taking a step further.

"Elesia, he is sleeping. _Let him sleep_. He will have _no visitors_ until he has finally recovered." He stated in English to her primary, even as the remaining Hobbits continued to move forward until they stop side by side to the Fae. Elrond blinked twice in surprise, taking in the fierce edge that reflected from each one of their orbs. ... _When did Elesia get a Hobbit army?!_ He thought with an incredulous edge before the Fae offered him a look that he knew well, one that he knew the message instantly after witnessing that look too many times to count: ' _Oh yeah? Watch me.'_

"Eles-" He went to say her name sternly, but was cut off by that cheeky smile that he never could forget and with that, Elesia ran past him in a speed that many onlookers blinked at. Her shoulder accidentally knocked into his and the hard shove made him fall, his arms frailing to find purchase all the way down. His left eye twitched as all three Hobbits followed after her like a couple of ducks following after their mother, and he shut his eyes just as some of the Elves - the one that weren't snickering at his expense - rush over to offer some help.

" _Just like our first meeting all over again_." Elrond grumbled underneath his breath before he straightened up his posture, closed his eyes and counted to ten before reopening them. First he noticed that Aragorn was standing a few feet away from him, trying to smother his laughter but still the human's body shook with mirth that he couldn't hide. It took him a few moments but Elrond realized something. The elves of Mirkwood were present, all having smiles alight the faces… but Legolas was not.

 _Just where was he?_ Elrond blinked in confusion before his eyes widened in surprise. _If those two are mates… You know what? I have been needing to update my security anyway. For I know that if it is so, nothing would be safe from all the pixie dust and fireworks that would surely cover Rivendell... And the arrows, I cannot forget about the_ arrows _.  
_

 _Yes, security will be decidedly the very first thing to tend to._

* * *

Elesia smirked as she remembered Elrond's face as she ran past, before she quickly led the Hobbits away and it was only when she turned to look at them that she paused. A tall man with a muscular build and long blonde hair that two warrior braids on each side, though with him he pulled them back to get them out of his way. It surprised her how silent he was, standing behind the Hobbits. His eyes were stunning to her, shades of blue and gray intertwined with one another to make someone wonder where one color ended and the other began. His ears marked him as an elf, with fair skin and defined features that marked him as of noble blood as well. _Whom ever he is… he's perfect._ Elesia thought a bit dazed, before she turned away from him to ignore his lips that almost tugged into a smug smile and the - _aftershock?_ \- of amusement that surged through her. When she turned back to him, she shrugged after coming to a decision and nodded for him to come along as well if he chose to; before the Hobbits followed her once more.

"How will we find Frodo?" Sam wondered, looking between the elf and her curiously though no questions were asked. _Good, I wouldn't know how to answer them even if he did ask._ Elesia thought dryly, before opening her mouth to speak.

"That shield I placed upon him? It now acts as a… tracer, I guess you can say." The Fae spoke after she finally decided to tie her jacket around her waist. "I can find him." She smiled reassuringly down at the Hobbit before moving to around other Elfin that stood in their path, all of whom acted surprised by her wings though Elesia herself showed no reaction to it. After leading them down a series of hallways, she came to stop in front of a wooden door that was arched at the top. Turning she glared seriously at the Hobbits, "We are _just_ here to check on him, make sure he is alright. If at any point that you can't be _quiet_ , you will be forced to leave the room. Elrond, as much as it would amuse him greatly to hear it, was right. He is sleeping and needs that rest… understand?" The Hobbits' nodded their heads in union before she looked up to the elf whom was also nodded his head once at her look. _He understood that it applied to him as well, smart._

"Good." Elesia murmured to all of them before she turned back towards the door and opened it slowly, leading the group inside and with the unknown elf walking in last, he shut the door behind him. She looked up to see him looking at Frodo with a glint of confusion before he looked at her and back again, trying to make a connection between them as it must have been obvious to him that Elesia cared a great deal. The Hobbits crowded silently around Frodo, two huddled on either side of him and Elesia had to lean over Merry to gently place the back of her hand on Frodo's forehead. She was pleased to note that it wasn't as clammy as it was the last time she did this. He seemed to slowly get coloring back in his cheeks and she had to smile gently, for she held no doubt that Frodo would pull through.

Having reassured herself of this, Elesia left the Hobbits to get their own reassurances as long as they were quiet and hesitantly moved towards the Elf that made note to follow them. She found herself to be… attracted to him like she had not been towards anyone before him. It was strange, different and yet… it didn't seem to be a bad thing. Not in the slightest. "He is the one that carried the Sauron's ring." She turned away from him to look at Frodo, her gaze caught on him for more than a few moments, "He may be small but he has a heart of a giant…" She turned back toward him with a sheepish smile, "and that says a lot from someone who has a natural form that is smaller than your hand." She shook her head bemusedly before offering hers for him to shake, "My name is Elesia." Her tone curling the _L_ in her name that she pronounced as ' _El-es-yah_ '.

He grabbed her outstretched hand in his seemingly much bigger one and instead of shaking it, rose it to his lips and placed a butterfly's kiss on the back of it. A show of respect, even if she knew naught of him and Elesia figured he knew naught of her either. "It is pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Elesia. My name is Legolas."

Her heart sped from it's place within her chest, eyes widened as Elesia looked up to scan his face for any deception. He allowed her to do so, for Legolas knew she would find none. Her face softened slowly, a smile curving her lips happily and the soft skin around her eyes crinkled gently with her expression. Her face content and peaceful as Elesia stared at the Elfin warrior that was destined to be hers and hers alone. It took a few long moments before she seemed to finally get possession of her voice back.

"Legolas." His name rolled off of her tongue sensually, and she made note to ask him later where her name was etched upon his skin. _If he, as an Elf was connected to the Earth... even if it was a lesser degree than her, than he too must have a name. Her name, etched upon his skin... like the many Elves that she knew would have of their mates._ Though right now… it didn't seem to matter. Right now, in this _moment_ that both of them yearned for, it seemed that the outside world had faded. The soft murmuring from the Hobbits too have become distant and it felt as if only the two of them remained. Eclipsed by their soul's finding their other half, their mate, at long last. "At long last." Elesia echoed her thoughts, her gaze not wavering from his own, "I… have been _waiting_ to cross paths with _you_ for such _a long while_."

His eyes sparked with softened light, comforting her without saying another word and he stepped forward in one sudden movement to share her personal space. Legolas's breath mingled with her own, her head tilted upward slightly to look at him for even as this form was _five foot six inches,_ he was still taller than her. _He may be around six foot,_ Elesia thought fleetingly before he smiled gently at her, and his arms wrapped around the waist of her smaller body.

"As have I." Legolas murmured softly, as if he was suddenly worried that if he spoke too loud it would disrupt the spell that had been seemingly cast upon them… That or he was still wary that she would still throw him out of the room if he awoke Frodo from his much needed sleep.

He embraced her then, slowly and gently, mindful of the wings that fluttered to the beat of her heart. The warmth that he offered was flowing out of him and into her; much like it would in a cycle. As if just by first touch, their souls _connected_ and Elesia supposed that such a statement wasn't so far from the truth after all. Elesia felt that within his arms, she was somehow _stronger_ than she had been throughout all of her past years. Somehow, even with darkness still lingering upon their horizon, Elesia held this hope that everything would be okay.

* * *

 **I hope that you liked this! Please review and let me know what you think?! Thank you all so much for reading! No, I am not rushing into this. They are two beings that cannot die to natural circumstances, they will take their time and we shall love every single moment of this. :)**


End file.
